Frozen without you
by BadGirlsLA
Summary: Ella ha cambiado y todo por culpa de el. El tendra que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, si no quiere perderla para siempre...BxE Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Lizz y hoy vengo a presentaros a mi pequeño. Si sois amantes de Crepúsculo, olvidaros de todo lo que conocéis porque esta no es una historia de vampiros.

Bella, tal y como la conocéis, en esta historia no tiene cabida. Ella es una mujer independiente, segura de sí misma y ambiciosa. Una mujer dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pero no siempre fue así. Hay alguien que tiene la culpa y ese alguien se llama Edward. ¿Lograra que vuelva a ser la misma o seguirá fría por dentro?

No apto para menores.

¡Disfrútenlo!

He de agradecer a mi querida amiga AngelTk por su increíble fanmade creado expresamente para este Fic.

_Aquí más fan made _

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ASI COMO ALGUNOS SECUNDARIOS SON DE PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LA SRA. MEYER. EN CAMBIO, LA TRAMA Y CIERTOS PERSONAJES SON DE CREACION PROPIA DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA EXPRESAMENTE PROHIBIDO, LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA SIN CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

**

* * *

**

_CAPITULO-1 -PROLOGO_

Llevo tiempo viviendo sola. No me importa, pues llevo la vida que siempre he querido. Lo único que no tengo es lo que más deseo. Mi madre siempre me decía cuando era niña, que se desea lo que no se puede tener y una vez conseguido dejamos de desearlo.

No sé si puedo darle del todo la razón. Es cierto, deseo a quien no puedo tener, pero no sé si dejaría de sentir está atracción si el sintiera lo mismo. En una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de tenerlo pero le dejé marchar. Ahora casi diez años después de aquello aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado por él.

En ese momento, me justifiqué diciéndome a mi misma que lo hacía por él, para que fuera feliz , aunque eso supusiera convertirme yo en una infeliz.

Hoy, me he convertido en una mujer de éxito. Tengo un trabajo increíble como diseñadora de moda, adoro mi dúplex que solo comparto con mi perro Sky y salgo casi todos los fines de semana con amigos diferentes. Me acuesto con los hombres que yo quiero sin atarme y no he de dar explicaciones a nadie. Bueno, si hay una persona. Alice.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, a la única que le contaría el mayor de mis secretos, la única que me conoce como es debido. También es la única que logra sacarme de quicio, pero creo que eso me lo he buscado yo solita.

Ella es hermana del que no debe ser nombrado. Sí, soy algo masoquista. Pero a ella la conocí antes de enamorarme, así que ella se queda en mi vida.

Llevamos tiempo planeando un viaje a Hawái para celebrar su boda. Dentro de unos meses va a casarse con Jasper, su novio des del instituto. Me alegro mucho por ellos, pues él es el único hombre en la tierra capaz de controlar los ataques repentinos de Alice. En fin, a lo que íbamos, en lugar de la típica despedida de soltera, ella y yo nos iremos juntas y solas de vacaciones, que eso bien nos va a las dos.

Hace mucho que no tengo unas vacaciones en condiciones y estoy deseando coger ese avión.

Esta mañana hemos quedado para acabar de planificar nuestro viaje. Llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso cuando logré encontrar sitio para aparcar mi coche. Alice iba a chillarme mucho por llegar tarde, otra vez. Cuando entré ella estaba sentada tomándose un café y ojeando una revista. Por un momento creí que no se había percatado que había llegado, decidí acercarme a la mesa despacio.

- Isabella Swan llegas tarde - Mierda se ha dado cuenta.

- Lo siento cariño, no encontraba aparcamiento. - le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso. Era una costumbre nuestra des de niñas. Nos saludábamos y despedíamos dándonos un beso en los labios. Los que no nos conocían pensaban que éramos lesbianas, eso estaba bien porque así más de una lapa no se nos acercaba.

- ¿Qué tal el día Bells? - Me preguntó con su habitual alegría Alice.

- Agotador... La empresa me ha traído un ayudante , que más que ayudar me retrasa más. - Contesté mientras me sacaba las gafas de sol del pelo.

- Vaya, ¿quieres saber que he hecho yo?- dijo toda alegre. Aunque no quisiera, acabaría contándomelo.

- Claro, pero antes deja que me pida un capuchino. - dije levantando la mano para que Saly, la camarera, me preparara mi café, era habitual y ella ya conocía lo que quería sin pedírselo.

- Vale, ya lo has pedido. Escucha. He ido a la tienda de vestidos de novia con mi madre. Me he probado tantos, es que eran todos tan bonitos, he estado a punto de comprarme uno muy muy ajustado, pero luego he pensado que para bailar seria un problema...

- Estoy de acuerdo...

- Si, entonces me he probado uno tan tan bonito Bells, Mi madre me ha dicho que parecía un hada. Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión. Vente conmigo esta tarde y así te probamos a ti el de dama de honor. - Parecía más una orden que una petición.

- Genial... dama de honor. - no puede evitar hacer una mueca, el que no debe ser nombrado era hermano de Alice y por lo tanto iría a la boda.

- Le he pedido a Rose que sea la otra dama de honor, ¿qué te parece? - añadió mientras me daba Saly mi capuchino.

- ¿Rosalie? Bueno... Han pasado muchos años... Será genial, creo. - respondí echándole el azúcar a la nata de mi café.

- Se que no os lleváis muy bien, pero es la mujer de Emmet, no me queda otra. - se excusó. Emmet era el otro hermano de Alice. Rosalie y yo, en fin, prácticamente nos odiábamos en el instituto. Que yo me llevara tan bien con su chico y su familia no le sentaba muy bien, básicamente que ella no era muy bien recibida y yo sí. Alice y yo nos conocíamos des de párvulos y sus padres me querían como a una hija más. De hecho me llevaban con ellos de vacaciones en verano, ya que mi padre trabajaba todo el verano y no podía estar conmigo.

- Tranquila, are de tripas corazón y la soportaré hasta que te cases. Después del " sí quiero" le arrancaré su hermosa cabellera de Barbie. - bromeé.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?- me preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

- No, hoy todavía no. - no pude evitar reírme con fuerza, cosa que hizo reír también a Alice.

- Mmm…Bells... hay algo más. - Dios, no. pensé.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupada.

- Veras, sobre nuestro viaje...

- ¿No lo iras a cancelar? Alice, ya tengo los billetes, la reserva, hace una semana que tengo echa la maleta... - empecé a ponerme histérica. Necesitaba esas vacaciones.

- Bells cállate. - me ordenó levantando una mano.

- Vale

- Veras, no sé muy bien como decírtelo. A ver, como ya te he dicho le he pedido a Rose que fuera mi otra dama de honor. Ella me preguntó que tenía planeado para la despedida de soltera y no pude evitar hablarle de nuestro viaje. He tenido que invitarla Bells, lo siento. No quería que el grandullón se enfadara conmigo. - respiré hondo y apoyé la cabeza en la mesa a modo de rendición. No podía negarme, era ella la que se casaba.

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Contra más seamos mejor. - quise sacarle importancia al tema.

- Hay algo más...- su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, me empezó a asustar.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté aterrorizada.

- Rose se lo contó a Emmet y él lo encontró muy buena idea. Los chicos se han auto invitado al viaje. Va a ser una despedida mixta. - dijo forzando una sonrisa. La miré fijamente durante unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que me había dicho. "Los chicos se han auto invitado"...Los chicos... ¿Todos los chicos?

- ¿Cómo? - apenas pude pronunciar esa palabra.

- Van a venir también los chicos a Hawái. Tranquila me aseguraré que se alojen en otro hotel. Te lo juro. - quiso tranquilizarme pero no surgió mucho efecto. Me levanté de la mesa a todo trapo y salí a la calle para hacer lo que mejor sabía, chillar como una loca para soltar toda mi ira.

- ¡No! no, no, no, no. ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Dios! Tanto planeta y se tienen que venir a la misma isla. ¡Joder! - Una vez maldije lo suficiente mi suerte, volví dentro donde Alice me esperaba sentada aún en la mesa. Ella sabía que conmigo lo mejor era esperar.

- Isabella, creo que ya es hora de que madures un poco y te enfrontes a tus chorradas de adolescente.

-¿Perdona?

- Ya me has oído, son chorradas, que a mi parecer, te metiste tu solita.

- Alice, por favor no saques el tema otra vez.

- Está bien, no hablaremos de él, pero cariño en algún momento te vas a tener que enfrentar a ello.

- Esta bien, mama - contesté con ironía. - Tienes razón, lo siento. Me comportaré, como la persona madura que soy y afrontaré la situación con toda la calma y naturalidad del mundo. - Mentira.

- Así me gusta. - sonrió victoriosa Alice. Le encantaba llevar la razón.

-Bien... ¿Estábamos hablando de un vestido maravilloso no? - quise cambiar de tema.

- ¡Oh si! , tienes que venir conmigo...

Aquella tarde me volví un zombi. Seguía a Alice y Rose por toda la tienda e incluso me reía de las bromas que hacían sobre la noche de bodas. Alice me obligó a probarme como dos docenas de vestidos. Por raro que parezca, a Rose y a mí nos quedaban de distinta manera y eso hacía más difícil la elección de Alice. Yo abría preferido el vestido negro hasta las rodillas pero como recalcó Rose, " a una boda no se va ni de negro ni de blanco", así que sugerí el azul marino. Mi elección encantó a las chicas y Alice mandó hacernos a medida los vestidos para no tener tantos problemas con las tallas. Mi problema es sencillo. Se llama pechos. Cosa que yo no tengo y a Rosalie le sobran.

- Y tu Isabella, ¿sales con alguien?- me preguntó Rose. Lo de Isabella lo decía para fastidiarme, ella sabía de sobras que lo odiaba que me llamaran así, pero como le había prometido a Alice comportarme, me mordí la lengua.

- No, pareja estable no tengo. Quedo con amigos... ya sabes, nada serio. - contesté amablemente.

- ¿Vas de flor en flor? - preguntó como si eso fuera malo.

- Si, básicamente. No quiero atarme.

- Vaya. Me sorprendes. Tan unida que estabas a Edward y ahora no quieres saber nada de relaciones serias... - El que no debe ser nombrado. Estaba claro que lo había dicho para hacerme daño pero debía de ser una persona fuerte y no derrumbarme por algo que pasó hace diez años.

- Ya ves... salí escarmentada. Y créeme eso no le vuelve a pasar a esta señorita. - Fingí que aquello no me había importado pero sabéis una cosa. Se me da bien mentir.

* * *

Bueno este es el prologo...pero si tiene buena acogida, a lo mejor, subo el segundo ;) ya sabeisss dale al botoncito de abajo que pone REVIEWS jiji gracias!

Fuertes mordisquitos

***LIZ***

**-BadGirlsLA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chics! Por fin es viernes! Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y las cientos de visitas. Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi escribirla. Se que no dejara indiferente a nadie ;) Disfrutenla!

LIZZ

* * *

_CAPITULO-2_

La noche antes de salir, nos reunimos todos para cenar, todos menos quien no debe ser nombrado. Aún no había llegado, él estaba trabajando en Ámsterdam, en una importante empresa que se dedicaba a las energías renovables. Todos creían que él llegaría a tiempo pero su vuelo se había retrasado por el mal tiempo. Empezamos a cenar sin él.

- ¡Oh, Emmet saborea la comida! - riño Esme a su hijo.

- Saboreo mama - contestó el grandullón, como lo llamaban cariñosamente, con la boca llena.

- No saboreas, engulles. - bromeó Jasper. Todos estallaron a reír, yo simplemente hice una media sonrisa. Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado, se percató de mi estado anímico y me cogió de la mano para darme un apretón, como si eso pudiera hacer que me sintiera mejor.

- Bien, escuchad. Quiero anunciar una cosa. - llamó la atención Alice. Cuando todos dejaron de reír y prestaron atención, siguió hablando. - Como ya sabréis, he estado buscando vestido de novia y no he tenido mucha suerte. El que a mi me gustaba no acaba de sentarme del todo bien así que he decidido que me haga el vestido Bella. - dijo sonriendo. Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Su decisión me sorprendió muchísimo. Al parecer, solo a mí pues los demás ya parecían saberlo de antemano.

- Felicidades hermanita - dijo Emmet.

- Que callado te lo tenías... - dijo Rose.

- ¿Bromeas? No tenía ni idea. Alice no creo que sea capaz, en fin, diseñar un vestido de novia, ¡tu vestido! Es algo muy grande...

- Por eso mismo, ¿Quien mejor que mi mejor amiga para hacerlo? Nadie, aparte de Jasper, me conoce como lo haces tú Bells. Eres la idónea.

- Dios, Alice. Te quiero, gracias. - me emocioné con sus palabras y ella me abrazó consiguiendo que al fin las lágrimas salieran.

- Yo también te quiero Bells.

- Oh yo también os quiero niñas - exclamó Emmet, levantándose para unirse al abrazó, que lo suyo más bien era una llave para dejar K.o. a alguien. Esme también se levantó junto a Jasper para unirse al abrazó. Rose permaneció sentada observando la escena. Se la comían los celos.

- Vaya, ¿Qué me he perdido? - esa voz... Él ya había llegado y nadie lo había visto entrar. Estaba allí de pie, mirando como su familia me abrazaba. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Alto, con ese pelo despeinado, sus ojos verdes intensos como la noche. Su sonrisa me eclipso por completo.

- ¡Edward! - exclamó Esme cuando vio a su hijo en la puerta del comedor.

- Hola mama - dijo él abrazando a su madre. Todos se levantaron para saludar al recién llegado, pues llevaban casi un año sin verle, des de las navidades pasadas. Yo no estuve, las paso con mi padre. Esta vez Rosalie si se levantó. Yo me quedé mirando, impasible en mi silla, era la primera vez en años que nos veíamos y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando todos saludaron a Edward, él me miró un momento, desapareciendo su sonrisa. Alice, usó la excusa de que se tenía que sentar de nuevo en su silla, para darme un golpe y hacerme levantar.

Él dudó un poco pero se fue acercando más a mí hasta que apenas unos centímetros nos separaban.

- Hola Bells.- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Hola Edward. - solo pude decirle. Ni siquiera le miré a la cara.

- Te veo bien...

- Si, tú también, te conservas bien. - me quedé paralizada, que se suponía que debía decirle después de tanto tiempo y con toda su familia mirándonos...

Una vez más, él me sorprendió. Suspiro con fuerza y se acercó para envolverme en sus brazos. Mis brazos a penas reaccionaron, coloqué mis manos sobre su espalda sin hacer presión y él se apartó después de unos segundos.

- ¡Estoy hambriento! ¿Qué tenemos para cenar? - dijo con tono alegre cuando me soltó.

- Mama ha hecho cordero.- dijo con entusiasmo Emmet. Le encantaba comer.

- Genial.- exclamó Edward cogiendo una silla y colocándose al lado de Emmet y Esme.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje Eddie? - preguntó Alice.

- Estoy de los aviones hasta los...

- Ejem - fingió una leve tos Esme para que no lo dijera.

- Eh... si estoy cansado... - corrigió Edward, a lo que su madre le guiño un ojo.

- Es verdad, te lo has perdido. Acabo de anunciar que Bella va hacerme el traje de novia. ¿No es genial? - dijo orgullosa Alice. Yo sonreí modesta.

- Si... - susurró. Parecía indiferente. Quizás él si había logrado olvidarme.

El resto de la cena permanecí en silencio, mientras los demás charlaban y reían. No podía hacer otra cosa. Alice esa noche decidió dormir con Jasper, ya que estarían casi una semana sin verse... Dios , una semana y hace un drama. Yo dormiría sola en su cuarto de soltera. Me fui a dormir la primera, no tenía ganas de ver Avatar otra vez. Después de lavarme los dientes, entre en el cuarto y busque entre mis cosas el ipod que me habían regalado ese año para mi cumpleaños. Me lo coloqué, le di al botón de encendido y dejé que sonara a su antojo. Me tumbé encima de la cama, ni siquiera abrí las sábanas y el sueño poco a poco se apoderó de mí...

_- Bell, despierta - aquella voz... Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta que vi donde estaba. Estaba tumbada en la arena, en Hawái. Era de noche, solo las estrellas alumbraban aquella exótica playa. _

_Él estaba a mi lado, observando cómo dormía. Me incorporé e intenté acercarme a sus labios pero él no me lo permitió. Lo miré extrañada y el simplemente me sonrió. Se levantó y poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa mientras se acercaba al mar. Yo me quedé atónita mirando su perfecto cuerpo. _

_- ¿Vienes? - oí que me llamaba. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie para seguir sus pasos. _

_Una vez desnuda y dispuesta a entrar en el agua, algo se volvió diferente. Miré entre las olas, buscaba desesperada a Edward pero no estaba. Estaba sola... _

- ¡Hermanita despierta!

- ¡Dios Emmet que bruto eres! - Había sido un sueño. En realidad le agradecía a Emmet que me hubiera despertado, no era un sueño agradable.

- Están ya todos levantados, si no te espabilas nos iremos sin ti. - me dijo mi amigo des de la puerta de mi cuarto.

. Si, si... ya voy. - dije estrujando mi cara contra la almohada. Aún tenía sueño.

Cuando bajé a desayunar estaban todos en la cocina. Todos, menos él. En parte mejor, no sabía cómo mirarlo después del sueño que había tenido. Me había prometido a mi misma que iba a disfrutar de las vacaciones.

- Cariño, haces mala cara...- me dijo Alice.

- Será por la manera tan tierna que tiene el grandullón de despertarme. - me justifiqué mientras cogía una taza para echarme café.

- ¿Como que el grandullón?- preguntó extrañado Jasper que se estaba preparando tostadas a mi lado.

- Si me ha despertado con su " Hermanita" a todo pulmón...- me froté los ojos. Necesitaba ese café.

- Pero si ha subido Eddie a despertarte...- dijo Alice.

- No que va, me ha despertado Emmet. - me puse gruñona.

- Que te digo que ha subido él, Bells. - insistió Alice.

- Es cierto, ha dicho " voy a despertar a Bella" y ha subido. - añadió Jasper.

- Emmet, díselo tú.- pedí un poco de apoyo.

- Bueno, yo me he encontrado con Ed en el pasillo y me ha pedido que te despertara.- dijo Emmet mientras se metía una magdalena entera en la boca.

- Y lo dices ahora...- dijo Alice frotándose la frente.

- ¡Ves como no me lo inventaba! - dije sacándole la lengua a mi amiga.

- Nosotros tampoco, eh - recalcó Jasper.

- Si vale, estamos en paz. - dije sentándome en un taburete.

_- Bells, despierta…_

Había venido a mi cuarto, al fin y al cabo no todo había sido un sueño. Al menos su voz no lo era. Ahora la cosa estaba en por qué no se había quedado hasta despertarme del todo. Un timbre de lo más familiar me sacó de mi burbuja. Mi móvil. Como mujer moderna que era siempre llevaba mi teléfono encima, era una mujer muy solicitada. Me acerqué el móvil un poco para poder ver quien llamaba. Eric. El error más grande que he cometido jamás. Salimos un par de veces y él ya dio por hecho que éramos novios. No parecía entender lo de - ¡No me interesas! - que le chillé la última vez que nos vimos y de eso ya hace seis meses pero el chico sigue insistiendo. Como hacia siempre le di al botón rojo para colgar.

- ¿No lo coges?- Esa voz des de atrás. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y me asusté. Fue tal la sorpresa que mi brazo dio un codazo hacía atrás con tal mala suerte de que mi codo acabó en su estómago.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - chillé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, entonces mientras él se llevaba las manos a la barriga y fruncía el ceño, mi vena de mujer fatal afloró. - ¡¿Por qué coño te has metido detrás de mí? ¡¿Es algo que sueles hacer asustar a la gente para que te peguen maldito capullo?

- ¡Oye! ¡No me chilles! Me has dado tú. - me recriminó él.

- Has sido tú quien ha decidido meterse detrás...- dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Chicos, calma. Parecéis niños pequeños. - dijo Esme con tono autoritario. Acababa de levantarse y nuestros, bueno más bien, mis chillidos le llamaron la atención.

- Lo siento mama. Ha sido un mal entendido... - se disculpó Edward. Miró a su madre y volvió a mirarme para después soltar un gran suspiro mientras hacía una mueca. - Voy a por mis cosas... - Salió de la habitación de la misma manera que había entrado, sin hacer ruido.

- Lo siento Esme... tengo un mal despertar.- me excusé. No quería que ella pensara mal de mí, siempre se habían portado muy bien conmigo. Estuvieron en los peores momentos de mi vida y también en los mejores.

- Tranquila Bells. Será mejor que acabéis de desayunar. Son casi las siete. Perderéis el avión.- Dios, si. Nuestro viaje. De repente la mini discusión con el que no debe ser nombrado se me había olvidado. Solo podía pensar en la playas de arena blanca y mi copa siempre llena.

Me acabé mi café de un solo trago y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Una vez vestida cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Cogí mi gran maleta con las dos manos para poder bajar pero como de costumbre, la había llenado demasiado y no podía con ella.

- Emmet- lo llamé. - Eeeemmeeet, te necesitoooó.- volví a llamarlo pero no parecía oírme. - Genial.- rechisté.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o vas a volver a pegarme?- me dijo Edward des de la puerta de su cuarto.

- No te llamaba a ti.- contesté orgullosa.

- Emmet y Jasper están cargando los coches, así que no te queda otra opción. - se me acercó mientras hablaba. Cuando llegó a mi altura, se agachó y me cogió la maleta de las manos.

- No hace falta, puedo sola. - quise resistirme a que me ayudara pero ya se había echó con la maleta y empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Resoplé con fuerza y conté hasta diez mentalmente. En realidad, él no me había hecho nada malo. Simplemente no había podido ser, no era justo que lo pagara con él. ¿No?

Bajé las escaleras y seguí a Edward hasta el coche de las chicas. - Gracias.- le dije cuando puso la maleta en el maletero. El me respondió con una mueca. Nos montamos en los coches una vez cargados. A las siete y media ya estábamos de camino al aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo salía a las nueve y debíamos estar allí al menos una hora antes. Como conducía Rosalie, yo me senté en el asiento de atrás y reposé la cabeza en la ventana. Observaba el increíble paisaje que envolvía la casa de los Cullen. Era una casa bastante antigua pero Esme la había reformado con el paso de los años, tenía un gusto exquisito. Cuando me compré mi dúplex, ella me regaló una enorme cama con una preciosa mosquitera blanca. Al principio, me pareció un regalo exagerado pues yo era realmente bajita y la cama hacía dos metros. Pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a dormir ancha, bueno eso, y la compañía de mi husky Sky. Durante las vacaciones lo dejé con mi padre, no quería dejarlo con nadie más, era mi pequeño.

Mientras íbamos de camino al aeropuerto Emmet y Jasper picaron a Rose y Alice. Tocaban ambos los clacson y hacían apuestas sobre que coche llegaría antes. Yo me animé y empecé a arremeter contra los chicos. Pude ver a Edward en el asiento trasero, como yo, pero él parecía en otro mundo, cuando me fijé mejor vi que llevaba puestos unos auriculares, por lo tanto no se estaba enterando de nada. De repente, puso la mirada sobre nuestro coche y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. En lugar de mirar hacia otro lado, como la Bella de hace diez años, mantuve la mirada puesta en él, haciendo él lo mismo.

- Bells, ¿has traído tu ipod? - me dijo Alice haciendo que apartara la mirada de la ventana.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté distraída.

- ¿Qué si has traído tu ipod? Me apetece escuchar tu música. - repitió Alice, inclinándose ligeramente hacía atrás.

- Sí, claro... - dije mientras removía en mi bolso. - Toma.

- Gracias cariño.

- De nada. - le respondí. Volví a mirar por la ventana pero él ya no miraba. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, parecía mirar algo que tenía en las manos, quizás su teléfono. Bajé la cabeza y me mordí el labio. No debía comerme la cabeza, estábamos de vacaciones. Mis anheladas vacaciones.

* * *

Todos tranquilos! Me han preguntado un par de veces que es lo que paso entre Edward y Bella y yo solo os puedo pedir, Paciencia. La historia se desarolla poco a poco siguiendo las pautas de tiempo. Os aseguro que pronto lo sabreis. Mientras tanto ...

**Fuertes Mordiscos! **

***LIZZ***

**-BadGirls-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Y de nuevo viernes! Muchas gracias a todos/as por los coments , me levantan el ánimo :D **

**Bien , iremos al grano. La cosa se calienta! Como ya dije la semana pasada la paciencia apremia y en este nuevo capitulo muchas preguntas obtendran respuesta.**

**Espero que disfruteis mucho , este en particular me gusta bastante. **

**Un Fuerte Mordisco**

**LIZZ**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ASI COMO ALGUNOS SECUNDARIOS SON DE PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LA SRA. MEYER. EN CAMBIO, LA TRAMA Y CIERTOS PERSONAJES SON DE CREACION PROPIA DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA EXPRESAMENTE PROHIBIDO, LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA SIN CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

_

* * *

_________

CAPITULO-3

Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, me empecé a impacientar. Parecía una niña pequeña ansiosa por ir al parque de atracciones. Alice y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo planeando estas vacaciones y estaba realmente emocionada, aunque no fuera como lo habíamos imaginado. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Edward no entraban en nuestros planes pero no iba permitir que me desmoralizaran. Iba a disfrutar al máximo, bebería, tomaría el sol, iría a fiestas nocturnas y haría el amor con el primer mazizorro que se me cruzara como si no existiera un mañana.

Subimos al avión a las nueve menos veinte, tomamos asiento y esperamos a que despegáramos. Una vez en el aire, pensé en echar una cabezada ya que íbamos a tardar bastante en llegar. En lugar de eso, mi cabeza empezó a funcionar a todo rendimiento. Le daba vueltas a todo, el trabajo, la casa, ¿Sky estaría bien con mi padre? , ¿Me abría dejado algo? ¿Me pondría morena? ...Edward...

Fruncí el ceño con los ojos cerrados, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que no dormía. Edward... dios... me había jurado a mi misma olvidarlo de una vez y en lugar de eso, parece perseguirme vaya donde vaya. Durante los últimos diez años su recuerdo me azotaba el corazón cada vez que besaba, acariciaba o me entregaba a otro. No quería admitirlo , aparentaba ser una mujer dura, con el corazón de piedra , incapaz de enamorarme ... claro que no podía enamorarme , ya lo estaba ... del que había sido mi mejor amigo , mi compañero de batallas, mi más fiel defensor ... hasta que apareció ella.

Yo creía que el simple hecho de que fuéramos amigos me bastaba... pero no era así. Verle con ella me mataba. Tanya le tenía robado el corazón y él a mí.

Cuando él se enteró de lo que yo sentía, gracias a mi querida amiga Alice, quiso actuar como la buena persona que era.

**- No quiero que hagas esto... - le dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar. **

**- Bells, pero tú eres mi amiga. - me dijo acercándose más a mí. **

**- Exacto, soy tu amiga y no voy a dejar que hagas esto. - le aparté empujándole el pecho.**

**- No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. - me dijo cogiéndome de la mano. **

**- Si te quedas conmigo estaremos viviendo una mentira. - le solté la mano. **

**- ¿Pero por qué no quieres que lo intentemos? - volvió a insistir. **

**- ¿Y si lo intentamos? Yo me haré ilusiones y tú te darás cuenta de que no quieres estar conmigo y será entonces cuando más daño me hagas. Edward a ti te gusta Tanya, no yo... - la última parte me costó mucho pronunciarla - Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo, será lo mejor para todos... **

**- Está bien.- me respondió serio. **

Al final, el tiempo sin vernos fueron días, semanas, años... Edward con el tiempo se casaría con Tanya y posteriormente se divorciarían y yo opté por la vida que llevo hoy en día.

Nunca más volvimos a hablar. Hubo un tiempo, al poco de irme a vivir sola, en que un teléfono que no conocía, me llamaba a casa. Sonaba un par de veces y colgaban. Por alguna extraña razón pensé que era él... pero cuando las llamadas desaparecieron, esa idea también.

- Bells, despierta. Ya hemos llegado. - me movió ligeramente Alice. Me había dormido.

Esperamos todos juntos a que nuestras maletas llegaran. Jasper y Alice estaban en su mundo, despidiéndose, mientras Emmet y Rosalie vigilaban la llegada de las maletas. Yo intentaba desconectar ojeando mi agenda del móvil. No debía, estaba de vacaciones pero el panorama que tenía delante no ayudaba.

- Ni en vacaciones desconectas...- susurró Edward, se había colocado detrás, otra vez.

- Ni en vacaciones vas a dejar de hacer eso.- respondí. Eso le hizo gracia e hizo una media sonrisa. Yo no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta.

- ¿A qué hotel vais? - me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- Al Palace Beach H10 - dije orgullosa. Había escogido el mejor hotel de la isla y por lo tanto el que más lujos tenía.

- Mmmm... ¿En serio? - frunció el ceño.

- Si .. ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté extrañada por su cara.

- Un segundo... - me dijo levantando un dedo. Miró hacía Alice y Jasper. - ¡Jasper! - Cuando este miró hacia nosotros siguió hablando. -¿En qué hotel nos hospedamos?

- Pues...- sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña carpeta donde llevaba todos los papeles del viaje. - Palace Beach H10. - Alice y yo nos quedamos petrificadas, Rosalie no parecía entender de que iba la cosa.

- Lo que yo pensaba...- murmuró Edward.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Alice dijiste que te asegurarías de que estarían bien lejos!- me encaré. Estaba histérica.

- ¡Y se suponía que estarían en la otra punta de la isla!¡Jasper! - se encaró a su novio.

- No, no, no sé qué ha pasado. Amor te lo juro, le dije al de la agencia cualquier hotel menos ese. - dijo asustado Jasper mientras miraba los papeles que le habían dado.

- Genial - dije enfadada, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- Oh... Dios lo siento ... - frunció el ceño Jasper.

- Tenéis que iros. - dije decidida.

- ¿¡Qué? Ni hablar. - dijo Emmet.

- Bells, ¿Estás de broma? - se sorprendió Alice.- Han hecho muchas horas de camino. Ellos también se merecen estas vacaciones.

- Jooooodeeeeerrrrrr - chillé desesperada, eso era lo que solía hacer sola pero ellos eran la fuente de mi ira- ¿A quien coño se le ocurrió venir al mismo sitio y en la misma fecha que nosotras? ¡Se ha lucido! - Era una pregunta que no esperaba que me respondieran pero Emmet quiso responder.

- Fue Ed - simplemente dijo.

- ¿Cómo? - abrí los ojos como platos, Alice se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Fue Ed quien dijo lo de venir aquí y eso... - respondió de nuevo Emmet.

- Mierda...- oí como Edward susurraba.

- Edward Cullen... ¿¡Por qué coño has hecho eso! - le chillé empujándole hacía un lado.

- Un momento, a mí se me ocurrió lo de venir a Hawái pero lo del hotel no es culpa mía. - se defendió.

- ¿Y por qué creíste que venir era buena idea? - le recriminé de nuevo.

- No lo sé... Apenas coincidimos los seis des del instituto ... me parecía una oportunidad perfecta para estar todos juntos otra vez ... - parecía sincero.

- Está bien. Tiene razón. Olvidemos este mal entendido. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien y a disfrutar de las vacaciones. Iremos cada grupo por su lado y si coincidimos bien y si no también. - dijo Alice decidida. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Una vez llegaron las maletas, cogimos un par de taxis.

Hacía un sol increíble, estaba deseando llegar al hotel y meterme en la piscina.

Por suerte para las chicas, nos habíamos pedido habitaciones separadas pero los hombres como hicieron la reserva tan tarde les tocó compartir una habitación familiar de esas que tienen tres camas.

En la recepción del hotel, después de que nos dieran las tarjetas electrónicas, nos volvimos a despedir. Yo lo encontré ridículo, como si no fuéramos a vernos en un mes, seguramente nos cruzaríamos en la piscina o en el bar.

Los chicos se bajaron en la planta 15 y las chicas seguimos hasta la 23. Nuestras habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo pero algo separadas. Yo sonreí cuando comprobé que mi habitación era la última del pasillo, apartada como a mí me gustaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé con la boca abierta. Decir que la habitación era grande era decir poco. ¡Era enorme! . Nada más entrar te encontrabas con el dormitorio. Había una enorme cama con sabanas blancas que daba a una pequeña terraza. En ella, había una mesa y dos sillas de jardín, de esas de bambú. Las vistas eran increíbles, des de mi cuarto se podía ver toda la isla y las pequeñas que habían a los alrededores.

En la habitación tenía un televisor de 42 pulgadas y un pequeño ordenador. Cuando fui a comprobar el lavabo acabé de morirme. ¡Un jacuzzi! ¡Tenía un jacuzzi para mi sola!. Bueno... para mi sola... o alguien más. Sonreí de manera pícara para mí misma. Después de volver a mirar de arriba a abajo el cuarto, llegó la hora de vaciar la maleta. Saqué los nueve bañadores y bikinis que me había traído, la ropa veraniega que hasta ahora no había estrenado, todo culpa del trabajo, y los seis pares de zapatos y chancletas.

Me apetecía mucho bajar a la piscina, así que me coloqué mi bikini negro, el que iba cogido al cuello, y le mandé un sms a Alice avisándola de que iba a nadar un rato. Cuando obtuve respuesta cogí mi bolsa y una toalla y salí de camino al ascensor. Como había visto a todo el mundo en bañador, no creí necesario ponerme ropa encima.

Me monté en el ascensor yo sola pero mientras bajaba, se paró en la planta 15. Se abrieron las puertas y allí estaba él, en bañador y camiseta y con una toalla en el hombro. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Acaso me sigues? - le dije cuando entró y se colocó a mi lado.

- No, que va. Voy a la piscina un rato. Emmet se ha adueñado del mando de la tele. - dijo mirando a otro lado. Hubiera jurado que estaba colorado.

- Yo también voy a la piscina... - dije entre dientes.

- Oh... vaya ... - miró al suelo.

- Tranquilo. No lo has hecho apropósito. Estamos todos de vacaciones. - le dije quitándole importancia.

- Ese bikini te sienta muy bien. - dijo mirando al techo, yo me quedé helada.

- Gracias...- susurré como pude.

Cuando llegamos a la planta de la piscina, las puertas se abrieron y Edward salió primero a toda velocidad. Parecía tener mucha prisa. Yo salí con calma, me coloqué mis gafas de sol y empecé a analizar a los hombres que habían, con un poco de suerte podría poner celoso a Edward... ¿He dicho yo eso? En fin, vi una hamaca libre y me decidí por ella. Puse mi toalla y me tumbé. Estaba tan absorta mientras me ponía la crema solar que no me di cuenta de quien tenía al lado.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas tu a seguirme? - dejé un momento de untarme y miré hacia la derecha. Estaba sin camiseta, mojado y tumbado a mi lado. Dios mío... hacía realmente calor.

- No, No, No... ni te he visto. - tartamudeé como una tonta. Se rió a carcajadas.

- Tranquila, no tengo nada en contra de que me siguas. Mientras no me vuelvas a pegar... - bromeó mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol.

- No te estoy siguiendo.- dije orgullosa.

- Claro, déjame un rato. Quiero dormir. - dijo colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Realmente estaba como un queso. Intenté quitármelo de la cabeza y pensé en la opción más fácil. Alcohol. Miré alrededor en busca de un camarero. Vi a un chico moreno sirviendo en otra hamaca y esperé a que mirara hacía mi para llamarlo. Edward parecía haberse dormido, o al menos eso es lo que decían sus ronquidos.

- Buenas tardes señorita. Soy Jacob, soy su camarero. ¿Qué le apetece? - me dijo el camarero moreno. Estaba muy bronceado pero no parecía nativo.

- Si, hola, ¿me puedes traer un cerveza y unos nachos con queso por favor? - pedí. Tenía algo de hambre y sabía que si bebía debía comer si no quería emborracharme, no por ahora claro.

- En seguida. - me respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Una cerveza a las cuatro de la tarde? - murmuró Edward.

- Creía que dormías... estabas roncando. - le dije riéndome.

- Tengo el sueño muy ligero. - me miró mientras hablaba y se bajo las gafas ligeramente para verme mejor.

Iba a contestarle cuando el tal Jacob se acercó con mi pedido.

- Aquí tiene señorita. ¿Desea algo más? - me miró picarón. Edward se inclinó y se sentó mirando hacía mis nachos.

- Si , yo quiero otra cerveza por favor. Ten, cóbratelo todo. - le dio la tarjeta que nos habían dado en recepción para cargar las cosas a la habitación. El tal Jacob se quedó mirando muy serio a Ed mientras él lo ignoraba y metía mano a los nachos.

- Gracias.- le dije justo antes de pegarle en las manos por robarme los nachos.

- Creía que habíamos quedado en que no más violencia. - se frotó la mano.

- No toques mis nachos Eddie.- lo señale con el dedo. Al parecer le hizo gracia mi cara pues empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Yo no pude evitar reír también, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el camarero ya se había ido.

El muchacho volvió con la cerveza de Edward pero esta vez, ni me miró.

- ¿Te apetece otra? - le ofrecí, esta vez quería pagar yo.

- Claro. - me sonrió. En lugar de esperar al camarero, me decidí a ir yo a la barra a por las cervezas. Mientras andaba tuve el extraño reflejo de darme la vuelta a mirar a Edward que curiosamente parecía estar mirándome el trasero. Giré la cabeza en segundos y no pude evitar sonreír.

El camarero que nos había servido estaba ahora en la barra con otra chica.

- ¿Qué desea? - me preguntó frio.

- Si , dos cervezas por favor.- le di mi tarjeta para pagar.

- ¿Su novio no quiere pagar esta vez? - me preguntó cuando vio que le daba mi tarjeta.

- No es mi novio y yo no soy de las que se deja invitar por el galán. - cogí las cervezas y le di una mirada de odio antes de alejarme. ¿Qué se había creído?

Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara de mala leche y me preguntó si estaba bien. Después de tantos años, aún me conocía bien.

- Si bebo otra más, tendrás que llamar a Emmet para que cargue conmigo. - bromeó tumbándose de nuevo. Yo hacía rato que estaba acomodada.

- ¿Quieres nadar un poco para sofocar la borrachera? ¿No querrás que Alice te vea dando tumbos en la cena?- le propuse mientras me levantaba.

- Creo que Alice me da más miedo que Emmet. - sonrió y también se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco así que hice algo raro en mí, le cogí de la mano para guiarlo. Fuimos hasta las escaleras de piedra que había a un lado de la piscina. Al principio, empecé a bajar yo poco a poco y él me fue siguiendo. El agua estaba estupenda así que cuando se acabaron los escalones me zambullí de cuerpo entero. Edward no parecía muy seguro, así que como mujer decidida que soy extendí la mano y volví a cogerlo para que me siguiera. Se metió entero hasta la cabeza, al principio me preocupo porque me había soltado y con lo mal que iba creí que podría ahogarse pero de repente saco la cabeza justo a diez centímetros de mi cara.

- Me has asustado capullo.- le dije susurrando de manera seductora.

- Lo siento... no era mi intención. - dijo el también susurrando. Él parecía mucho más sexy que yo usando el mismo método.

- El agua está genial - dije mirándolo fijamente.

- No se está mal. - dijo salpicándome. Abrí la boca como una niña pequeña y le salpiqué también. Nos picamos e hicimos una guerra de agua. Yo intenté meterle la cabeza dentro del agua pero el consiguió agarrarme y me sujetó contra su pecho. Yo no podía dejar de reír pero él se quedó serio, con una mirada penetrante, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé callada y le miré a los ojos del mismo modo en que lo hacía él. Creía que nada rompería ese contacto visual pero puede ver como sus ojos miraban mis labios. En mi cabeza, me decía a mi misma que eso no podía estar pasando. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba con Edward exactamente como siempre había deseado. Si lo hacía, si me decidía a inclinarme a besarle, ¿sería como con los otros? o ¿podríamos tener una oportunidad? Mientras yo tenía un debate interno, Edward tomó la decisión por mí y me arrastró hasta sus labios. No era como me lo había imaginado, era mil veces mejor. Era un beso tierno, intenso, caliente. Pude notar como su lengua me pedía permiso para entrar y yo le seguí el juego. Enredé su cuello con mis brazos y él me apretó más contra su pecho como si fuera a irme algún lado. El beso se estaba volviendo muy intenso y por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos pude notar como Edward se excitaba. Algo en mi interior hizo _clic_ y decidí parar el beso. El en cambio parecía dispuesto a seguir. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y esperé a que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto? - le propuse. Estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final.

- No creo que sea buena idea...- me susurró.

- ¿Por qué? - lo miré extrañada.

- Ambos hemos bebido y si llegamos hacerlo quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces. - se apartó un poco más de mi, sin soltarme.

- Y lo dice el que iba dando tumbos...- dije haciendo una mueca.

- Precisamente... Además ... hace diez años que no nos veíamos , ni siquiera hablamos y ¿ahora vamos a acabar así? - entristeció el rostro.

- ¿No quieres? - le pregunté mirando su pecho.

- Si... pero así no. Estamos en una piscina pública. No es muy apropiado. - dijo riéndose, yo también sonreí.

- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos del agua. - dije apartándome. Edward me miró con cara de corderito degollado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preocupé.

- Yo creo que me quedaré un poco más en el agua. No puedo salir... - Me reí al darme cuenta de que se refería a su erección.

- Muy bien, me voy a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme y quizás a dormir un poco. Nos vemos en la cena.

- Hasta luego. - me sonrió des del agua.

* * *

**K TAL CHICAS? OS GUSTO? JEJEJE **

**Se que a mas de uno le fastidia que corte el capitulo por lo mejor pero creedme vale la pena! **

**No olviden comentar! Aprecio mucho sus opiniones :D **

**Hasta el viernes que viene! **

**Fuertes mordiscos!**

***LZZ***

**-BadGirlsLA-**

**( _EN RECUERDO A LAS VICTIMAS DEL 11-M) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Viernes de nuevo ! _

_Hoy la cosa va a más! ADVERTENCIA: NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES uuuuu jajaja_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y no olviden comentar nos alegra el día jejeje _

_*LIZZ*_

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ASI COMO ALGUNOS SECUNDARIOS SON DE PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LA SRA. MEYER. EN CAMBIO, LA TRAMA Y CIERTOS PERSONAJES SON DE CREACION PROPIA DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA EXPRESAMENTE PROHIBIDO, LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA SIN CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

_

* * *

_____

_CAPITULO 4 _

Cuando iba de camino al ascensor para subir a mi cuarto el camarero de la piscina me paró para hablarme.

- ¡Señorita, señorita! - cuando me di la vuelta siguió hablando- Señorita, quería disculparme por haberle hablado de esa manera, tan grosero. No sé que me ha pasado. - se disculpó el muchacho.

- Mmmm... No importa ¿Jacob? - le quité importancia.

- Si, pero puede llamarme Jake. - me sonrió.

- Ok , Jake. Todos tenemos un mal día. - quise parecer amable.

- Verás, quizás te suena inapropiado, pero había pensado, si te interesa, que podríamos quedar esta noche, puedo enseñarte esto...- me sonrió. Yo apenas me lo pensé, Edward me había dejado con las ganas y el tal Jake estaba de buen ver.

- Claro.- dije de manera coqueta.- ¿A las once en el bar del hotel?- le propuse.

- A las once, ¡Genial!- se emocionó. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bella - le extendí la mano.

- Bella, un nombre precioso...- me dio un fuerte apretón.

- Hasta luego Jake. - me di la vuelta y seguí andando. Sabía que me estaba mirando el culo mientras andaba, así que hice lo que mejor se me daba, apreté fuerte las nalgas mientras me alejaba.

Subí a mi cuarto y me quité el bikini para darme una ducha. En la habitación tenía aire acondicionado pero estaba apagado y tenía calor. Me di una buena ducha fresca y me coloqué una de las toallas que habían en el lavabo. Como estaba sola en el cuarto, no tuve prisa en cambiarme. Me senté en la cama y cogí el mando de la tele. Me puse hacer zapping hasta que di con el canal de cine. Daban una de Tim Burton, dejé el canal para a ver si entendía algo. Era cosa complicada.

Ya llevaba media hora viendo la película cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levanté extrañada y me apreté mejor la toalla. Me puse de puntillas para mirar por la bisagra de la puerta y me quedé helada cuando vi quien había detrás. Me aparté de la puerta y me pensé dos veces si debía abrir. Volvieron a insistir. Respiré hondo y me decidí a abrir la puerta. Cogí el pomo y empecé a girarlo muy lentamente.

Abrí la puerta lo justo para asomar la cabeza, no quería que viera que estaba en toalla.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunté extrañada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - me miró con intensidad.

Yo no contesté, suspiré con fuerza y abrí la puerta del todo para que entrara. Entró dudoso cuando me vio la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Ando hasta el lado de la habitación donde estaba la cama y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Yo agarré la toalla con más fuerza, no sabía que debía pensar.

Me había decidido a preguntarle qué hacía allí, cuando se abalanzó sobre mí sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar. Me agarró la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarme con fiera intensidad. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar. Quité las manos de mi toalla y las puse sobre su cintura, haciendo que la toalla cayera al suelo. Edward se apartó un momento para mirarme de arriba a abajo y volvió a besarme del mismo modo. Algo desesperada, agarré su camiseta y tiré hacía arriba para quitársela, a lo que él no opuso resistencia. Una vez fuera la camiseta, fui a por el bañador. Me agaché para quitárselo y mientras volvía a subir fui besándole el pecho y le pasé las manos por donde le había besado con anterioridad.

Pude notar cómo se estremecía y gemía a mi paso. Edward colocó sus manos en mis nalgas y me levantó del suelo para colocarme en la enorme cama. Al caer sobre el colchón, pude notar su increíble erección, yo estaba más que dispuesta y lista así que envolví su cintura con las piernas y lo atraje hacía mí.

- Bells...- susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-¿Qué? - dije como pude.

- Yo no tengo... mmm... -cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Llevo... llevo un aro. - le dije besándolo con fuerza. No volvió a decirme nada más.

Me hizo gemir como nunca cuando me penetró. No sabía porque se había decidido a subir, pero no me importaba, iba a disfrutar del momento al máximo. Mientras empujaba, me besaba con intensidad, no dejó de hacerlo en todo el rato. De vez en cuando, dejaba mis labios para besarme el cuello y los pechos. Pero no tardaba en volver a ellos. Empezó a moverse con más rapidez lo que provocó que el placer se intensificara y que el orgasmo llegara con facilidad. Arqueé la espalda y agarré su espalda con fuerza cuando al fin me corrí, pude notar como él también llegaba al clímax. Me besó de manera tierna antes de derrumbarse sobre mí. Su respiración era acelerada y podía notar como su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Se quedó encima, abrazándome y de vez en cuando notaba como me besaba el hombro sobre el que estaba. No sé en qué momento, se quedó dormido, esta vez de verdad. Yo sonreí como una tonta, después de tanto había conseguido lo que quería pero algo en mi cabeza cambio... ¿Y si era solo sexo? ¿Y si no significaba nada para él? Al fin y al cabo, yo lo había hecho con muchos chicos, sexo sin compromiso. Pude notar como las lágrimas caían por mi cara, después de todo, no había logrado olvidarlo y si eso no era real, sufriría, cosa que había estado evitando tantos años. Le abracé con fuerza para que ese momento durara un poco más. Debí apretar con mucha fuerza porque se despertó. Levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró aún sonlloliento antes de bostezar y hacerse a un lado de la cama. Se colocó boca arriba y extendió sus brazos haciéndome un gesto con las manos para que me colocara entre ellos. Sonreí débilmente y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el me envolvió el cuerpo con la misma fuerza con la que yo le había abrazado y al parecer volvió a dormirse. Yo cerré los ojos y dejé que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

Cuando mejor estaba una musiquilla familiar empezó a sonar. Mi móvil.- No- susurré apretando el pecho de Edward.

- No lo cojas...- susurró. Levanté la cabeza y parecía que seguía dormido. Volví a colocar la cabeza sobre su pecho pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez era el del cuarto. Solo podía ser una persona. Alice.

El teléfono estaba en el lado en que dormía Edward así que extendí el brazo para cogerlo. Contra más intentaba acercarme a la mesilla Edward más me apretaba contra suyo.

- Eddie, suéltame. El teléfono. - susurré con dulzura.

- No... mdgsdsk...- no entendí lo que decía así que sonreí e intenté soltarme de nuevo.

- Edward, Alice está llamando debo cogérselo. - Debió de ser el nombre de su hermana porque en cuanto acabé la frase abrió los ojos como si le hubieran tirado de los pelos de las piernas.

Alargué el brazo y cogí el teléfono, Edward no me dejó alejarme mucho.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Ya era hora! Cariño te estamos esperando, ¿Dónde estabas? - me chilló Alice.

- Perdona, me he quedado dormida. ¿Qué hora es? - dije fingiendo sueño.

- Son casi las nueve. El buffet es solo hasta las nueve y media, si no te das prisa te quedarás sin cenar.

- ¿Ya es la hora de cenar? - miré a Edward espantada y él pareció ponerse igual de nervioso.

- Si, venga espabílate.

- Si, Si ya voy. - dije antes de colgar y levantarme con rapidez.

Edward se levantó a la misma rapidez y se colocó de nuevo el bañador y la camiseta. Yo me puse un vestido de tirantes que me había dejado preparado antes de ducharme. Me peiné como pude y ambos salimos del cuarto a toda velocidad.

- Voy a ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme, yo diré que he estado en la piscina.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego.

- Bella, espera.- Dijo cuando yo me disponía a entrar en el ascensor.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, el me cogió de la mano y me tiró hacía él para después besarme de la manera más tierna en que jamás me habían besado. Justo entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo me aparté dispuesta a entrar. Entré en el montacargas ante la mirada de Edward, no sé por qué pero salí del ascensor y poniéndome de puntillas volví a besarlo, esta vez con más rapidez. Quise apartarme, pero cuando me alejaba me cogió de la muñeca y volvió acercarme a sus labios. Yo sonreí mientras me besaba y con las manos sobre su pecho hice fuerza para apartarlo. Pude ver como se saboreaba los labios cuando entré en el ascensor y le di al botón antes de que acabáramos en el cuarto otra vez.

Cuando bajé al comedor, estaban los cuatro esperando en la puerta. Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento chicos. Deberás.

- No importa, Ed también está desaparecido. - dijo Emmet que estaba ojeando el menú del día.

- Conociéndolo seguramente se debe haber quedado dormido en una hamaca de la piscina.- bromeó Jasper.

- O quizás a ligado y está ahora con una chica...- dijo Rosalie mirándome. Seguramente lo dijo para ver qué cara ponía, ella sabía que me dolían esos comentarios. Pero por supuesto, no me importo esta vez, porque era yo quien había estado con el toda la tarde.

- Seguramente.- dije sonriendo.

- ¡Oh por fin! Allí está- dijo Alice señalando al fondo donde se podía ver a Edward en camisa y bermudas negras. Se había dado prisa, ni siquiera se había peinado. Yo procuré mirar a otro lado, no quería que se me notara.

- ¿Donde coño estabas? - chilló Alice a su hermano.

- Lo siento, me he quedado dormido en la piscina y hasta que no han cerrado nadie me ha despertado. - dijo casi sin aire.

- Que os he dicho - recalcó Jasper.

- Venga chicos vamos a cenar. - dijo Alice.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa redonda, yo me coloqué entre Alice y Emmet quedando Edward delante de mí. Como era buffet, una vez nos sirvieron la bebida, nos levantamos a por la comida. Yo estaba en la zona de ensaladas cuando pude notar que Edward, de manera disimulada, se ponía a mi lado. No pude evitar sonreír de manera tonta.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos después? - me susurró mientras cogía tomates para su ensalada.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea? - fingí que cogía más lechuga.

- No, pero es lo que me apetece.- cogió zanahoria rallada.

- Mierda.- maldije cuando me acordé de Jake.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

- He quedado con el camarero. - me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué camarero? - frunció el ceño.

- El de la piscina, me ha invitado a salir cuando me iba a mi cuarto.

- ¡Joder, Bella! - pareció enfadarse.

- No pasa nada, le doy plantón y listo.

- No te molestes, ya no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? - me acerqué a él.

- Con lo que había pasado en la piscina y tú has perdido el culo por quedar con otro. - dijo enfadado.

- Tú me has rechazado- le encaré.

- ¡No es cierto! Te he dicho que no era un buen momento. - me miró con furia.

- Hey chicos, ¿discutiendo otra vez? - Se acercó Alice.

- No. No tengo hambre. - dijo Edward dejando su plato encima de una mesa cualquiera y dando media vuelta para irse del comedor. Yo me quede allí parada, observando cómo se alejaba. Seguramente, la antigua Bella hubiera ido tras él pero la chica que era hoy en día era muy orgullosa para arrastrarse por ningún hombre.

- Capullo- murmuré cuando abandonó el comedor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - me preguntó mi amiga preocupada.

- Nada, ya sabes. Sus gilipolleces. - me fui a sentar a la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cenamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, Edward estaba más tiempo fuera que en su casa y nadie parecía echarlo de menos durante la cena. Informé a mis amigos de mi cita y después de quedar con Alice y Rosalie para ir a la playa al día siguiente, me fui al bar donde había quedado con Jacob. Me pedí un ron con hielo y esperé sentada en la barra.

Aún quedaban quince minutos para que fuera la hora, empecé a pensar en Edward otra vez.

Por alguna extraña razón, la culpa me comía por dentro. El tenía razón y yo había actuado mal. Sabía que si quería tener una relación normal debía de aclarar las cosas con él. Aún no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo había hecho el amor conmigo. Parecía desesperado, quizás era solo un polvo... Estaba claro, debía hablar con él. Pagué mi copa y me decidí a irme a buscarlo. - A la mierda el camarero- pensé.

Cogí el ascensor y el primer sitio donde se me ocurrió buscarlo fue en su cuarto. Las dos parejas estaban en la bolera que había al lado del hotel, así que nadie me vería subir. Busqué la habitación 157 y piqué a la puerta con fuerza. Esperé a que me abriera. No había señal. Volví a golpear la puerta. Nada.

- ¡Edward! Ábreme - dije mientras volvía a picar. Nada. No estaba en su cuarto. Volví al ascensor y bajé hasta la planta de calle. Salí fuera del hotel y miré a mí alrededor. Bares, restaurantes, Pubs, la bolera... sería inútil buscarlo. Tardaría una eternidad en encontrarlo. Suspiré a modo de rendición y decidí volver a mi cuarto. Podría a ver ido con Jacob pero no me apetecía cagarla más. Hablaría con Edward por la mañana.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL CHICAS?**

**QUIZAS LA REACCION DE EDWARD FUE EXAGERADA, LO ENTIENDO, PERO EL SE PENSO QUE BELLA SEGUIRIA SIENDO LA MISMA Y CREEDME QUE SE EQUIVOCA JEJE **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR CHICAS! :D **

LA COSA IRA A MEJOR POCO A POCO , NO DEJEN DE SEGUIRNOS ; )

Fuertes Mordiscos

***LIZZ***

**-BadGirlsLA- **


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! ¿Se puede? jeje _

_De nuevo viernes y dispuesta a sorprenderos ; ) Espero que se así y me dejeis muchos comemts juas juas ... por soñar que no quede. _

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ASI COMO ALGUNOS SECUNDARIOS SON DE PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LA SRA. MEYER. EN CAMBIO, LA TRAMA Y CIERTOS PERSONAJES SON DE CREACION PROPIA DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA EXPRESAMENTE PROHIBIDO, LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA SIN CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO.**

_DISFRUTENLO ! _

_*LIZZ* _

* * *

CAPITULO-5

Aquella noche dormí de un tirón, había sido un día agotador. El sol ya calentaba el ambiente cuando oí mi móvil sonar. Alice.

- ¿Si?- dije aún dormida.

- Buenos días dormilona. Vamos a bajar a desayunar, ¿estás presentable? - me preguntó muy risueña.

- Mmmm... casi. Dame diez minutos. - dije mientras me incorporaba.

- Muy bien, quedamos en el ascensor entonces.

- Vale, hasta ahora cariño. - colgué y me di una ducha súper rápida. Tanto que aún me sobraron tres minutos de los diez que había pedido.

Salí del cuarto con mi bolso a cuestas y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie delante de los ascensores. Alice parecía muy contenta pero Rose hacía su típica cara de asco.

Al llegar, Jasper y Emmet ya estaban en la mesa redonda que nos habían asignado la noche anterior, Edward no estaba. Yo no le di importancia, pues di por hecho que estaría durmiendo aún pero la cara de Emmet no parecía muy contenta.

- Grandullón, ¿Donde está Ed? - preguntó Alice a su hermano justo después de darle un beso a su novio.

- Cariño, siéntate. - dijo Jasper con semblante triste.

- Ed se ha ido.- dijo Emmet mirando a otro lado.

-¿Como que se ha ido? - preguntó Alice sorprendida. Yo también lo estaba.

- Hizo las maletas anoche y se ha vuelto a Ámsterdam...- respondió Jasper a su prometida.

- Pero... ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó abatida mi amiga. Yo no pude quedarme a escuchar más. Antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a asomar me fui corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta como pude y una vez dentro apoye la espalda contra la pared, me fallaban las fuerzas. Acabé sentada en el suelo, llorando como una idiota. Sabía que me lo había buscado yo solita pero él tampoco había puesto de su parte. Tantos años esperando a que mi príncipe azul viniera y al final me había dado de canto en las narices. Estaba confusa pero ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por Edward en el pasado, era momento de dar borrón y cuenta nueva. Me levanté, me lavé la cara y respiré hondo, dejando salir a la mujer fatal que era. No iba a permitir que nadie me estropeara las vacaciones. Estaba lista y dispuesta para hacer cualquier cosa, era mi semana. Guardado Edward, de nuevo, en el cajón del olvido, bajé a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos parecían tristes por su marcha, incluso Rose, pero yo me hice de piedra y seguí con lo planeado.

Las chicas habíamos quedado para ir a la playa, así que después de desayunar nos fuimos a disfrutar del sol. Alice no parecía muy puesta así que decidí proponer lo que más animaba a mi mejor amiga.

- Chicas, ¿qué tal si pasamos de la playa un rato y nos vamos a comprar recuerdos para la familia? Me estoy asando...- dije levantándome de mi toalla.

- Si, tienes razón. Hace demasiado calor. - Me dio la razón Rosalie, cosa extraña en ella. Quizás ella también quería animar un poco a Alice.

- Está bien... - dijo sin ganas Alice, se levantó de su toalla y se puso la ropa. Rose y yo hicimos lo propio.

Cerca de la playa había un gran paseo con paradas diversas para comprar recuerdos. Después de ver más de una docena, yo escogí un gran marcó de fotos hecho con madera a mano para regalarle a mi padre. A él le encantaba colocar fotografías en la pared y ese detalle me pareció el más apropiado. Alice le compró a su madre unas sábanas muy bonitas de un color lila azulado que daba gusto mirar. Rosalie no parecía decidirse por nada. Como ya llevábamos mucho rato andando les sugerí ir a comer por la zona.

Entramos en un restaurante muy pequeño que, según el cartel, preparaban comida típica.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que había al fondo en una pequeña terracita con palmeras muy mona. Después de pedir, harta de ver triste a mi amiga me decidí a hablar.

- Cariño, olvídate del tema. Por favor, ¡Estamos de vacaciones! - exclamé.

- Lo sé y lo siento de verdad, pero la actitud de niño pequeño de mi hermano me saca de quicio. - dijo frustrada Alice.

- ¿Y a quien no...? - susurró Rose.

- Nunca se había comportado así. Es que se fue sin decir por qué... - parecía enfadada.

- Yo si lo sé...- dije mirándome las manos que tenía colocadas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver? - me miró con los ojos como platos.

- Quizás...- susurré.

- ¡Bells!¿Volviste a pegarle? - me miró enfadada.

- No, eso no. - dije negando con las manos.

- ¡Oh - Dios- mío! - dijo Rosalie sonriendo.- Tú eras con quien estaba ayer Ed ... - me señaló con el dedo acusador.

- No digas tonterías Rose, Bells y mi hermano no...- me defendió Alice.

- Alice... - la interrumpí.- Es cierto - admití.

- Lo sabía - dijo Rose cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y tirando hacía atrás en su silla.

- ¿Bells? ¿Cómo que es cierto?- me preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Ayer, coincidimos en la piscina y bebimos más de la cuenta...- mentí, no quería decirle toda la verdad a Alice y mucho menos a Rosalie. - Acabamos en mi cuarto. Todo parecía estar bien pero se ve que tu hermano se lo tomó muy enserio y le molestó eso de que yo quedara con el camarero...- acabé de contar mi versión de los hechos.

- ¿Para ti fue solo sexo?- me preguntó seria Alice.

- Si - mentira.

- ¿Y para mi hermano no? - volvió a preguntar.

- Yo creía que él lo veía del mismo modo... pero se enfadó mucho. - respondí mirando a la mesa. No quería que notara que mentía.

Perecía que estaba pensando, se hizo a un lado cuando la camarera nos trajo las bebidas. Seguía muy seria, sin decir palabra. La culpa se me comía, así que no me quedo otra que hablar.

- Lo siento deberás Alice... - me miró fijamente.

- Ves como ir de flor en flor no es bueno.- intervino Rose.

- Cállate Rosalie. - dijo con furia Alice, eso me sorprendió tanto a mí como a Rosalie. - No estoy enfadada Bella... Estoy decepcionada, con ambos. Después de tantos años, di por supuesto que las cosas irían mejor. Estoy cansada de que os hagáis esto. Habéis sufrido mucho...

- No creo que él haya sufrido mucho... - dije de manera irónica.

- No tienes ni idea Bells... - me interrumpió. - ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado? , ¿Te piensas que se fue a vivir a Europa porque no encontraba trabajo en nuestra ciudad?

- Él se casó con Tanya.- me defendí.

- Admito que sus actos no le apoyan mucho pero créeme Bella, las has cagado. - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Dios... - dije tapándome la cara con las dos manos. Por alguna razón, me enfadé. No quería ser yo la mala, no era justo. Sentía que todos veían a Edward como la víctima cuando era yo la que había sufrido todos estos años. - ¿Sabes qué?¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Sabía que era mala idea que todos se acoplaran a nuestro viaje. - me levanté enfurecida y salí del restaurante corriendo.

- ¡Bells, espera! - oí como me llamaba Alice. - Cariño espera, ¿Dónde vas? - pude notar cómo me seguía.

- Me vuelvo a casa. - gruñí.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¿Tú también? Eso es Bella, huye como has hecho siempre. - Yo seguí andando mientras mi amiga se quedaba parada viendo como me marchaba.

Estaba harta, harta y enfurecida. En ese momento, solo pensaba en lo injusto de la situación y decidí que si los demás querían que fuera la mala, lo sería. Corrí hasta el hotel y entre en el bar de la piscina en busca de Jacob. Cuando di con él, me acerqué con calma y me inventé una excusa para el plantón de la noche anterior.

- Jacob - lo llamé. El camarero estaba en la barra él solo. Cuando me miró puse cara de buena y solté una mentira. - Siento mucho no haber venido anoche, estaba tan cansada por el viaje que me quedé dormida después del baño. - sonreí esperando que me creyera.

- Oh, tranquila. Lo entiendo. - dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- ¿A qué hora sales hoy? Podríamos quedar y tomar algo en mi cuarto... - puse una mirada seductora. El abrió la boca sorprendido y arqueó una ceja.

- A las tres. - dijo con dificultad.

- Muy bien... habitación 239. Hasta luego. - dije dándome la vuelta y marchándome a mi cuarto. La sonrisa que había fingido desapareció en cuanto subí al ascensor. Allí estaba sola, no tenía porque fingir. No iba a dejar que me ahogara la fiesta nadie.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto saqué mi móvil del bolso y le mandé un sms a Alice:

"CAMBIÓ DE PLANES. NO M VY. HE KEDADO KN EL KAMARERO. NS VMS EN LA CENA. BYE."

Creía que me contestaría pero no lo hizo. Pasé de preocuparme y me fui al baño para darme una ducha. Aún tenía arena encima. Al poco de salir de la ducha, mientras removía entre la ropa en busca de algo sexy el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Creí que sería Alice, así que corrí para cogerlo.

- ¿Diga? - no contestaron. - Hooolaaaa, ¿Alice eres tú?- nada. - ¿Quien es?¿Jacob? - colgaron.

Miré extrañada el teléfono y volví a colocar el auricular en su sitio. Al pensar que era Alice, cogí el móvil y la llamé pensando que el teléfono del cuarto no iba muy bien.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Alice.

- Hola, soy yo. ¿Me has llamado? - le pregunté como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No, yo no.

- Vaya... me han llamado al cuarto pero han colgado. - le informé.

- Pues yo no he sido. Tengo que colgar Jasper esta esperándome. - dijo fría. Sabía que estaba molesta conmigo pero no me importaba.

- Hasta luego. - colgué.

Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para las tres debía darme prisa en vestirme. Me coloqué una camisetilla de tirantes blanca y mi falda tejana con vuelo, la falda era tan corta que si me agachaba un poco se me veía hasta el corazón. Para estar en la habitación no me apetecía ponerme calzado, así que me quede descalza. Eran las tres y seis minutos cuando picaron a la puerta. - Si que está desesperado.- pensé.

Abrí la puerta y Jacob me miró de arriba a abajo. Llevaba en las manos un paquete de seis cervezas. Había pensado en todo.

- Pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí. - le invité a entrar.

- He traído algo de beber. - me enseño las cervezas.

- Genial, las pondré en el mini bar a enfriar. - se las cogí y las llevé hasta la pequeña nevera del cuarto. Ahí llegaba el momento de agacharse levemente. Me levanté con rapidez y me di la vuelta para comprobar que el truco del tanga había funcionado, estaba colorado y con la boca abierta.

- Y dime ¿Eres de por aquí? - quise sacar tema de conversación mientras me acercaba a sentarme en la cama.

- No, no. Me vine a vivir aquí hace unos años. En realidad, soy de Forks. - se sentó a mi lado lentamente.

- ¿¡En serio! ¡Yo soy de Forks! - exclamé sorprendida. - Bueno, ahora vivo en Seattle pero nací en Forks.

- Bromeas - sonrió.

- No, en serio. Palabrita. - dije haciendo una cruz sobre el mi pecho. Pude notar como el miraba mi escote, era el momento de la acción. - ¿Y piensas volver algún día a Forks? - le pregunté de manera seductora.

- Si, esto es temporal. Me fui porque mi novia me dejó, supongo que huí como un cobarde. Creí que así el dolor se iría antes. - me quedé parada en lo mucho que se parecía a mí. Levanté una de mis manos y la puse sobre su mejilla para darle ánimos.

- Te entiendo muy bien, créeme. - le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa de manera dulce.

Decidí pasar a la acción y coloqué la mano que tenía libre sobre uno de sus hombros y lo acerqué a mis labios. Él no parecía estar en contra de seguirme la corriente. Nos besamos con pasión durante un rato hasta que la sed de sexo se apoderó de ambos.

Me abalancé sobre él, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama quedando yo a horcajadas sobre él. Mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, el fue subiendo las manos por mis piernas hasta colocarlas debajo de la falda sobre mis nalgas. Me puse recta y me levanté la camisetilla quedando mi sujetador libre. Jacob se relamió los labios antes de empujarme hacia él quedando mis pechos sobre su cara. Los besó por encima de la prenda que llevaba puesta haciéndome gemir de placer. Me agarró por la cintura, forzándome a dar la vuelta quedando yo sobre la cama y él sobre mí. Se puso de rodillas mirándome y se sacó la camiseta dejando su pecho esculpido a la vista. Me senté para poder acércame a su pecho. Besé, lamí y mordí cada parte de su tableta. El, aprovechó que me tenía cerca para desprenderme del sujetador. Una vez fuera, volvió a tumbarme y se acercó para meterse uno de mis pechos en la boca. Cuando empezó a bajar por mi vientre algo nos interrumpió. El teléfono.

- Juro que lo desconectaré.- murmuré enfadada, dejé que sonara. No quería parar. Jacob sonrió ante mi comentario y se levantó un poco para, con las dos manos, sacarme la minifalda.

Acarició mis piernas mientras subía las manos para ir a por el tanga. Antes de que pudiera bajarme la prenda el teléfono volvió a sonar. - Joder- gruñí.

- Quizás es importante... - me dijo de manera suave. Hice una mueca y una vez se hizo a un lado para darme vía libre, me acerqué hacia el teléfono. Descolgué y respondí algo molesta.

- ¿Diga?- dije de manera brusca. No contestaron.- ¿Quién es?- Nada. ¿Se me oye? Holaaa- insistí. Por extraño que parezca, mi cabeza trajo a mi memoria las llamadas que me hacían en casa y que nunca tenían respuesta. Junto a las llamadas, la idea de que fuera Edward me vinieron a la mente. Hice una locura.

- Edward, ¿eres tú?- no contestaron pero pude oír como suspiraba antes de colgar. Me quedé con el auricular junto al oído escuchando el pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado. Estaba paralizada.

- ¿Va todo bien?- me preguntó Jacob sentándose a mi lado. Colgué el teléfono y me quedé con la mirada perdida. Respire hondo hasta que mi cabeza reacciono.

- Vete.- le ordené.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si lo estábamos pasando muy bien...- me dijo Jake acercándose a mi cuello.

- ¡Vete! - repetí de manera más brusca.

-Está bien.- me contestó como un crio. Cogió su camiseta y salió del cuarto no sin antes darme una mala mirada. Me dio igual que se enfadara.

Me quedé un rato sentada en la esquina de la cama, miraba al vació. No pensaba, solo estaba allí sin más. Cuando reaccioné, me volví a vestir, en lugar de la minifalda me coloqué unos pantalones cortos. Busqué entre mis cosas hasta dar con mi móvil y después de unos minutos dudando, mandé un sms a Emmet. No quería molestar más a Alice.

"GRANDULLÓN PASAMÉ EL MVL DE ED XFAVOR". En menos de dos minutos obtuve respuesta. 678559946. Marqué el número y antes de darle al botón de llamar respiré hondo un par de veces. Empezó a sonar. Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos. Colgué. Le di al botón de rellanada decidida a hablar con él. Un pitido. Dos.

- ¿Diga? - respondió por fin.

- Ed, soy Bella. - el no conocía mi móvil o al menos eso pensaba yo.

- Lo sé, he visto el número. - dijo rápido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no sabía cómo seguir.

- Te estuve buscando anoche...- dije finalmente. Más silencio. - Lo siento...- susurré. No contestó así que seguí hablando. - Edward no sabía que hubiera significado tanto para ti... yo creía... - apreté fuerte los ojos.- Tu reacción fue exagerada Ed, hasta tu hermana lo piensa.- subí el tono de voz. Parecía un monólogo. -¿No piensas contestar? - chillé.

- Y ¿qué quieres que te diga Bells? - me preguntó sin ganas.

- Dime qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza Edward. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dije intentando suavizar el tono.

- ¿Para qué, Bella? De qué sirve que diga lo que yo quiero si después acabamos como tú quieres... - dijo frustrado.

- Eso no es cierto... - murmuré.

- Si lo es Bells. Hicimos lo que tú quisiste hace diez años y ahora quieres que sea del mismo modo. Tú dices que no significó nada, ¿y debo seguirte el rollo? ¿Como si no me importara? Creo que no Bells... esta vez no.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has estado llamando todo este tiempo Ed? - pregunté dolida. Suspiró con fuerza.

- Aunque no te lo creas... yo quería estar contigo Bella. Eras mi amiga... ahora eres una desconocida. Ya no eres la misma de antes y eso no me gusta. - dijo casi sin voz.

- Pues lo siento mucho Edward, porque ahora soy así, le pese a quien le pese. - respondí fría.

- Pues es una lástima... - hizo una pausa.- Adiós Bella.- colgó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

_

* * *

_

UUUOOOO JEJE , OS GUSTO? U.U

ESPERO HABER LOGRADO MI OBJETIVO Y OS HAYA SORPRENDIDO :D

____Fuertes mordiscos

*LIZZ*

-BadGirlsLA-


	6. NOTA INFORMATIVA

_**Hola chica/os ! Como podréis a ver comprovado , el viernes pasado y este ultimo no pude actualizar , un problema con la web me lo impedía. Por eso y para compensar la espera este viernes día 8 colgaré doble capitulo. Es decir,el 6 y 7.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y me ALEGRA DE VERAS que os guste el fic.**_

_**Un fuerte mordisco y un abrazo a todos mis seguidores. Nos vemos el viernes !**_

***LIZZ* **


	7. Chapter 7

**_LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y YO QUE SOY PERSONA DE PALABRA AQUI VENGO UN VIERNES MAS A TRAEROS LA RACION DE FROZEN JEJEJE_**

**_ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE OS GUSTEN LOS DOS CAPITULOS QUE VOY A COLGAR HOY ... MAS DE UNA SE QUEDARA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA ... NO SUFRAIS !_**

**_PRONTO SE ACLARARAN MUCHAS DUDAS QUE SE QUE TENEIS. APROBECHO PARA AGRADECER VUESTROS COMMENTS UNA SEMANA MAS :D ME ANIMAN MUCHO Y ME DAN FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR. _**

**_DISFRUTEN MUCHO MIS CHICS! _**

**_*LIZZ*_**

* * *

_CAPITULO-6 _

Colgué el auricular en su sitio, cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer? Hiciera lo que hiciera, nada le parecía bien. Quizás era una señal de que eso nunca funcionaria. Por mucho que nos quisiéramos, jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Me tendría que resignar y olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Mi vida junto a Edward había sido maravillosa en el pasado pero ahora habíamos tomado rumbos distintos y debía aceptarlo.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui en busca de mis amigos. Encontré a Emmet y Jasper en la piscina, estaban esperando a las chicas, ellas habían subido a ponerse los bañadores. Yo decidí sentarme a los pies de una de las hamacas que habían cogido los muchachos e intenté disfrutar del rato. Cuando las chicas bajaron, Alice me miró un momento, yo hice una mueca y miré al suelo avergonzada. Era mi manera de pedir perdón a mi amiga por mi comportamiento. Ella, en lugar de echarme el sermón, se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo apreté con la misma intensidad. Me soltó, volvió a la posición original y me dio una amplia sonrisa.

-No te comas la cabeza Bells, mi hermano puede ser muy orgulloso a veces.- me dijo Emmet dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Solo a veces?- bromeé.

-Bells, tú también dejas que desear.- ahí estaba el sermón de Alice.

-Lo sé.- Admití.- Pero he intentado hablar con él, no quiere escucharme. Estoy cansada… voy a dejarlo marchar.- dije al fin, era mi manera de empezar a olvidarlo, aceptar que no podía ser.

-Está bien… - susurró Alice.

-Aunque no te lleves bien con Ed, nosotros seguimos siendo tu familia.- me apretujo Emmet con sus enormes brazos. Yo sonreí mientras intentaba deshacerme de la llave del grandullón.

-Emmet, le estás haciendo daño.- advirtió Rose. Me sorprendió que ella hablara, creía que le gustaba verme sufrir.

- Gracias, chicos. Deberás, os quiero mucho a todos, siento mucho haberme comportado así estos días. Hemos venido todos juntos a celebrar una despedida. – sonreí al pronunciar la última parte.

- Es verdad, esta noche hay que ponerse guapos quiero salir a ¡Bailar! – chilló emocionada Alice.

- Dios, si. Necesito emborracharme.- dijo Rose, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Ella no solía beber. Todos nos la quedamos mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo beber yo también?- alzó los brazos.

- Lo pasaremos genial.- dije con una media sonrisa.

La tarde la pasé con mi particular familia, riendo, haciendo bromas sin sentido. Jasper y Emmet se peleaban por entrar a la piscina y las chicas nos dedicamos a tomar el sol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me lo estaba pasando realmente bien, había olvidado cómo se sentía uno rodeado por la gente que te quiere. Mis supuestos amigos de Seattle no me conocían, solo conocían a la mujer que fingía ser, por despecho.

Sí, lo admito, me comporte así por despecho. No debería pero lo hice. Me aproveche de los hombres a mi antojo, haciendo sufrir a mucha gente. En ese momento, no me importaba, pues sentía que la única víctima era yo. Pero esos dos días con Edward me hicieron ver que todos éramos victimas. Sabía que después de tantos años, me costaría deshacerme de la mujer que era hoy en día, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo por volver a ser la que era. Y no lo haría por Edward, si no por mí.

La semana de vacaciones se nos pasó volando a todos. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era domingo y tocaba volver hacer las maletas para volver a casa. Antes de dejar la habitación, me paré en la puerta y eché un último vistazo con melancolía, para las próximas vacaciones volvería. Había significado muchísimo ese sitio y no quería que solo fuera un recuerdo o un montón de fotos. A Jacob no volví a mirarlo. Ni siquiera me despedí. Tocaba ser una nueva Bella y él era un gran error.

Justo antes de subir al avión, nos dimos un abrazo colectivo. Había sido una semana muy intensa y se lo debía todo a ellos, a mi familia. Edward quedó guardado en el fondo más hondo de mi corazón, sabía que no podría olvidarlo pero era hora de pasar página.

En pocas horas, volvería al trabajo y a mi rutina, eso me ayudaría a despejarme. Cuando fui a por mi perro Sky, mi padre me suplicó que no me lo llevara. Al parecer habían hecho muy buenas migas. Le prometí que lo traería a menudo para que lo viera.

La noche de nuestra vuelta dormí abrazaba a mi querida mascota. Era lo más parecido a un hombre que tenía en mi vida. Decidí que a la mañana siguiente lo llevaría a correr por al parque, le encantaba perseguir a los patos del estanque. Como imaginar que no llegaríamos a pasear…

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando mi despertador volvió a sonar. Me levanté casi sin fuerzas y me dispuse hacerme café antes de vestirme para salir con Sky. Mientras me tomaba el desayuno me acerqué a abrir las cortinas del salón. – Oh no…- susurré desmoralizada. Estaba lloviendo. – Lo siento mi baby, tendremos que dejar lo del parque para otro día. No queras llenarte de barro.- le dije a mi perro acariciándole la cabeza. Lo sacaría a la hora de comer si dejaba de llover.

Como tenía tiempo de sobras me fui a dar un baño relajante, en lugar de mi habitual ducha de tres minutos que me daba cada mañana. Me vestí con calma y para hacer tiempo miré mis e-mails. Tenía siete del trabajo y otros tantos de amigos. Borré los que no eran del trabajo sin ni siquiera leerlos. Cuando las ocho tocaron cogí mi bolso, la carpeta con mis bocetos y las llaves del coche. Llovía a cantaros y en ese momento no me apeteció ir en autobús al trabajo.

Bajé hasta la planta del parking y me monté en el coche. No tenía prisas, así que antes de arrancar busque en mi ipod un buen álbum para escuchar de camino. Un vez que di con lo que buscaba, lo conecté al adaptador y me dispuse a arrancar.

Fruncí el ceño, llovía mucho y había mucho tráfico. Yo era una conductora prudente, sabía que si llovía no debía ir muy rápido… pero no todo el mundo era como yo…

Me quedaban ya tan solo dos calles para llegar al aparcamiento del edificio donde trabajaba. Me paré en el semáforo del cruce mayor. Mi coche quedo justo delante de la larga fila de coches esperando a que cambiara el color. Cuando el semáforo rojo empezaba a parpadear, una furgoneta blanca de frutas, iba muy rápido para ser un coche tan pesado. Cuando el conductor se disponía a pasar por el cruce el semáforo se puso en rojo para él. Iba a tanta velocidad que no le dio tiempo a frenar, debido a la intensa lluvia, las ruedas patinaron, resbalando la enorme furgoneta hacía el lado donde estaba estacionado mi coche. Pude ver como el coche se acercaba a mí a una gran velocidad y sin control. Sabía que me aplastaría…

-Dios mío…- susurré justo antes de que todo se volviera negro. Todo se había acabado para mí.


	8. Chapter 8

_CAPITULO 7 _

Es increíble como todo puede desaparecer en un instante. Tanta vida, tantos momentos se desvanecen en la nada. Como si nada importara, ni la propia existencia. Mientras desaparezco todo cuanto he hecho, todo lo que he odiado… amado pasa ante mis ojos. Mis padres. Sky. Alice, Edward…

¿De qué había servido tanto sufrimiento? Tanto luchar contra el dolor para nada.

La vida puede desaparecer con la misma facilidad con la que se apaga una bombilla. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo desaparecía, no sentía nada, solo me quedaba aferrarme a los recuerdos que parecían volverse negros por momentos.

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó una niña muy risueña._

_- Isabella… - respondí yo mirándome los pies. Era mi primer día de colegio y aún no conocía a nadie._

_- Yo me llamo Alice. – dijo ella toda alegre. Aquella niña era monísima. Tenía el pelo a la altura de las orejas, parecía una mini hada. - ¿Tú tienes hermanos?- me preguntó durante el recreo._

_- No. Mis padres viven en casas diferentes. – respondí dándole un bocado a mi manzana._

_- Pues yo tengo dos hermanos muy tontos. Emmet es el mayor esta en primaria y Edward esta en un curso más que nosotras. Él no es tan tonto como Emmet pero también lo es. – la cara que puso me hizo reír a carcajadas. Después de ese día seriamos inseparables._

_Era viernes por la tarde. Alice y yo acabábamos de plegar de la escuela cuando su madre nos vino a buscar._

_-Bells le he dicho a tu padre que te llevaría a merendar a casa. Luego te acompañara Carlisle. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa una amable Esme. Ella era toda dulzura._

_-¿En serio? Oh mama genial- exclamó Alice mientras nos subíamos al todoterreno de su madre._

_Yo solo pude forzar una sonrisa y dar las gracias como mi padre me había enseñado. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me quedé paralizada al ver la enorme casa donde vivía mi amiga. A su lado mi casa parecía una caja de zapatos. Esme me invitó a entrar cuando me vio parada en la puerta._

_-Chicos ya estamos aquí.- dio un pequeño chillido Esme a sus hijos mayores. Un chico muy grandote bajó las escaleras con un balón en las manos._

_-Emmet no juegues con la pelota en casa. – lo riño su madre.- ¿Dónde está Ed?_

_- En el salón haciendo los deberes.- dijo aquel muchacho enorme._

_- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo señorito.- le sacó el balón de las manos Esme y le señalo con el dedo la escalera para que volviera a su cuarto. Emmet hizo una mueca y obedeció._

_Seguí a Esme y Alice hasta el salón donde un niño alto y delgado, todo lo contrario a Emmet, estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo los deberes en la mesilla de café. Levantó la mirada de los libros cuando Esme le dijo que me saludara. Me quedé prendada de aquel niño tan guapo. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes de un color muy intenso. Sus fracciones eran muy finas como si lo hubieran esculpido. Me miró de una manera muy intensa antes de decirme simplemente.-Hola- después bajaría la mirada para seguir con lo suyo._

_-Como sigamos andando más voy a caer rendida.- exclamé harta de andar por el centro comercial._

_-Oh vamos Bells, necesito otros zapatos.- dijo Alice tirando de mi._

_-¿Otros? Ya te has comprado tres pares. – me quejé._

_- Solo uno más. Te lo juro. Después iremos donde tú quieras… Edward está en casa. – dijo levantando las cejas._

_- Uno más y basta.- levanté mi dedo en modo de amenaza._

_- Genial. ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?- me agarró del brazo. _

_- No, hoy no.- sonreí._

_- No quiero que hagas esto... - le dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar._

_- Bells, pero tú eres mi amiga. - me dijo acercándose más a mí._

_- Exacto, soy tu amiga y no voy a dejar que hagas esto. - le aparté empujándole el pecho._

_- No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. - me dijo cogiéndome de la mano._

_- Si te quedas conmigo estaremos viviendo una mentira. - le solté la mano._

_- ¿Pero por qué no quieres que lo intentemos? - volvió a insistir._

_- ¿Y si lo intentamos? Yo me haré ilusiones y tú te darás cuenta de que no quieres estar conmigo_

_y será entonces cuando más daño me hagas. Edward a ti te gusta Tanya, no yo... - la última parte me costó mucho pronunciarla - Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo, será lo mejor para todos..._

_- Está bien.- me respondió serio._

_Alice me había citado en su apartamento. Quería contarme algo muy grande. _

_-Tengo una gran noticia Bells. – me dijo dando palmaditas en el sofá. _

_-¿Qué es esta vez Alice? – dije mientras me sentaba. _

_- Edward y Tanya se han divorciado. – me dijo sería. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_- Me lo ha dicho mi madre esta mañana. Se ve que hace tiempo que estaban mal…_

_- Alice no sé porque me cuentas eso. No me interesa.- me levanté dispuesta a irme. _

_- Bells aún lo amas. No lo niegues. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que él también a ti…- susurró. _

_- ¡Basta Alice! Él no me quiere, si así fuera jamás se hubiera ido con la rubia…- chillé enfadada._

_- Pero Bells…_

_- ¡No! No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de él, jamás. _

-_Edward, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunté extrañada. _

_- ¿Puedo pasar? - me miró con intensidad. _

_Yo no contesté, suspiré con fuerza y abrí la puerta del todo para que entrara. Entró dudoso cuando me vio la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Ando hasta el lado de la habitación donde estaba la cama y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Yo agarré la toalla con más fuerza, no sabía que debía pensar. _

_Me había decidido a preguntarle qué hacía allí, cuando se abalanzó sobre mí sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar. Me agarró la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarme con fiera intensidad. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar. Quité las manos de mi toalla y las puse sobre su cintura, haciendo que la toalla cayera al suelo. Y allí hicimos el amor por primera y última vez… _

Todo cuanto había en mi memoria desapareció, dejando mi cabeza en blanco. Se desvaneció como lo estaba haciendo mi vida.

Empecé a sentir frió. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y me dolía por momentos. Fruncí el ceño y después de un largo esfuerzo logré abrir los ojos. Una luz blanca me cegaba y no me permitía ver con claridad. Cuando pude ver mejor miré a mi alrededor. Estaba tumbada en lo que parecía una cama, mis brazos estaban conectados a unas maquinas que hacían un ruido muy molesto. Giré la cara lentamente hacía mi izquierda y des de mi posición vi a un muchacho de pelo castaño durmiendo en una butaca que había junto a la cama. Se removió un poco y finalmente abrió los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a mi lado a toda velocidad.

-Bells…- susurró. Yo no contesté. –Bells, cariño…- tenía los ojos vidriosos como si se aguantara las ganas de llorar.

Yo simplemente dije. - ¿Quién eres?

Y aquel muchacho de ojos verdes me miró horrorizado.

* * *

**_QUE OS PARECIO MIS CHIS?_**

**_ALGO INESPERADO LO SE ... PERO COMO DICE EL SABIO: " NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE"_**

**_LOGRARA EDWARD RECUPERAR A BELLA ? UUUUU KIEN SABE ?¿ HAGAMOSLE SUFRIR POR TONTO ! JAJAJA_**

**_UN FUERTE MORDISCO MIS QUERIDAS SEGUIDORAS _**

**_HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES SI LA WEB LO PERMITE ! JEJE_**

**_*LIZZ*_**

**_-BadGirlsLA-  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MIS CHICAS ! **

**LES TRAIGO UN REGALITO ! :D ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA CON LA ACOGIDA DE MI PEQUEÑO Y HOY QUE ME HE LEVANTADO FELIZ , HE DECIDIDO COLGAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. SE QUE HA MUCHAS LES HA SORPRENDIDO PERO AHI ESTA LA MAGIA. **

**NO VOY A ESCRIBIR NINGUN CAPITULO DES DE LA PESPECTIVA DE OTRA PERSONA, BELLA ES LA PROTAGONISTA Y LA INTENCION ES QUE VEAIS LAS COSAS DES DE SU PUNTO DE VISTA , COMO SI FUERAIS ELLA, INTENTAR PONEROS EN SU PELLEJO... TRANQUILAS MUCHAS DE LAS COSAS QUE ME PREGUNTAIS OBTENDRAN RESPUESTA :D **

**EN FIN , ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL REGALO Y DISFRUTEIS HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES !**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO MIS NENAS **

***LIZZ***

* * *

**_CAPITULO 8_**

Hacía tres semanas que había despertado. Aún no había logrado recordar quién era. Los que venían a verme al hospital me llamaban Bella, Charlie, al parecer mi padre, me llamaba Isabella. Personalmente me gustaba más Bella.

La doctora que me visitaba me dio el alta médica muy pronto, decía que estaba muy bien. Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿muy bien dijo? No recordaba nada, ¿eso era estar bien?

Charlie me llevó a su casa, no quería dejarme sola. Realmente des de que desperté del coma no había estado sola ni un solo día. Todos los que decían que eran amigos míos venían a verme a diario. Una chica llamada Alice estaba allí a todas horas. Y su familia también. Uno de sus hermanos me tomo el pelo la primera vez que vino. El tal Emmet me llamo "hermanita" y durante unos días pensé que éramos hermanos de verdad, hasta que Esme, la madre de Alice, me dijo la verdad. El otro hermano, Edward apenas hablaba pero casi cada día venía a verme, de hecho él era el que estaba en el hospital la noche que desperté.

Cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de su casa, un gran perro se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo asustada me aparte de su trayectoria.

-¿Qué le pasa a este chucho? ¿Está loco?- chillé aún asustada. Mi padre cogió al perro por el collar cuando vio que me daba miedo.

- No, mujer. Estate tranquila, es tu perro Sky, solo se alegra de verte. – soltó al perro cuando se tranquilizo.

-¿Es mío?- acaricie al perro que parecía realmente contento de verme, se tumbó bocarriba para que le rascara la barriga.

- Si, me lo dejaste a mi cuando te fuiste de vacaciones y en fin… se ha tenido que quedar una temporada más. Yo creo que me odia, no he logrado acertar con el pienso. – dijo haciendo una mueca. Me levanté y el perro me siguió.

- ¿De vacaciones? – pregunté extrañada.

- Si, Alice iba a casarse y os fuisteis todos de vacaciones a modo de despedida de solteros.

- ¿Iba? ¿No va a casarse? – pregunté mientras miraba la casa de reojo.

- Decidieron cancelar la boda hasta que tú despertaras. – se sacó la chaqueta e me invitó a sacarme yo la mía.

- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? – pregunté triste.

- No, han sido solo unos meses. Ahora lo importante es que ya estás bien. – dijo para animarme.

- Muy bien no estoy…- dije apenada.

- Tranquila, con la ayuda de todos volverás a ser tú. – me sonrió. -¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, la verdad. – sonreí.

- Voy hacerte algo que te encanta, albóndigas con tomate. – me sonrió.

-Voy a ir a explorar la casa…- dije antes de que Charlie se fuera hacía la cocina.

- Muy bien, avísame si necesitan algo. Tu cuarto esta al fondo del pasillo, junto al lavabo.

Subí las escaleras con Sky detrás. Lo primero que vi fue el cuarto de Charlie. La curiosidad me pico y me adentré a explorar. Tan solo había una cama grande, un pequeño armario y un tocador. Me acerqué a este último, había un montón de marcos con fotografías antiguas. En una aparecían mis padres de jóvenes, parecía el día de su boda. Se podían contar como media docena de fotos donde aparecía yo. De bebe, de niña, una en la que parecía mi graduación y otra de mi padre y yo juntos, sentados en el sofá que había en el comedor. No pude evitar hacer una mueca, tantos momentos borrados…

Salí de su cuarto, en busca del mío. Fui hasta el fondo del pasillo, como me había dicho mi padre, abrí la puerta que había cerrada al lado del lavabo. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, me envolví el pecho con los brazos antes de decidirme a entrar.

Nada más entrar pude percibir un olor muy peculiar, aunque no lograba saber de que era. Mi dormitorio era de lo más sencillo, en ese momento supuse que la mayor parte de mis cosas estarían en mi piso. Había una cama mediana justo en el centro y un pequeño armario junto a una ventana que daba al jardín de atrás. También había un escritorio con un viejo ordenador. Me acerqué para mirar más de cerca lo que había en las estanterías, premios, algún que otro diploma… Me apoyé en la mesa y des de allí vi que debajo de la cama había algo. Me agaché y pude ver que era una caja. Como se suponía que era mía, alargue la mano y la saqué. Abrí la tapa y para mi sorpresa estaba repleta de fotografías. Me extrañe muchísimo, casi todas eran de mis amigos, me pregunté a mi misma por que las había dejado ahí en lugar de llevármelas a mi casa. Le di la vuelta a la caja, dejando caer todas las fotos al suelo. Me puse más cómoda en el suelo y empecé a mirarlas una a una con más calma. Alice, Alice y Jasper, mama, Charlie, Alice y yo, Edward y yo, Edward, Edward y yo, Alice, Emmet y Edward, Edward de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño. Casi todas eran fotos de lo que parecía mi adolescencia y en la mayoría salía el mismo muchacho. Seguí ojeando las fotos hasta que oí a mi padre llamarme para comer. Coloqué las que quedaban en el suelo, de nuevo en la caja y volví a dejarla debajo de la cama. Salí de mi habitación y baje a comer con mi padre.

Durante la comida, papa me contó que cuando tan solo tenía tres años, él y mi madre se divorciaron. Estuve viviendo con ella hasta los seis años, cuando volvió a casarse y decidió dejarme con mi padre para poder disfrutar del nuevo matrimonio. En ese momento, mi madre me pareció un ser de lo más egoísta, no me pareció bien lo que hizo. Mi padre le quitó importancia diciendo que con él estaba mejor porque había hecho muchos amigos que aún conservaba y que ambos éramos seres solitarios. Yo decidí quitármelo de la cabeza, de hecho mi madre aún no había venido a verme después de despertar. Oficialmente aún no la conocía.

-Char…Papa, ¿crees que si llamo a Alice querrá salir conmigo esta tarde? – pregunté mientras ayudaba a mi padre a lavar los platos.

-Por supuesto que querrá. Sois uña y carne. Sería capaz de dejar plantado a su novio para estar contigo. – me sonrió.

- Genial, voy a llamarla. – sonreí. Me sequé las manos y descolgué el teléfono de pared que había en la cocina. Me quedé como una boba mirando el aparato. –Papa…

-¿Si?- se dio la vuelta.

-No me sé el número…- debí poner cara de pena porque mi padre se rió a carcajadas antes de acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo. Se apartó aún riéndose, se acercó al mueble donde guardaba los platos y de un cajón muy pequeño sacó lo que parecía una agenda de teléfonos.

- Gracias- dije después de marcar el número. Alargue la mano para devolvérsela pero me tiró la agenda hacía mí. –Es tuya.- oí como susurraba antes de seguir con los platos.

Después de unos tonos, Alice cogió el teléfono, juro que en ese momento no me quedé sorda de milagro. Pegó un chillido muy exagerado cuando le dije de salir. Esta chica conseguiría matarme de un susto. Quedamos en que ella vendría a buscarme y me llevaría con el coche por ahí.

Me tomé una infusión con mi padre antes de subirme a mi cuarto a deshacer la gran maleta que me había traído al hospital Alice. La ropa era de lo más variada. Chándal, tejanos, jerséis, sudaderas, camisetas, camisetillas, ropa para salir de fiesta, algún conjunto de ropa interior de lo más sugerente. Me quedé asombrada con la cantidad de prendas que había en la maleta, sonreí para mí misma, además de tener mucha ropa, me encantaba lo que tenía.

Escogí una jersey negro muy ceñido y unos tejanos y fui a darme una ducha. Apenas hacía diez minutos que había acabado cuando el timbre sonó. Aún estaba peinándome, debía cortarme esa larga melena que tenía, mi padre abrió a Alice. Podía oírla decirle cositas al perro. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando baje, que me quedé un momento parada a los pies de la escalera. Alice no había venido sola, Edward la había acompañado. No es que tuviera nada en contra del chico, no me había hecho nada y además estaba de buen ver, pero quería ir con Alice para preguntarle por él, apenas me habían contado sobre él.

-¡Hola cariño! – exclamó Alice antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para darme un beso. Yo me aparté sorprendida. Que yo supiera éramos solo amigas… - Oh Dios, Bells tranquila solo voy a darte un piquito, lo hacemos siempre nosotras.- me dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Vale – dije aún sorprendida - ¿Tu también vas a darme un beso? – le pregunté a Edward que apenas se había movido. Todos estallaron a reír menos el muchacho en cuestión que solo hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Claro.- me contestó antes de acercarse para darme un beso en la mejilla. Ya que había hecho el esfuerzo me lo podría a ver dado en los labios…

- Vamos a llevarte a merendar y después te llevaremos a nuestra casa. Mama quiere prepararte una cena de bienvenida. Estas invitado Charlie. – dijo Alice muy contenta para mi gusto. Parecía que se hubiera tomado ocho cafés antes de salir de casa.

- Genial.- exclamó mi padre que parecía tener sueño.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté acercándome al perchero para coger mi abrigo.

- Sí, quiero llevarte a un montón de sitios. – dijo mientras abría la puerta Alice.

- No sé porque pero me da que planeas algo… - susurré a lo que Edward se rió.

- Es Alice, siempre planea algo. – me dijo antes de adelantarme para abrir el coche.

Me senté en la parte trasera, Edward conducía y Alice iba de copiloto. Ella se dio la vuelta un poco para mirarme y hablar. Parecía que no se le acababan las pilas nunca.

-¿Has logrado recordar algo ya cariño?- me preguntó una de las veces.

- No, la verdad es que no. – dije algo cabizbaja.

- Alice, estas cosas llevan su tiempo, no la agobies. – le riño su hermano.

- No importa… He estado investigando. He encontrado una caja con muchas fotos vuestras…

- ¿Fotos nuestras? – Me miró extrañada Alice- ¿En casa de tu padre?

- Si, yo también me he sorprendido. Bueno la mayoría son de tu hermano. – dije como si nada. Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué hermano?

- Él.- señalé a Edward. Alice levantó la otra ceja y abrió los ojos como platos. Edward parecía haberse puesto colorado. Él seguía a la suya, mejor porque conducía como un loco.

Alice cambio de tema y empezó a hablarme de música y de los grupos que se suponían que me gustaban. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de cosas insignificantes hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran algo llamado capuchinos con nata, decidí indagar más en mi vida.

-Alice, parece que tú me conoces bien. ¿Sabes si tengo pareja?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Mmm… La verdad es que no nena. Eras un alma libre.- me sonrió.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-No te gustaba atarte. Tenías muchos amigos. – Por la manera en que lo dijo, me dio la sensación de que esa manera de actuar que tenía no le gustaba mucho.

-Oh, ¿Y tú y yo salimos alguna vez? – pregunté a Edward al cabo de unos segundos.

- No, bueno nunca hemos salido como pareja si me preguntas eso…- me respondió mirando a otro lado.

-¿Éramos amigos entonces?- parecía algo incomodo.

- Si- respondió como si no le gustara que le preguntara.

-Entonces somos amigos…

- Siii- me respondió como un niño pequeño.

- Vamos Ed no seas así, solo quiere saber de su vida. – le dijo Alice agarrándole de la mejilla, él le apartó la mano molesto. Yo no pude evitar reírme de su cara.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me azotó seguido de lo que parecía un recuerdo…

_-¡Emmet voy a matarte!- Exclamó un joven Edward todo cubierto de una gelatina amarilla. _

_-¡Oh vamos Eddie! No seas así, era solo una broma.- respondió Emmet riéndose a carcajadas. _

_-Chicos Ed nos ha preparado la merienda.- dijo Alice retorciéndose en la piscina._

-Bells, ¿estás bien?- me agarró de los hombros Alice cuando vio que me llevaba las manos a la cabeza por el dolor.

- Me duele la cabeza.- por alguna razón preferí no hablar de lo que había recordado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos me ocultaban algo. Sobre todo él, Edward. Nunca me miraba directamente. Quizás no éramos tan amigos como me habían dicho. O realmente me ocultaban algo, quizás era mala persona o había actuado mal en el pasado. Lo único que tenía claro es que ese chico me fascinaba. Tenía la necesidad de conocerlo más.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- me preguntó Edward, tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa. Daba la sensación de que no estuviera allí con nosotras pero en ese momento pareció preocupado.

-No, ya estoy bien. Gracias.- forcé una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan más de la cuenta.

Después de tomarnos los deliciosos capuchinos, dejamos la cafetería y empezamos a pasear. Alice me agarró del brazo y me fue llevando de un lado a otro a su antojo. Como había predicho con anterioridad, me estaba volviendo loca. No hacía más que insistir en que me probara ropa y pesé que le repetí un millón de veces que tenía suficiente con mi ropa, ella decidió comprarme un par de vestidos. – Es un regalo de bienvenida.- me dijo a modo de excusa cuando me enfadé por lo que se había gastado.

-Es inútil que lo intentes, ella siempre se sale con la suya.- me dijo Edward des de atrás. Me asusté y le propiné un codazo en el estómago.

- ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento mucho. – dije llevándome las manos a la boca.

- Tranquila, me lo tengo merecido. Ya tendría que saberlo que no te gusta que me meta detrás… - parecía que le dolía, tenía una de sus manos en el lugar donde le había dado.

- ¿Te he dado antes?- pregunté colocando una de mis manos encima de la que tenía él en el estómago.

- Si, unas cuantas…- me sonrió.

-Vaya, pues lo siento por todas, entonces.- me reí con él.

- No importa.- se puso serio y me apartó la mano. Hice una mueca cuando se hizo a un lado para salir de la tienda.

- Ya está, vamos a por zapatos. – me dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Zapatos? – pregunté horrorizada.

- Venga Bells, será divertido. Además hay que hacer tiempo, hasta las ocho no tenemos que estar en casa. – tiró de mí.

-¿Y qué hora es?

- Las seis y media.

- No…- susurré mientras mi amiga seguía tirando de mí de tienda en tienda.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO EL REGALITO?**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA MUCHO : ) ME PASO TODA LA SEMANA ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGUE EL VIERNES PARA PUBLICAR Y ESPERO CON ANSIA SUS COMMENTS JEJE ME ALEGRAN EL DIA Y ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR. **

**UN FUERTE MORDISCO !**

***LIZZ***

**-BadGirlsLA- **

**PD: TENGO MUCHOS MAS CAPITULOS ESCRITOS, SI SON BUENAS QUIZAS TENGAN SORPRESA EL VIERNES :P JEJE **


	10. Chapter 10

**_HEY NIÑAS!_**

**_POR FIN VIERNES! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA LA SORPRESA DEL SABADO, PUES ESE DIA SUPERAMOS RECORDS DE VISITAS! Y TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES. _**

**_SIN VOSOTRAS, NO SOY NADA :D_**

**_También tengo que agradecer a mis amigas por defender mi fic, han saber que el sabado por la tarde alguien se dedico a predicar que este fic era una "mierda". Después de muchos insultos y faltas de respeto esa persona dejo de incordiar. He de admitir que me dio un fuerte bajon pero como ya he dicho, tengo grandes amigas que me defendieron a muerte. _**

**_ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO OS GUSTE Y SORPRENDA COMO LOS ANTERIORES. _**

**_LES RESPITO, QUE SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA. _**

**_GRACIAS _**

**_*LIZZ*  
_**

* * *

_CAPITULO 9 _

Después de casi tres horas de tortuosas compras creí que la cosa mejoraría. Me equivoqué.

Mis amigos me llevaron hasta la casa de los Cullen. Era enorme, parecía más una mansión que una casa. Su madre, Esme nos recibió en la puerta. Yo fui tímida a saludar pero ella se abalanzó y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Parecía alegrarse de verme. Cuando entré en la casa me quedé alucinada, era tan bella por dentro como lo era por fuera. Emmet y su mujer Rosalie esperaban dentro. El grandullón, como lo llamaba su familia, me agarró y me levantó del suelo. Yo supliqué que me bajara, pues como bien decía su mote, era grandioso y temía que si caía al suelo sufriría el golpe. Rosalie, una vez me dejó en el suelo Emmet, se me acercó dudosa y me dio un casto abrazo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Isabella.- me susurró al oído antes de soltarme.

-¿Y tu novio?- pregunté a Alice.

-Jasper está trabajando aún, no tardará en llegar. – me sonrió mi amiga mientras se sacaba el abrigo. Noté que faltaba un miembro en esa familia.

- ¿Y vuestro padre? Aún no lo conozco…- La expresión de sus caras me dijo suficiente.

- Papa murió hace cinco años, le dio un infarto…- dijo Emmet después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo.

- Lo siento, que inoportuna he sido…- dije con tristeza.

- Tranquila Bells, Carlisle te adoraba. – me sonrió Esme. Parecía una mujer con mucho amor en su interior. En ese momento deseé que ella hubiera sido mi madre.

- Muy bien, vamos a cambiarte Bells, los invitados no tardarán en llegar. – me extendió la mano Alice, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué invitados?- pregunté quedándome quieta en mi sitio.

- Alice ha montado una fiesta de bienvenida. Va a venir medio pueblo.- dijo Emmet riéndose de mi cara.

- No es cierto, medio pueblo no. Solo algunos conocidos. – se defendió Alice tirando de mi mano para que me moviera.

- ¿Cuántos conocidos? – me negaba a moverme.

- No muchos, unos veinticinco o treinta…- dijo como si fueran pocos.

- Que no son muchos… - susurré entre dientes.

- Vamos Bella, lo pasaremos bien ya verás.- me animó Esme, su apoyo me transmitió mucha confianza y cedí a subir con Alice a la planta de arriba.

Me enseño todos los cuartos hasta que llegamos al suyo. Me hizo escoger entre los dos vestidos que me había regalado aquella tarde y ella escogió los zapatos, que según ella, eran los más cómodos. Me di una ducha rápida en su baño, y ella me moldeó el pelo. Insistió en maquilarme ella, a mi me pareció bien, pues no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Cuando terminó, encontré exagerado lo que me había hecho. Me dio la sensación de ir arreglada para una cita más que para una fiesta con conocidos.

-Voy a darme una ducha Bells, ves a tu rollo. No tardare.- me dijo Alice antes de meterse en su baño.

- Vale.

Salí del cuarto a paso lento. Se oían muchas voces que venían del piso de abajo pero no me apetecía bajar aún. Me quedé mirando el gigantesco cuadro que había colgado en el pasillo. Me llevé los brazos detrás de cuerpo mientras observaba aquella preciosa obra.

-¿Te gusta? – oí una voz familiar al otro lado del pasillo. Giré la cabeza y vi a Edward mirándome, con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

- Impresiona, más bien.- dije volviendo a poner la vista sobre el cuadro. Él se acercó hasta ponerse a mi lado y contempló el cuadro conmigo.

- Estás muy guapa.- me dijo sin mirarme.

- Gracias, aunque me parece algo exagerado lo que me ha hecho Alice. – dije mirándome el vestido.

-Alice hace así las cosas. Vete acostumbrando.- me miró y sonrió de manera dulce. No me di cuenta pero me quedé embobada mirándole. Se me pasó por el cabeza algo estúpido.

-Edward, ¿Sales con alguien?- le pregunté decidida.

-No.- respondió frió.

-Oh, quizás te parecerá una locura pero me preguntaba si querías salir algún día conmigo. Me refiero sin Alice. Ella es muy absorbente. – dije con carrerilla, ni siquiera sé de donde saqué el valor.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir?- frunció el ceño. Había sido mala idea.

- Sí, bueno algo inocente. Quiero decir, somos amigos…- intenté arreglarlo.

- Claro, porque no. – me interrumpió.

-Genial- sonreí.

- Mañana pasaré por ti a las once. Haremos una pequeña excursión.- me dijo de manera divertida.

- Chicos, hay que ir bajando la gente está empezando a llegar.- dijo Alice saliendo de su cuarto.

Mi amiga me agarró de la mano y me hizo seguirla escaleras abajo. Cuando llegamos al salón ya había más de una docena de personas esperando. Cuando entré todo el mundo se abalanzo sobre mí para saludarme. Iba pasando de brazos en brazos sin saber muy bien quién era el que me abrazaba. Justo en el momento en que me decían su nombre se me olvidaba el anterior.

Yo intenté ser amable y sonreía a todo el mundo. Al final cuando todos llegaron pude contar treinta y ocho. Alice se había pasado tres pueblos. Mi padre fue el último en llegar.

Alice me hizo sentarme entre ella y Jasper. Todo el mundo hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Intenté seguir alguna de las conversaciones pero no logré seguir el hilo. Al final desistí y empecé a jugar con mi servilleta. Levanté la vista un segundo y pude ver a Edward mirándome. Se me ocurrió hacer una llamada de socorro. – Sácame de aquí.- Vocalicé sin voz. Él me sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. –Ahora vuelvo.- le dije a Alice que se extraño de que me levantara, ella me sonrió y se cambio de silla colocándose al lado de su novio.

Vi a Edward saliendo al jardín y me apresuré en seguirle. Él iba andando con las manos en los bolsillos, seguía el camino de piedra iluminado con pequeños farolillos de luz tenue. Eso hacía el jardín más hermoso a la luz de la noche. Siguió andando hasta que llegó a un banco de piedra blanca que había al lado de un pequeño estanque. Se sentó en el y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

-Gracias. – le sonreí.

- No es nada, además yo también me estaba aburriendo. – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tenéis una casa preciosa.- le dije después de un rato de silencio.

- Si, mi madre tiene un gran talento. Ella misma la decoro.- se echó hacia delante colocando los codos encima de sus piernas y cruzando sus manos entre sí.

- Edward, no quiero parecer pesada pero no puedo evitar notar que estas incomodo conmigo… - hice una mueca. El me miró por encima del hombro un momento antes de contestar.

-Es cierto, pero no es culpa tuya. Yo… no fui buen amigo Bells. Me siento culpable.- me dijo mirando a otro lado.

- No sé que me hiciste pero tranquilo ya está olvidado.- bromeé. No pareció hacerle gracia.

- Ojala pudiera olvidarlo yo. Pero no puedo. Obré mal. Fui un cobarde. – volvió a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

- Ed, no te comas más la cabeza… ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso? Quizás te sientas mejor. – quise indagar.

- No.- me sonrió levemente.- No me sentiría cómodo estando contigo y ahora que volvemos a tener contacto no quiero cagarla.

- Pero, ¿y si lo acabo recordando?- dije frustrada.

- Entonces, cuando ese día llegué, recuerda que te quise con locura. – Se levantó del banco y volvió a la fiesta. Yo me quedé ahí sentada algo sorprendida por sus palabras. Era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Edward y me había dejado peor de lo que estaba.

¿Qué me quiso con locura? ¿Y qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Ya no me quería entonces? Sabía que esos chicos me ocultaban algo y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final del asunto. Odiaba esa sensación de ser la única que no se enteraba, estar tan confusa era molesto. –Quizás si me doy otro golpe recupere mi loca cabeza- murmuré para mi misma antes de volver a la fiesta. Cuando entré todo el mundo estaba en el salón, Esme estaba repartiendo cafés y bebidas.

-Bells, cielo te estaba buscando, ¿te apetece un café?- me pregunto de una manera muy dulce.

-¿Sabes preparar capuchinos?- le pregunté algo dudosa. Ella se echo a reír.

-¿Nata montada o espuma de leche?- me guiño un ojo.

- Nata. – sonreí feliz. El capuchino de aquella tarde me había encantado y me apetecía repetir.

Me senté en uno de los grandes sofás que tenían a tomarme mi capuchino tranquila. Por desgracia no me dejaron. Un tipo llamado Mike se me sentó al lado y empezó hablar como si le hubieran dado cuerda. Me contaba cosas del instituto, como si me importara.

Rosalie pareció darse cuenta de que me molestaba y se acercó para espantarlo.

-Muchas gracias.- le dije mientras ella se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

-Tranquila, Mike puede llegar a ser un plasta, perdía el culo por ti en el instituto. – me dijo dándole un trago a su copa.

-¿En serio? – Dije con algo de asco.- No parece mal chico pero es que no se calla. – dije llevándome con el dedo algo de nata que quedaba en la taza. Rosalie se rió a carcajadas, parecía que la bebida le estaba haciendo efecto, tenía las mejillas de un tono colorado.

- No has cambiado, eso está bien.- hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cuánto llevas con Emmet?- quise cotillear un poco, era la primera vez que Rosalie se sentaba a hablar conmigo.

- Casi doce años… - dijo orgullosa.

- Guau, no sé si yo sería capaz de estar tanto tiempo con alguien. Alice me ha dicho que no era de atarme…

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que sí.- me sonrió antes de que Emmet se abalanzara sobre nosotras como si fuéramos una colchoneta. Si Alice estaba medio zumbada, Emmet lo estaba del todo. Estaba hecho todo un crio para tener casi treinta años. Hasta su físico parecía de adolescente. Tenía la cara fina y bien esculpida como su hermano, ni una sola arruga. A su lado yo parecía más mayor y eso que tenía entendido que yo era más pequeña.

La fiesta acabo casi a las dos de la madrugada. Yo me quedé en la cocina para ayudar a Esme a recoger. Emmet y Rosalie hacía rato que habían desaparecido, Edward no lo había vuelto a ver des de nuestra conversación y Alice se había marchado a dormir a casa de Jasper. Así que solo quedábamos mi padre y yo. Bueno, yo, mi padre se quedó dormido en el sofá, se había tomado demasiadas cervezas.

-Podéis dormir aquí Bella. No creo que tu padre este muy lúcido para conducir ahora.- me sonrió Esme mientras observábamos como roncaba mi padre.

- Gracias Esme, has hecho mucho esta noche. – Quise agradecérselo con un abrazo.

- De nada cielo. Es todo un placer. Después del susto que nos diste como no celebrarlo.- me acarició el pelo. Mi rostro se tornó triste ante sus palabras. – No estés triste mi niña.- me levantó el mentón con uno de sus dedos.- Todos te queremos muchísimo y estamos muy felices de que estés bien.- Hice una mueca apartando la mirada de su rostro.

-Bien del todo no…- dije con ganas de llorar.

- Eres nuestra Bella de siempre.- me sonrió- Con eso tenemos suficiente, de momento.- me guiño un ojo y me dio un pequeño empujón en la cintura para que subiéramos a dormir.

Esme colocó una manta a mi padre y después me dejo un pijama de Alice, yo dormiría en su cuarto. Era la primera noche que dormía fuera del hospital y estaba agotada. No tardé mucho en coger el sueño. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Las compras, la fiesta, tanta gente…

Cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí un vaivén de momentos me azotaron la cabeza. No sabía si era real o simplemente era un sueño. Los podía ver a todos. Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, mi padre… De repente me vi a mi misma en un coche, todo estaba borroso, parecía que llovía. Un enorme coche blanco se abalanzaba sobre mí antes de volverse todo negro de nuevo. Me asusté muchísimo y me desperté de golpe con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. – Ha sido un sueño…- me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado. Miré por la ventana, ya había salido el sol. Cuando logré recuperarme del susto bajé a la cocina. Mi padre aún dormía.

Al entrar me encontré a Edward cocinando. Llevaba el pelo húmedo e iba vestido con ropa distinta a la de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días.- dije des de la puerta aún frotándome los ojos.

- Buenos días Bells. – se dio la vuelta y colocó lo que estaba cocinando en dos platos. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en un taburete y me acercó uno de los platos.

- ¿Qué es esto? Huele genial- dije acercándome para captar mejor el aroma.

- Tortilla y beicon. Menos mal que te has levantado, me daba miedo tener que subir yo, no fuera que volvieras a pegarme. – bromeó sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Despertarme? – le miré de manera extrañada.

- Si, habíamos quedado ¿no? – se metió en la boca un gran trozo de tortilla.

- Oh, sí. No me acordaba. – Exclamé frotándome la frente.- Un momento, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunté antes de probar mi desayuno. Des de luego le daba mil patadas a los desayunos del hospital.

- Yo también he dormido aquí esta noche. Te oí subir anoche. ¿Quieres zumo o café? – se levantó y fue hacía el refrigerador.

- Oh… Café. Desapareciste, creí que te habrías ido a tu casa… - dije alargando la mano para coger la taza con café que me puso Edward.

- No, en realidad, no tengo casa. Estoy viviendo aquí otra vez. – se puso zumo antes de volver a mi lado.

-¿Otra vez?

- Si, antes de tu accidente yo vivía en Ámsterdam, trabajaba en una central eólica. Deje el trabajo, vendí mi casa y volví. – se metió tres trozos grandes de beicon en la boca.

- ¿Por qué? No te iban bien las cosas allí…- le di un sorbo al café.

- Si… pero tú estabas en coma y yo… no podía estar tan lejos. No estaba tranquilo. – se acabó el desayuno y se bebió el zumo de un solo trago. – Vístete tenemos un buen trozo.- cogió mi plato vacío y el suyo para lavarlos.

- Si, voy. – dije cuando logré reaccionar. Si la noche anterior creí que no me quería, esa mañana mi opinión cambio. ¿Quién lo deja todo por una amiga?

Rebusqué entre las cosas de Alice, después de más de tres docenas de vestidos logré dar con unos tejanos y una camiseta de algodón. Dejé la ropa que llevaba el día anterior en una bolsa, a los pies de mi padre para que se la llevara a casa cuando despertara. Si no fuera porque roncaba hubiera jurado que estaba muerto, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Edward me hizo subirme a su coche. Al principio me subí con miedo, conducía como un loco. Respiré tranquila cuando me percaté que esa mañana conducía más tranquilo.

-¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté después de unos minutos en camino.

- Vamos hacer una excursión, ya te lo dije anoche. Ten paciencia, te gustara el sitio. – me sonrió levemente antes de pisar el acelerador. Ahí estaba el loco de Edward. Me agarré fuerte a mi asiento y recé para no matarnos.

* * *

**_UN BESO ENORME MIS NIÑAS! _**

**_*LIZZ*_**

**-BadGirlsLA- _  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS! **

**ESTA SEMANA ESTAMOS MUY MUY CONTENAS TODAS , VERDAD? JAJAJA **

**Y COMO ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA LO ULTIMOS EVENTOS ... HE DECIDIDO COLGAR DOBLE CAPITULO !**

**DISFRUTEN MUCHO MIS NIÑAS! **

**Y COMO DECIA UN VIEJO AMIGO: DIFUNDAN LA PALABRA ! JAJAJA**

***LIZZ*  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 10 

En apenas media hora, el coche por fin se detuvo. Estábamos en una especie de mirador. Des de allí se podía ver todo el pueblo. Me quedé observando las vistas des de la barandilla de madera que había en el aparcamiento para los coches. Edward sacó del maletero una pequeña mochila y me silbó para que lo siguiera.

-¿Queda mucho?- me quejé después de un rato interminable andando.

-Ya no queda mucho…- me dijo Edward casi sin aire, al menos el parecía igual de cansado que yo. – Hemos llegado.- sonrió.

Des de luego la larga caminata había valido la pena. Me había llevado un parque precioso, enorme lleno de arboles y flores por todas partes. Había también una zona de picnic debajo de unos cerezos.

-Que hermoso.- susurré como pude, me había quedado sin habla.

- Si lo es. Mis padres solían traernos en primavera, cuando los cerezos estaban en flor. Creí que venir aquí te vendría bien. – me dijo mientras miraba el paisaje, al igual que yo.

- No sé qué decir…- dije agarrándome los brazos.

-¿Qué tal un… tengo hambre?- me sonrió.

-¿Qué has preparado? – le pregunté mientras vaciaba la mochila en una de las mesas de picnic.

-Pastel de carne, ensalada de patata y de postre macedonia. – sacó tres táperes y una botella de agua.

- ¿Y cuando has preparado todo esto?- pregunté extrañada por la cantidad de comida.

- Sufro insomnio. Llevo levantado des de las seis. – me miró con cara de corderito.

- Bueno pues entonces, no hagamos que tu madrugón haya sido en vano. – sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado para comer.

Al principio nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, mirando el increíble paisaje donde nos encontrábamos. Cuando casi habíamos terminado, me canse de tanto silencio.

-Cocinas realmente bien.- dije mientras me metía un trozo de fresa en la boca.

- Gracias, tuve que aprender a la fuerza. Al principio, solo comía pasta con tomate. – bromeó. Ambos reímos.

- ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Aprendí leyendo libros de cocina.- siguió riéndose.- Me costó bastante la verdad.

-¿Siempre has vivido solo?- creí que era una pregunta inocente pero a él no pareció hacerle gracia. Hizo una mueca, haciendo desaparecer su bonita sonrisa.

- No, yo…estuve casado.- me dijo mientras jugueteaba con la fruta de su vol.

- Vaya…- susurré.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunté después de unos segundos. Hizo un gran suspiro antes de contestarme.

- Es complicado…- me miró fijamente antes de seguir. Yo escuche con paciencia.- En realidad, hubo terceras personas.

- ¿Te fue infiel?- pregunté sorprendida.

-No.- Rompió el contacto visual.- Yo estaba enamorado de otra persona…- me quedé helada. Edward no parecía el típico hombre que engañaba a su mujer. – No pienses mal, nunca fui infiel. – me dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

- Entonces, solo estabas enamorado de otra…- di por hecho.

- Si, siempre lo he estado, pero la deje marchar.- me volvió a mirar con el rostro entristecido.

-¿Te casaste estando enamorado de otra?- pregunté horrorizada.

- Si, supongo. – apartó de nuevo la vista.

-Edward, quizás yo no fuera una santa, pero eso que tú hiciste es… Eso no se le hace a una persona. – me levanté de mi asiento y empecé a andar, dejando atrás a Edward.

Estaba decepcionada pero a la vez sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad. Tenía ganas de chillarle pero también abrazarlo. No entendía que era lo que me sucedía, quizás el accidente me había trastornado más de lo que se pensaban. Mientras tenía mi particular debate interno, me di cuenta que había andado demasiado, no sabía dónde estaba. Me froté los brazos cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me puse nerviosa pues creía que me había perdido. Miraba de un lado a otro sin tener ninguna señal de la zona de picnic. –Mierda- maldije. Decidí intentar rehacer mis pasos. Mientras andaba creí que iba por el buen camino pero me perdí más, pues acabe en un prado lleno de flores.

-Genial, la has hecho buena Bella…- gruñí mirando de un lado a otro. Frustrada me senté en el suelo. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien pasara por ahí. Después de mucho rato ahí sentada, no sé cuanto con exactitud, oí pisadas a lo lejos. Me levanté y me di la vuelta para pedir ayuda. Sonreí al ver a alguien a lo lejos, recé para que un fuera un pirado. Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando la silueta se aclaro.

- Llevo rato buscándote.- se acercó Edward a mi altura.

- Me he perdido.- dije seria.

- No creo.- me dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea de donde estoy. – me molesté. Pensaba que había puesto en duda mi palabra.

- Cuando veníamos de niños, siempre acababas aquí. Te encantaba este prado. – me sonrió levemente.

- Por eso cría ir por el buen camino… - me dije a mi misma.

-Seguramente…- se acercó más a mí.- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

- No lo sé, estoy confusa Edward. Ahora mismo me encantaría darte una tunda y no acabo de entender por qué. – dije andando hacía los arboles de donde había salido Edward, él me siguió.

- Yo creo saber por qué… - susurró más para él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me paré en seco y me encaré. Se hizo el silencio. No parecía querer contestar.- Edward, dímelo.- le dije casi como una orden.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, como ya te dije, fui un cobarde. Quizás por eso me odias.- me dijo con semblante serio.

-No te odio Edward. Realmente no creo que te haya odiado nunca pero siento que no eres sincero conmigo, que nunca lo has sido. – dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Quizás deberías odiarme Bella, he hecho muchas estupideces, he cometido muchos errores…- No le deje terminar, me estaba hartando de tanta victima e hice algo que me moría de ganas de hacer. Abrí la palma de la mano y la estampe contra su cara, haciendo que su mejilla cogiera un color rojizo muy favorecedor. Él se quedó con la boca abierta y cuando logró reaccionar sonrió un momento.

- ¿Mejor?- me preguntó.

- Si, gracias. Ahora por favor, deja de lamentarte por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Yo puede que no llegue a recordarlo nunca y estoy genial, ¿por qué no intentas olvidarlo tú? Empecemos de cero. Hola, soy Bella Swan- le dije extendiéndole la mano como si me presentara. Me sonrió antes de cogerme la mano.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

- Encantada Edward.- bromeé.

-Igualmente.- se empezó a reír con más ganas. - ¿Me puedes decir por qué me has pegado? – me preguntó aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Estoy un poco harta de tus lamentos, mucho decir que la cagaste en el pasado y nunca saco nada en claro. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad y ya está? – me acerqué y le cogí de la camiseta.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres la verdad?- me miró serio, fijamente a los ojos.

- Si, llevo un rato pidiéndotelo. – bromeé para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Tú y yo tuvimos algo más que amistad en el instituto…- hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- Nunca llegamos a ser pareja porque tú no quisiste intentarlo, bueno también fue culpa mía porque había dicho a todo el mundo que me gustaba Tanya…

-¿Tú mujer? – lo di por hecho.

- Si…- susurró.- Acabamos realmente mal, nos distanciamos. Tú te fuiste a Seattle y yo me casé. Apenas duró un año. Después me busque trabajo en el extranjero, para olvidar.- se paró pero le animé a seguir con una sonrisa sincera.- Te llamaba cada noche Bells… Luego me enteré de la vida nueva que llevabas y creí que tú me habías olvidado.- paró de hablar, por un momento pensé que había terminado pero me equivoqué. – Entonces Alice decidió casarse y Emmet me dijo que íbamos hacer una despedida conjunta en Hawái. Bueno, en realidad, te he de confesar que eso fue idea mía, te enfadaste mucho. – me sonrió, yo también reí. – Quería estar contigo, así que les dije de ir al mismo tiempo que las chicas. No se opusieron. Tuvimos un momento de…- parecía no encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Un momento de qué? – le miré extrañada.

- Ah… bueno tu y yo… Mmm…- parecía que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Quieres decir que nos enrollamos? – le di un empujoncito.

-Si…- respiró aliviado.- Sexo más bien.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tanto te costaba decirlo, somos personas adultas por dios…- me hice la ofendida.

- Yo me enfadé contigo por una chorrada, me fui de Hawái aquella misma noche. – hizo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué?- me acerqué más a él.

- Quedaste con un camarero del hotel. – puso cara de tonto por un momento, me reí con ganas y apoye mi cara en su pecho, sin que él se opusiera. Él se empezó a reír también.- Alice me llamó cabreada, me llamó crio inmaduro.

- Y tenía razón. – le miré y asentí con la cabeza. Me dolían las mejillas de sonreír. Después de unos segundos riendo juntos, cambió el semblante a serio.

-¿Podremos volver a enamorarnos?- me preguntó cuando deje de reír.

- Es posible, de momento me pareces un chico muy mono, eso es buena señal.- empezó a reírse a carcajadas y me abrazó con fuerza, besando el hombro sobre el que estaba apoyado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – se apartó lo justo para mirarme.

- Si por favor, necesito una ducha…- dije agradecida.

- Vamos.- me indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

En menos de diez minutos fuimos a parar al mirador donde estaban aparcados los coches. De regreso, el camino no se me hizo tan largo. Me sentía agusto por primera vez des de que desperté. Sin estar fuera de lugar. Quizás el que Edward me dijera la verdad me había animado, no me sentía una extraña. Ahora tocaba recuperar la vida que había dejado atrás. Mi padre me había insistido en que me quedara en su casa definitivamente pero yo sentí curiosidad por mi piso. Aún no había visto mi casa y me moría de ganas por verla. Edward me dejó en casa de mi padre y quedamos en que me llamaría esa misma noche para vernos al día siguiente.

Cuando entré, mi padre estaba en la cocina tomándose lo que parecía una pastilla. Hacía muy mala cara, la bebida de anoche había pasado factura.

-Hola papa.- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hija, ¿Dónde has estado?- me preguntó dejando el vaso de agua en el fregadero.

-He ido de picnic con Edward. – le dije mientras preparaba la tetera, me apetecía una infusión.

-¿En serio? – Parecía sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo ha ido?

- Genial, voy a darme una ducha, vigila el agua. – le dije antes de subirme a mi cuarto.

-Claro…- dijo de manera torpe.

Me encontré a Sky durmiendo en mi cama. Le acaricie la cabeza y se me ocurrió que estaría bien llevarlo a los jardines de donde había venido. Rebusqué entre mi ropa y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Baje de nuevo a la cocina, donde mi padre ya me había servido en una taza el agua caliente.

Mientras me tomaba un té rojo, el teléfono de la cocina sonó.- Yo lo cojo.- chillé a mi padre que estaba en el comedor. No me acordaba de su resaca.

-¿Diga?- contesté.

-¡Hola cariño! – era Alice.

- Hey – dije.

- He ido a buscarte a mi casa pero no estabas… – me informó.

- Si, he salido pronto… bueno creo que eran las doce pasadas. – dije algo dudosa.

-Te he llamado antes, ¿Dónde estabas? Ni tu padre lo sabía… - parecía un interrogatorio.

-He ido por ahí…- no me apetecía contarle nada por teléfono.

- ¿Tu sola?

- No Alice, no estaba sola. – dije algo despreocupada.

- ¿Con quién has ido?- insistió.

- ¿Importa?- dije evitando el tema.

- Isabella Swan, ¿con quién has ido?- me dijo con tono amenazante, al menos me dio esa sensación.

- He ido de picnic con Edward, ¿contenta?- le dije rápido.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo? – me chilló, tuve que apartar el auricular de mi oreja.

- No…- dije dudosa.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Oh, por nada…- parecía que se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Alice, ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Me apetece ir a mi piso.- dije después de unos segundos de risita floja. Sabía porque se estaba riendo y no quería darle coba.

-Si, por supuesto. Después podríamos ir a cenar todos juntos.- dijo entusiasmada.

- Vale.- acepté la propuesta.

-¡Y también podríamos ir de marcha después!- chilló.

- Alice, ya veremos. ¿A qué hora quedamos?- intentaba acabar la conversación, me estaba dejando sorda.

- Vengo a por ti en media hora.- dijo contenta.

-Muy bien, hasta luego. - me di prisa en colgar.

Me acerqué al salón donde estaba mi padre sentado en el sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados que abrió cuando oyó mis pasos.

-Voy a salir con Alice, quiere llevarme a cenar y después de marcha. Acabaré agotada.- bromeé.

-Eso está bien.- dijo muy bajito, casi un susurro.

-Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos, ¿no te importa que salga hoy también?

- No, para nada. Llevas muchos años viviendo tu vida, ya estoy acostumbrado. – me sonrió, parecía que se estaba quedando dormido mientras hablábamos.

- Vale, voy a por mis cosas. – señale la escalera antes de salir del salón. Efectivamente se estaba quedando dormido. No me respondió.

Abrí mi armario y me cogí ropa para salir de noche. Puse la ropa y unos zapatos a juego en una bolsa de tela. Ya solo me quedaba esperar. Se me ocurrió mirar en mi móvil para matar el tiempo. En la agenda tenía más de doscientos teléfonos, me sorprendió tener tanta vida social. Cuando me cansé de mirar nombres, me metí en la galería de fotos.

Sonreí cuando vi las últimas hechas. Parecía Hawái y nuestras vacaciones. Habían en el aeropuerto, en el hotel, en la playa… Reí con ganas cuando llegué a una muy tierna. Estábamos los seis hechos una piña, para poder caber todos en la fotografía, está di por hecho que la habíamos en el aeropuerto, pues Edward salía en ella y según él, se había ido la misma noche que llegamos. Me dio pena el muchacho, seguramente se había perdido las mejores vacaciones que una persona puede tener, al menos esa impresión daban las fotografías.

Dejé el móvil en mi bolso cuando oí como picaban al timbre. Cogí la bolsa que me había preparado y me baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a mi padre.

Alice estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-Hola Bells.- aún se me hacía extraño eso de que me diera un beso pero al menos esta vez no me aparte.

-Hola – dije como pude.

-¿Y esa bolsa? – señalo la bolsa de la ropa.

- Es ropa, no pienso dejar que me vistas esta noche. – afirmé.

- Pero si ayer ibas guapísima. – dijo mientras subíamos en su coche.

- Ayer iba exagerada.- le aseguré.

- Pues nadie dijo nada al contrario- dijo como una niña pequeña.

-Ya te lo digo yo, iba exagerada Alice. No voy a dejar que me vistas más. – le dije mientras me ponía el cinturón.

- Des de luego, no has cambiado nada.- puso morros mientras arrancaba, yo me reí orgullosa.


	12. Chapter 12

_CAPITULO 11 _

-Muy bien nena, ya me estas contando que hacías tu de picnic con Edward.- me agarró Alice del brazo mientras paseábamos por el pueblo.

- Pues ir de picnic.- dije sin más.

- ¡Bella!- chilló como una niña frustrada. Yo me reí de su cara.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Alice? Hemos ido hasta los jardines que hay a las afueras, hemos comido pastel de carne… ensalada de patata y fruta de postre. Después hemos paseado un rato y luego me ha llevado a casa. – dije saltándome la parte más obvia.

-¿Y nada más? – me miró extrañada.

- Nada más.- me reí por su insistencia.

-¿Seguro? – volvió a insistir.

- Si.- dije empujando a Alice para que volviera andar pues se había parado frente a mí como en un interrogatorio.

Andamos un rato en silencio. Por fin parecía que se había olvidado del tema y me sugirió ir a merendar. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, había quedado harta durante la comida. Sonreí de manera involuntaria cuando me acordé. Me tomé solo un café mientras Alice se tomaba un batido de Fresa y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Dónde metes todo eso?- la mire sorprendida por la cantidad de comida.

- Mi médico dice que gasto más energía de la que consumo. – se metió el ultimo pedazo de pastel en la boca.

- No me digas… - levanté una ceja.

- He llamado a todos antes de pasar a por ti, hemos quedado a las siete. – miré el reloj del móvil, eran las seis pasadas.

-¿Dónde iremos?

- A un mexicano. Te encantan los burritos de pollo.- me sonrió.

- ¿Y tú vas a poder cenar? – señale su plato vacio.

- Oh vamos Bells, no vamos a cenar a las siete. Siempre vamos a tomar algo antes. – me aclaró.

- Oh.- simplemente dije.

Alice insistió en pagar ella y de nuevo me molesté.- Bella, ni siquiera te acuerdas del pin de tu tarjeta.- me dijo como excusa. Realmente tenía razón. Ni siquiera sabía donde trabajaba. Fuimos de nuevo a su casa para prepararnos para la cena. En dos días había estado más tiempo en su casa que en la mía. Alice se cambio de vestido tres veces, yo por suerte con mi traje chaqueta negro y el top blanco que me había traído lo tenía muy claro. Me hice una coleta alta y me maquillé muy poco. No quería ir tan exagerada como la noche anterior.

-Vaya, des de luego mi ayuda no te hace falta…- dijo Alice cuando me vio salir del baño.

-Gracias, supongo. ¿Es un cumplido no?- dije mientras me miraba una vez más en el espejo de su cuarto.

- Si.- se rió.- Estas genial.- se me acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de darme un azote en el trasero.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde. – se dirigió hacia la puerta después de coger su bolso.

En el piso de abajo ya estaba Jasper esperando. Después de casi cinco minutos de intenso beso, les rogué que se separaran. Nos montamos en el coche de Alice y nos dirigimos a un bar muy pequeño que había en el centro del pueblo.

Cuando llegamos Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban dentro esperando en una mesilla rodeada de sofás. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

No lo había visto en casa de los Cullen y tampoco había llegado al bar.

-Bells, ¿Qué quieres beber?- me preguntó Jasper, que iba a pedir las bebidas a la barra.

- Mmm… no lo sé. – dije dudosa.- ¿Qué vas a beber tú?- le pregunté a Emmet, que era el que más cerca tenía. Fue mala idea.

- Yo una jarra de cerveza.- dijo orgulloso sonriente.

- Pues yo también.- dije mirando a Jasper que alzó las cejas ante mi respuesta.

Cuando la camarera trajo las bebidas me quedé helada al ver el tamaño de mi cerveza. Había sido un error pedir lo mismo que el grandullón. Llevaba media jarra cuando empecé a notar un ligero mareo. Después de varios intentos de acabarme la cerveza, decidí dejarla. Me estaba empezando a encontrar realmente mal. – Vamos chicos, tenemos reserva para las ocho y media.- se levantó Alice de su asiento. Me tambalee cuando me puse de pie, por suerte Rosalie estaba detrás y me sujeto para que no me callera al suelo. Me agarró fuerte del brazo y fue guiando mis pasos hasta la calle.

-Necesitas comer algo.- se rió de mi Emmet. No tenía muchas fuerzas para contestar así que me limite a gruñir.

Andamos unos diez minutos, creo, hasta que llegamos al restaurante mexicano. Sonreí ligeramente cuando vi a Edward esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado cuando me vio con mala cara.

- Se ha bebido una jarra de cerveza.- se rió a carcajadas Emmet.- Está borracha.- afirmo.

- No toy bodacha.- gruñí alargando la mano para que Edward me cogiera. No calcule bien y casi me caigo encima de él.

- Vaya, pues para no ir borracha, lo finges de maravilla. – se burló Edward. Me enfadé como una niña pequeña y le di un empujón del cual no salí bien parada. Me sujetó de la cintura para que no me callera al suelo. –Gacias.- dije casi sin voz.

Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa que había ya preparada para nuestra llegada. Agarré a Edward de la camisa, obligándole a sentarse a mi lado. Decidí, cuando me encontré mejor, que no bebería más durante la cena. Un camarero vestido de mariachi con sombrero incluido, nos trajo la carta. No me molesté en leerla, Alice me había dicho que me gustaban los burritos de pollo, así que iba a pedir eso.

Cuando todos pidieron, Jasper hizo un gesto para que todos atendieran.

-Bien chicos, como ya tenemos aquí a Bella, hemos vuelto a fijar fecha para la boda.- dijo Jasper orgulloso ante la atenta mirada de su chica. Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron felices.

- Hay cambio de planes familia.- añadió Alice, todos la miramos extrañados.- Íbamos a casarnos en Forks a principios de otoño pero lo hemos estado hablando y queremos cambiar no solo la fecha, sino también de ubicación. – sonrió mirando de manera dulce a Jasper.

- ¿De ubicación?- preguntó Rosalie levantando una ceja.

- Si veréis, queremos casarnos dentro de un mes en Hawái.- contesto Jasper.

- Anda ya…- susurró Edward.

- ¿A qué viene este cambio?- preguntó Emmet.

- A ver, creo que todos los presentes, lo pasamos tan bien allí, será genial. ¡Una boda en la playa! Hemos hecho ya la reserva en el hotel donde estuvimos.- dijo emocionada Alice. Yo me quedé un segundo pensativa.

- Bells, tendrás que hacerme un vestido nuevo. – me dijo Alice, que estaba sentada en frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vestido?- pregunté extrañada.

- Me estabas diseñando mi vestido de novia. – me aclaró.

-¿En serio? – pregunté alzando las cejas.

- Si, solo tenías hecho el boceto, pero te estaba quedando tan bien… creo que con que le quietes las mangas abra suficiente. – empezó a hablar a mucha velocidad.

-Mmm… Alice- alcé una mano para que se callara.- No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando. Ni de bocetos ni de vestidos… no…- me sentí mal cuando entristeció el rostro.

- No te preocupes. Te saldrá solo, siempre has tenido mucho talento.- me susurró Edward al oído. Automáticamente cambie de opinión.

- Esta bien, lo intentaré.- dije rendida. Alice sonrió victoriosa y aplaudió como una niña pequeña.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya nos habían traído la cena. Corte un pedazo de burrito y me lo llevé a la boca. Abrí la boca todo lo que pude, nadie me había avisado de que era picante. Bebí un gran trago de mi Cola pero el picor no se iba. Desesperada agarré la cerveza que se había pedido Edward y empecé a beber con ansia.

-Bells, si bebes tan rápido te volverás a emborrachar. – me sacó la cerveza de las manos.

- Dios, no se va el picor. – dije frustrada.-Alice, ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste? – chillé a mi amiga. Todo el mundo se echo a reír.

- Perdona cariño, se me olvida lo de tu amnesia.- dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- Joder, necesito una para mi.- dije señalando el botellín de cerveza de Edward.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó Edward sonriendo de manera leve.

- Al cuerno, ¡Camarero! – cuando el mariachi me miró, hice un gesto con el botellín. Me trajo mi cerveza, que desapareció en nada.

Ya estábamos acabando de cenar cuando noté los efectos de las tres cervezas que me había tomado. Sentía una gran necesidad de dormir pero por supuesto Alice no me lo iba a permitir. Después de los postres, entre todos pagaron la cuenta. Yo ni protesté.

No sé si fue la cerveza o es que realmente me daba igual pero cuando salimos a la calle me arrimé a Edward todo lo que pude

-Bella, ¿estás intentando aprovecharte de mí?- me preguntó él de manera picarona, a él también parecía haberle hecho efecto sus cervezas.

-Nop… si te dejas no me estoy aprovechando.- dije riéndome de manera tonta. Bajé la mano de su brazo que tenía sujeto y le agarre la mano con los dedos entrelazados, él no opuso resistencia.

- Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.- me susurró acercándose a mi oído. Una sensación extraña en el estómago me azotó y sentí un intenso calor en las mejillas.

- ¡Pareja, dejad de tontear y espabilad! ¡Ya os daréis el lote luego! – chilló Emmet, al parecer nos habíamos parado y ellos ya estaban a larga distancia.

-¡Emmet!- le riño Rosalie que le dio un callejón.

-¿Qué? – preguntó frotándose la zona dolorida.

Nos volvimos a unir al grupo y juntos nos dirigimos a un local que estaba abarrotado. Apenas podía ver nada con tanto humo y gente. Edward me iba guiando, sin soltarme de la mano. Nos acercamos a una zona en que había un cartel que ponía "Reservados".

Des de allí podías ver todo el local, ya que estaba en la parte alta.

-¿Quieres bailar? – me dijo Edward al oído. La alta música no permitía hablar de otro modo.

- No.- chillé a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. No me encontraba con fuerzas. Todos bajaron a la zona de baile mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en nuestra mesa bebiendo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí pero se me ocurrió una idea descabellada.

-Eddie, ¿tú sabe donde ta mi casa?- dije como pude. Me costaba vocalizar.

- Te he llevado eta tarde…- dijo frunciendo el ceño. A él también costaba entenderlo.

-Nooo.- negué con las manos. – Mi casa, mi duples.- repetí.

-Ooohh, tu casa. – abrió los ojos cuando me entendió. – Si, queo.- me afirmó con la cabeza. Le agarré la cara con una mano y le hice acercar su oreja a mi boca.

-¿Quieres echar un polvo? – le dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué? – se apartó sorprendido.

- Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿Qué poblema hay?- le sonreí de manera sexy, o al menos eso creía. Él me miró un momento de manera intensa antes de empezar a mirar de un lado a otro, parecía nervioso.

- Vamos Eddie, no seas crio. – le dije cogiéndole el cuello de la camisa.

- Vale.- dijo cogiéndome la mano que tenía en su cuello y levantándose rápidamente. –Vamos a avisar a Alice, di que te encuentras mal.- me dijo de manera clara. Me sorprendió, creía que él iba igual de borracho que yo.

Cuando logramos dar con los chicos, informamos de que no me encontraba bien y de que Edward me iba a acompañar a mi casa, en taxi. Alice se rió de manera picara antes de darme un beso y guiñarme un ojo.

Tardamos como veinte minutos en dar con un taxi libre, la zona estaba abarrotada.

Entramos en el coche, no sin antes darme un golpe en la cabeza. Edward puso su mano encima para calmarme el dolor, cosa que no sentía por la alta tasa de alcohol en sangre.

-Bells, ¿llevaras las llaves no? – me miró después de un rato.

-Sí, las he cogido antes de salir, quería ir con Alice pero al final no me ha llevado.- dije removiendo en el bolso.

- Vale, déjalo Bells ya las sacaras luego. – me dijo apartando el bolso. Yo sonreí como una tonta.

Al fin, llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos enorme, me quedé mirando hacia arriba como una boba. Edward me hizo un gesto para que avanzara hacia la puerta. Saqué las llaves y empecé a probar hasta que di con la correcta. Cogimos el ascensor hasta la última planta.

-¿Qué número es? – le pregunté mirando a las cuatro puertas que tenía enfrente.

-Creo que el tres.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Prueba a ver.

Intenté meter las llaves pero no lo logre. De repente la puerta tres se abrió.

-Oh perdón.- dije apartándome de la puerta.

-¿Bella? – dijo una chica en pijama.

-Eh…perdona es que no sabemos cuál es su apartamento… - se rió Edward.

- Hola, soy Bella.- me presenté a la chica que me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Laia… Somos vecinas des de hace casi tres años.- me miró raro levantado una ceja.

- Disculpa es que tiene amnesia.- se burló Edward.- Nos dices cual es su apartamento por favor.

- El cuarto.- nos señalo la puerta de la derecha.

- Oh, genial. Gracias Laia, ha sido un placer conocerte.- le di un apretón de manos y ella me soltó rápidamente antes de cerrar su puerta en mis narices. – Es simpática.- dije mientras Edward tiraba de mi para que abriera la puerta.

Cuando logré acertar en la cerradura abrí la puerta a empujones. Encendí la luz y me quedé asombrada con el apartamento.

-Estos es enorme…- dije dando vueltas por el piso.- ¿Habías estado aquí antes? –le pregunté a Edward que miraba también de un lado a otro. Él me negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, abra que explorar en busca del dormitorio.

- ¿Qué tal en el piso de arriba?- sugirió señalando las escaleras.

- Buena idea.- subí las escaleras y me quedé asombrada con el tamaño de la cama.- Madre mía…- susurré parada delante.

-Guau.- oí a Edward des de detrás.- Des de luego cama no te falta.

-Vamos a probarla.- me di la vuelta y de un salto me agarré a su cuello sin que él opusiera resistencia. Empezamos a besarnos de manera frenética, me alzó ligeramente mientras yo intentaba sacarme la chaqueta de mi traje. Nos tumbamos en la cama torpemente. Edward dejó mis labios unos segundos para sacarse los zapatos, no sé cuándo pero los parpados empezaron a pesarme.

-Bells, no te duermas…- oí a Edward mientras me agitaba. Tarde. Caí K.O. Tanta bebida me pasó factura.

* * *

**UUUUOOOOOO! LES GUSTO?**

**ESPERO QUE SI MIS NIÑAS !**

**UN BESO ENORME **

**HASTA EL VIERNES QUE VIENE !**

***LIZZ* **

**-BadGirlsLa-  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY NIÑAS! QUE TAL LA SEMANA?¿ GENIAL VERDAD ?¿ JEJE**

**UNA SEMANA MAS QUIERO AGRADECER LOS COMMENTS, HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 ! PARECERA POCO PERO A MI ME ALEGRA EL DIA :D **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO OS GUSTE TANTO COMO LOS OTROS. UN DIA MAS AGRADECER SU APOYO. **

**UN MORDISCO MUY FUERTE **

***LIZZ***

* * *

_CAPITULO 12 _

Unos ronquidos muy suaves me despertaron. Abrí los ojos como pude, la luz me molestaba. Miré a mi alrededor sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Al único que reconocía era al causante de los ronquidos. Me alcé un poco para mirar a mí alrededor, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me dolía como si me hubieran dado con un martillo. Me incliné sobre Edward y lo moví ligeramente hasta que despertó.

-Buenos días.- dijo casi sin entenderle.

- Buenos días, ¿Dónde estamos?- le dije muy flojo.

- En tu apartamento…- se le iban cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba.

- En mi apartamento. ¿Y cómo acabamos aquí?- le pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Querías sexo…- susurró, casi no pude oírle.

- ¿Y lo hicimos?- le pregunté extrañada, aún llevábamos la ropa puesta.

- No, te quedaste dormida. - me respondió con esfuerzo.

- Vaya… lo siento… - me acerqué más a él que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- No importa.- volvió a roncar.

No tenía más sueño, así que me levante en busca del lavabo. Cuando al fin logré dar con él, se me ocurrió darme una ducha, el pelo me olía a humo. Abrí el grifo de la ducha para que se fuera calentando el agua y me vino a la cabeza el sitio exacto donde guardaba las toallas. Sonreí orgullosa cuando comprobé que realmente no me equivocaba. Estar en casa me debía ir bien.

Estuve un buen rato enjabonándome el pelo, estaba decidida a cortarme la melena, daba mucho trabajo. Después de aclararlo me quedé un rato debajo del chorro, me relajaba mucho. Oí ruidos y pensé que Edward ya se debía a ver levantado. Me apresuré a cerrar el grifo, me estrujé el pelo para quitarle agua y abrí la cortina de baño.

-¡Dios mío!- chillé cuando vi a Edward al otro lado de la cortina.

-Mierda, lo siento.- se tapo los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Buscas algo?- cogí la toalla que había dejado preparada antes de salir.

- Mmm… yo… quería… Dios, lo siento.- parecía nervioso. No puede evitar reírme.

-Eddie, por dios, puedes apartar las manos, no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda…- le dije mientras le cogía las manos para que las quitara de su cara.

- Ya… pero no es lo mismo. Ha sido un accidente esta vez.- me dijo a trompicones.

- ¿Y qué venias hacer al lavabo? – me reí de su cara.

- Mmm… me estoy…- miró el w.c.

- Oh, vale. Si, te dejo intimidad. – salí del lavabo a toda prisa.

Abrí el enorme armario de mi cuarto para comprobar que aún tenía más ropa de la que me imaginaba. Había cuatro barras con ropa colgada y dos hileras de seis cajones cada una a los lados. Primero miré dentro de los cajones en busca de ropa interior, no me costó mucho encontrarla. Una vez me puse las braguitas y el sujetador, me dispuse a buscar con más calma la ropa. Tenía de todo y muy variado. Al fin, me decidí por unos tejanos negros y camisetilla azul de media manga. Mientras me vestía pude oír el grifo de la ducha y efectivamente como me había pensado, Edward también se había dado una ducha. Salió a los cinco minutos con el pelo mojado y con mejor cara que la que traía cuando se despertó.

-¿Desayunamos? – le pregunté cuando volvió al cuarto, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Bajamos a la cocina y después de un rato buscando, nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía nada de comida en casa.

-Seguramente, Alice la debió tirar mientras estabas en el hospital, se debió poner malo todo. – dijo Edward cuando me enfadé conmigo misma por no tener nada en casa.

-Seguramente. – susurré con una mueca.

- Hey… ¿estás bien?- se me acercó cuando vio mi mala cara.

-Sí, es solo que…- hice una pausa.- Es mi casa y me siento una extranjera.

- No te preocupes Bells, date tiempo. No hace ni un mes que despertaste y para mi gusto eres la de siempre. – me dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mía. Yo sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En serio? – pregunté con tono suave.

- No, ahora no eres tan agresiva como antes.- bromeó. Me reí con ganas esta vez.

- Oh, gracias.- le di un golpe en el estómago.

-Tengo una idea. Ahora nos bajaremos a la cafetería que hay en la esquina, desayunaremos y después nos iremos al supermercado para llenar tu despensa.- me dijo envolviéndome la cintura con sus brazos y mirándome des de lejos.

-Me parece genial pero ¿Quién pagara la compra? – le dije preocupada.

- Pues yo.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No, no. Es mi casa, pago yo. ¿Crees que si nos acercamos al banco me dirán el pin de mi tarjeta? – dije decidida.

- Creo que sí. Pero a desayunar invito yo. – me dijo apartándose un poco.

- Vale.- sonreí, parecíamos dos niños pequeños discutiendo por quien era mejor.

Después de desayunar, nos acercamos a mi banco y la chica del mostrador me dio todos los pines de mis tarjetas. Al parecer, tenía tres cuentas. Una de ahorro, otra en la que cobraba la nómina y donde me pasaban las facturas de casa y la otra que hacía servir para otros gastos. Me quedé perpleja cuando vi cuanto cobraba.

-Cobras en un mes lo que cobro yo en tres…- me susurró Edward, parecía igual de sorprendido.

-Vaya, mira esto.- le acerqué la libreta donde me pagaban el sueldo.- Me han seguido pagando estos meses.

- Seguramente, el médico te preparó la baja, sabíamos que tarde o temprano te despertarías. Con lo que no contábamos era con la amnesia.- me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente.

- Entonces, debería volver a trabajar, ¿no?- pregunté algo dudosa.

- Supongo, eso lo tiene que decidir el médico. – me propuso Edward

- Yo, es que no me veo capaz… Quiero decir, no recuerdo como se hace…- me froté los brazos.

- Antes incluso de que aprendieras a escribir, ya se te daba bien dibujar. Estoy convencido de que en cuanto te sientes delante de una hoja en blanco, te saldrá solo. – me sujeto por lo hombros y me regalo esa increíble sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.-Gracias.- le susurré antes de subirnos a un autobús para dirigirnos al supermercado.

-Dios mío, ni siquiera sé lo que debo comprar.- bromeé. Ambos nos reímos.

- ¿Vas a volver a vivir en tu apartamento?- me preguntó Edward mientras empujaba el carrito.

- Creo que sí, en fin, no quiero ser un estorbo para mi padre. Y qué narices, ¡tengo un piso increíble! – reímos con la última parte. Su sonrisa parecía forzada. -¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es genial que quieras recuperar tu vida…

- Pero…

- Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte a diez minutos de casa.- cogió un paquete de rollos de baño y lo puso en el carrito.

-¿Acaso no puedes coger el coche para venir a verme? – Le miré a los ojos antes de seguir.- Además, con lo loco que eres al volante llegarías en once minutos.- bromeé y surtió efecto pues se rió con ganas.

- Bien sigamos con la compra entonces.- dijo de manera graciosa.

-Sigamos.- dije adelantándome para ojear los estanterías.

Cuando por fin terminamos de comprar, pedimos que mandaran la compra a mi casa. Como hasta la tarde no iban a poder llevarla se me ocurrió invitar a Edward a comer.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- me pregunto él.

- No lo sé… A cualquier sitio menos a un mexicano.- nos reímos.

- ¿Pasta quizás? – me preguntó.

- Si, por qué no.

Me llevó a un restaurante del centro del pueblo. Comimos y charlamos como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. Me sentía muy a gusto. Él me pidió la comida y acertó con todo.

Comí espaguetis con albóndigas y pizza de cuatro quesos. De postre, compartimos un enorme helado de vainilla.

-Estaba todo muy bueno, gracias.- le dije mientras esperaba a que nos trajeran la cuenta.

- Se por mi hermana, que este sitio te gustaba. – dijo mientras jugaba con el mantel.

- ¿No habíamos venido juntos antes? – le pregunté dándole el último sorbo a mi café.

- No, cuando éramos amigos íbamos a comer hamburguesas y esas cosas.- reímos.

- Estaría bien, digo volver a comer hamburguesas, la comida del hospital es tan… sosa. – bromeé. Ambos reímos a carcajadas.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- me preguntó.

- Quiero ir a casa. A la mía digo.- hice una pausa cuando me trajeron la cuenta, le entregué la tarjeta para pagar y seguí hablando.- Edward, quiero que vengas conmigo.

- Tranquila, te acompañaré hasta casa. – no pareció entenderme.

- No me refiero a que me acompañes. Quiero decir, a que te quedes conmigo. Mi apartamento es muy grande y Sky es muy bueno, no te hará nada…

- Bella, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado?- me miró serio.

- No, para nada. ¿Diez años no te parece suficiente tiempo?- le dije con el mismo tono.

- Si, demasiado.- susurró mirando hacía la mesa y después de nuevo a mí.- Entonces, vivimos juntos… - suspiró con fuerza.

- Esa es la idea.- dije con una leve sonrisa.

- A Alice le va dar un ataque.- sonrió, parecía que sus fantasmas habían desaparecido.

- ¿Y cuando no le da un ataque? – dije levantando las manos y poniendo cara de horror. Nos carcajeamos hasta que nos dolieron las costillas.

- Necesitaré unos días para recoger mis cosas.- dijo él cuando al fin nos calmamos.

- Si, y yo. Alice me metió demasiada ropa en la maleta.

- A veces me da la sensación de que sigues siendo tú… me refiero, a que cuando dejamos el instituto cambiaste, y ahora pareces otra vez tú. No puedo evitar sentirme responsable de ese cambio… Siempre debería haber sido así. – levantó la mano y me acarició la mejilla suavemente. – Tú y yo, nadie más. – cogí la mano con la que me estaba acariciando.

-Edward, no podemos volver atrás pero si podemos vivir el presente.- le aparté la mano y la agarré entrelazando los dedos.

-Cierto.- sonrió levemente, acercó su cara a la mía y me beso de manera tierna. Se apartó para mirarme, ambos sonreímos y nos inclinamos uno cerca del otro, para abrazarnos.

-¿Te das cuenta que esta ha sido la primera vez que nos hemos besado sin haber bebido alcohol antes? – bromeó.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni cuándo?...- lo miré levantando las cejas, él entendió a que me refería.

- No…- se rió de mi cara.

- Vaya, abra que dejar de beber.- bromeé.

Cuando dejamos el restaurante, volvimos a mi casa dando un paseo. No tardarían mucho en traer la compra. Al llegar al piso, juntos, exploramos la casa para saber donde estaban las cosas. En el piso de abajo, había un gran salón-comedor y la cocina office. Había un pequeño pasillo con un armario empotrado, al fondo de este había a la derecha un pequeño lavabo y a la izquierda mi despacho con una gran mesa de dibujo.

En el piso de arriba encontrabas mi dormitorio con el lavabo grande dentro y otro dormitorio más pequeño de invitados. Edward dijo de dormir en el de invitados un tiempo pero yo se lo negué en rotundo. Después de un rato cambiado mi ropa de un armario a otro por fin llegó el repartidor del supermercado.

-Mierda…- susurré frustrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Edward que estaba colocando las bebidas en la nevera.

-No llego.- dije intentando colocar las latas de conservas en los estantes más altos. Él se rió y se acercó a mí. Creí que colocaría él las cosas pero en lugar de eso se agacho, me rodeo el trasero con los brazos y ante mi sorprendida mirada, me levantó del suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña para que colocara yo misma las cosas. –Gracias- dije cuando me dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

- De nada.- sonrió de manera picara.

Una vez todo colocado, previa pelea por donde poner los cereales, decidimos volver cada uno a casa de sus padres. Yo me dispuse a prepararle la cena a mi padre, siguiendo las instrucciones que venían en la caja de lasaña. Estuvimos hablando durante la cena sobre Edward y de lo de vivir juntos. Le pareció, al igual que a Edward, algo precipitado, pero no se opuso. Al contrario, se alegro de que no viviera sola.

-Alice te ha llamado este mediodía, me ha dicho que no le cogías el móvil.- me dijo papa mientras mirábamos la televisión en el salón.

-¿En serio? Pues no lo he oído… voy a mirar a ver. – dije levantándome del sillón. Subí a mi cuarto y rebusqué en mi bolso en busca de teléfono móvil pero no lo encontré. Supuse que me lo habría dejado en mi piso. Iría a buscarlo por la mañana. Bajé a la cocina para llamar a Alice. Después de unos segundos sonando descolgó.

- Isabella Swan, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – me dijo nada más contestar, parecía una madre enfadada.

- En mi casa…- dije susurrando.

- ¿En tu casa? ¿Y que fuiste hacer a tu casa? Me tenías preocupada. Primero me dices que te encuentras mal y cuando te he llamado este mediodía para ver cómo te encontrabas tu padre me dice que no sabe nada, que no habías dormido… Un momento…- hizo una pausa en su regañina como si alguien hubiera dado a un interruptor.- ¿Dónde has dormido?

- En mi casa, ya te lo he dicho.- dije decidida.

- No, me has dicho que estabas en tu casa, no que hubieras dormido allí.- dijo rebotada.

- Está bien Alice, no hagamos un drama. He pasado la noche en mi casa, he ido hacer la compra y después de comer me he vuelto aquí. ¿Contenta? – le dije quitándole importancia, a veces parecía realmente mi madre.

- Y todo eso, ¿sola? – me dijo con tono irónico.

- No, Alice no estaba sola.- Que insistente podía llegar a ser.

- Y bien, ¿piensas decirme con quien estabas esta vez? – la manera con que me lo preguntó me sentó mal.

- Alice, ¿acaso te he hecho algo para que me hables así? – dije molesta.

- Bella, creía que volvías a ser la misma, que no volverías a las andadas. Anoche parecía que te lo estabas pasando genial con Edward y coges y pasas la noche con un tío y….- me cansé y la interrumpí.

- Para Alice, te he dicho que no estaba sola, no que estuviera con un "tío". Pregúntale a Edward con quien estaba y después me vuelves a llamar. – dije decidida y colgué el teléfono antes de darle la oportunidad de que siguiera con sus riñas.

Esperé sentada al lado del teléfono unos minutos hasta que sonó.

-¿Diga? – contesté rápidamente.

-Lo siento… - oí como susurraba Alice.

- Perdona, no te oigo. ¿Puedes repetir? – me hice la sorda.

- Que lo siento, ya está, ya lo he dicho. – Se hizo un corto silencio, Alice estaba cogiendo aire.- ¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con mi hermano? – chilló dejándome sorda del oído derecho.

- No me has dejado hablar.- dije como pude mientras ella seguía parloteando. No entendí parte de lo que me decía.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ya era hora! Habéis sido un gran incordio estos últimos años.- suspiró contenta.

- Incordio…- repetí alzando una ceja.

- Si, sí. Tú estabas como "_no me importan los tíos" _y él en plan "_no voy a volverme a enamorar, buuuuaaa.- _Se burló imitando nuestras voces. Me hizo gracia como lo decía y me reí con ganas. – No, ahora enserio Bella, me alegro un montón por vosotros. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos cuñadas? – dijo la ultima parte muy alegre.

- Alice, no exageres. Hemos empezado a… salir, si se le puede llamar así, hoy. No he dicho que vayamos a casarnos ni nada por el estilo.

- Dale tiempo…- me pareció que decía.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Nada, cielo te paso a buscar mañana a las diez y nos vamos de compras. ¡Chao!.- dijo a mucha rapidez. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me colgó el teléfono.

- Genial, más zapatos…- dije con ironía.

**HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE MIS NIÑAS! **

***LIZZ***

**-BadGirlsLA-  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

Aquella semana se me paso volando. Esperaba con ansia la llegada del viernes. Era el día escogido para la mudanza, bueno el traslado. Alice había organizado una cena para reestrenar el dúplex y gracias a dios, solo invito a Rose y Emmet, ellos traerían la bebida y Alice y Jasper la comida. Así que a Edward y a mi solo nos quedaba instalarnos.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, cuando Edward vino a casa de mi padre a buscarme. En su coche ya habían tres maletas y junto a la mía el maletero quedo repleto.

-¿Dónde ira Sky? – le pregunté horrorizada cuando vi lleno el coche.

-¿Sky viene con nosotros hoy mismo? – me preguntó él sorprendido. Al parecer, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Por supuesto.- dije decidida.

- Vaya… pues espera que le haré sitio en el asiento de atrás.- Edward tenía un Volvo de cuatro plazas y pese a que corría mucho, no era muy espacioso por la parte trasera. Yo hice grandes esfuerzos por no reírme de la cara que ponía cada vez que veía que las cosas no entraban. Parecía un niño pequeño con la rabieta. Iba murmurando alguna cosa que no llegue a entender pero parecían insultos dirigidos a mi maleta, es decir, la más grande.

Cuando vi que al pobre le empezaba a sudar la frente, decidí intervenir.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no me dejas probar a mí? – me acerqué a él y le pase la correa de Sky. Coloqué dos de sus maletas en el suelo, por la parte de atrás, la otra que quedaba y la mía en el maletero y una vez puesto todo, hice subir a Sky al asiento trasero. Edward se me quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos y sin mediar palabra se montó en su asiento y espero a que me subiera para arrancar. Le eche una mirada de superioridad y él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Aguantamos la mirada un par de segundos y al fin estallamos a reír.

-Definitivamente, las mudanzas no son lo mío.- dijo él al poco de emprender la marcha.

- No, des de luego.- respondí aún riéndome.

- Espero, que esta, sea la última vez. – me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí poniéndome colorada como un tomate.

Durante el camino, tuvimos un par de percances con la enorme lengua de Sky, bueno más bien fue Edward, al que al parecer, le daba repelús que le hicieran esas cosas en las orejas. Yo no podía evitar reírme. Aquel perro era tan cariñoso como grande. No era de extrañar que mi padre me suplicara que no me lo llevara, pero como ya le había dicho – Mi piso es su casa y él debe estar allí.- Así que no iba a ceder por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegamos a mi barrio, las dos parejas estaban en la calle esperando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto? – pregunté extrañada.

- No tengo ni idea…- se asomó Edward por mi ventana. Tocó el clacson para llamar su atención.

-¡Hola chicos! – chilló Alice acercándose a mi ventana, que estaba bajada, para darme un beso.

- Alice, habíamos quedado a las ocho. – le recriminó Edward.

- Lo sé, pero pensamos que os vendría bien que os echáramos una mano para colocar las cosas. – dijo la mar de feliz.

- ¿Ayuda para guardar ropa?- pregunté de manera irónica.

- ¡Oh vamos Bells!, no me mires así, será divertido. – dijo convencida.

- Claro, divertido… - oí como susurraba Edward. Nos miramos unos segundos y ambos suspiramos con fuerza. No nos quedaba otra que resignarnos. Curiosamente, des de que empezamos a "salir" de manera oficial, no habíamos estado nunca solos del todo. Así que, si no había intimidad, no había nada más. Hice una mueca al recordarlo.

- Tranquila, pronto nos dejaran solos. – me susurro Edward antes de bajar del coche, parecía que me entendía o quizás es que el también quería intimidad…

Entre Edward y Emmet cogieron las cuatro maletas y Jasper cargo con la comida que habían comprado para la cena. Abrí la puerta y Sky entro corriendo y ladrando, sabía que estaba en casa por fin.

-Ala hermanita… que bien te las gastas.- dijo sorprendido Emmet, una vez todos dentro.

-¿No habías estado antes?- pregunte extrañada.

- No cariño, la única que sabía donde vivías era yo.- dijo Alice en la cocina, mientras vaciaba con Jasper las bolsas de comida. Eso me hizo pensar. ¿La única? Edward sabía donde era… ¿Cómo? Después lo interrogaría, fingí que no pasaba nada y fui a mi cuarto con los chicos a vaciar las maletas.

-¡Ui, que braguitas mas sexys! – dijo Emmet jugando con mi ropa interior.

- ¡Grandullón suelta eso! – chilló Edward sacándole la prenda de las manos. Yo me puse colorada. Realmente me sorprendía a mi misma la ropa tan atrevida que llegaba a tener.

- Sí, claro pero tu tampoco las sueltas. – se rió a carcajadas Emmet, Edward no había dejado en su sitio la ropa interior. Cuando este se percató, soltó las braguitas y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Por qué no dejáis mi ropa en paz y os dedicáis a otra cosa? – dije yo cerrando mi maleta y apartándola de su mira.

- Lo siento Bells, resulta difícil contralar a Emmet…- se disculpó Edward.

-Tranquilo… no importa.- le quite importancia, él parecía aún avergonzado. – Ya guardaremos la ropa mañana, con más calma.

- Vale. – me respondió más tranquilo, me regalo esa leve sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Me olvide de todo y me derretí como una adolescente.

- ¿Bella, donde guardas las copas? – me preguntó Rose. –Bella, ¿Qué donde guardas las copas? – insistió cuando vio que no respondía. Yo estaba en mi mundo.

- ¿Qué? Mmm… no lo sé.- respondí después de unos segundos en trance. Ella se rió de mi cara.

- No te preocupes, ya las busco yo. – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Tú, haz el favor de salir del dormitorio! – chilló Edward empujando por el cuello a su hermano. Era peor que un niño pequeño, todo un trasto. Des de luego, Esme debía de tener una paciencia increíble. Entre Alice y Emmet podían hacer volver loco a cualquiera.

Después de merendar y acabar de preparar la cena, a eso de las ocho y media, nos sentamos todos en la gran mesa del salón. Rosalie había traído tres botellas de champan para estrenar el piso.

-Por la familia, ojala que no nos volvamos a separar nunca más.- dijo Rosalie alzando la copa. Todos alzamos nuestras copas y brindamos. No puede evitar sentirme querida. Estaba rodeada de amigos, de mi familia. En ese instante, no me hacía falta nada más.

- Bueno chicos ya queda menos para la boda, ¿estáis nerviosos? – preguntó Edward durante los postres.

- No.- dijo Jasper.

-Si- respondió Alice a la vez que su prometido. Todos reímos era obvio que Alice estaba nerviosa, era de las que contagiaban.

- ¿Y qué tal va el vestido Bells? – me preguntó Rose, sentándose a mi lado.

- Bien, bien. Alice tenía razón, con sacarle las mangas y cambiar la tela ha sido suficiente. La modista ya lo tiene casi listo. – dije contenta. No había sido tan difícil como yo me temía.

- Nuestros vestidos ya están listos, si quieres podemos ir juntas a buscarlos. – me propuso ella metiéndose en la boca un pedazo de la tarta de chocolate que habían traído.

- ¡Claro! – respondí alegre.

- En fin, chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos marchando, se hace tarde.- dijo Jasper sobre las once y media.

- Vaya, si. Mañana tengo que madrugar. – dijo Emmet mirándose el reloj. Por suerte, para Edward y para mi, teníamos suficiente para estarnos unos años sin trabajar.

- Buenas noches cariño.- me susurro al odio Alice mientras nos abrazábamos. – Tienes un conjunto muy mono guardado en el bolsillo pequeño de tu maleta. – me dijo más flojo antes de soltarme. No puede evitar soltar una risita tonta, como me llegaba a conocer mi amiga.

- Ya nos veremos. – pude oír a Edward mientras se despedía del resto de los amigos.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos, acompañe la puerta con las dos manos y una vez cerrada, apoye mi cabeza en ella y suspiré con fuerza para liberar tensión.

-¿Cansada?

-No… tenía ganas de que se fueran. – me reí.

- Lo sé… pueden ser muy insistentes.

- Pero nunca te dejan solo, eso también está bien. – añadí.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me dijo algo serio.

- Claro…

- Pero se sincera, por favor. ¿Has recordado algo más?- se me acercó sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Dudé antes de responder.- Alguna cosa…

-¿Lo nuestro? – me preguntó casi como un susurro.

- No… Todo lo que hay ahora en mi cabeza, nuestro, son las últimas tres semanas. – dije apenada.

- No importa.- dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio. – Estas últimas tres semanas han sido mejor que los últimos 15 años. – Me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunté más alegre.

- Mmm… ¿Lavar los platos?- sugirió. Yo me sorprendí de su respuesta.

-¿Estas de coña, no?- le pregunté horrorizada.

-Sí.- empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Le di un golpe en el pecho en forma de venganza. Se levantó del sofá de un salto y ante mi sorpresa, se agacho lo justo, me agarró entre sus brazos y me levantó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura y le agarré el cuello con las manos, me aparté un poco para mirarlo. -¿Qué tenias en mente?- le pregunté de manera picarona.

- Bueno, digamos que el otro día me dejaste… con la palabra en la boca. – Me reí de la manera con que me lo sugirió.

- Pues entonces, abra que seguir donde lo dejamos, ¿no?- le dije de manera sugerente.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Entonces, nos empezamos a besar de manera ardiente.

Las ganas de estar juntos de esa manera nos pudo a los dos. Llegamos al dormitorio entre trompicones y golpes, ya que en ningún momento dejamos nuestros labios y eso tapaba el campo de visión de Edward.

Edward gruño un poco cuando vio a Sky durmiendo en la cama. Silbé y el animal se despertó automáticamente.- ¡Fuera!- le ordené y él obedeció.

Una vez fuera, Edward me dejó en el suelo para poder desvestirme con más facilidad. Después de un pequeño percance con los zapatos, quedé en ropa interior. Me abalancé sobre Edward, para hacer lo propio con su ropa. Yo fui más espabilada y le saqué los zapatos antes que los pantalones. Me volvió a agarrar con fuerza, obligándome a tumbarme sobre la cama. Nos besamos frenéticamente durante unos minutos.

-Edward, por favor. Vamos al grano.- le supliqué. Me miró fijamente, sonrió y se apartó un poco para deshacerse de sus bóxers. Yo hice lo propio con mi sujetador y él se encargó de mis braguitas. Se acercó a mí lentamente y me miró con ternura antes de volver a besarnos. Mientras nos besábamos pude tonar como se acercaba a mi entrada. Me puse más cómoda y con las piernas lo empujé hacía mi para que me penetrara. Juntos gemimos ante el placer. Edward empujaba lentamente, era increíble pero sentí la necesidad de ponerme encima. Lo empujé, quedando yo encima y empecé a moverme con más libertad. Mientras me movía, podía ver a Edward debajo observando mis movimientos.

Antes de lo que me imaginaba, el placer se torno más intensó. Empecé a moverme más deprisa, apoyando mis manos sobre el pecho de Edward. Él me apartó las manos y se inclinó para abrazarme con fuerza. En apenas unos minutos, ambos llegamos al orgasmo cayendo abrazados sobre el colchón. Estaba tan agotada, que en cuestión de segundos, me dormí abrazada a Edward.

* * *

**A MI QUERIDA AMIGA XEY **

Que tu dolor se vuelva felicidad lo antes possible. **  
**

***LIZZ***

**-BadGirlsLa-  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mis niñas lamento el retraso, debo pediros perdón, he tenido mucho lio en casa y no encontré el momento ayer para actualizar. **

**Una semana más muchas gracias por los comments, se lo agradezco de veras. Esta semana os traigo un pequeño momento de la convivencia de la parejita " number one" jejeje**

**Espero que les guste mis chicas, notaran que es algo corto, pero me gusta partir los capitulos por momentos, no por paginas. No se si me explico : ) **

**HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE MIS NIÑAS!**

*LIZZ*

* * *

**CAPITULO 14 **

Unos gruñidos muy suaves me despertaron. Giré la cara ligeramente para comprobar de donde provenían. Sky estaba al pie de la cama, mirándonos. Miré en dirección a la mesilla de noche y pude comprobar que eran casi las dos del mediodía. Habíamos dormido una eternidad y el pobre perro tenía hambre y ganas de salir a pasear. Volví mi cara a Edward y le bese suavemente la mejilla para despertarlo. Si no recordaba mal, me había dicho que sufría de insomnio pero esa noche había dormido de un tirón, sus ronquidos me lo confirmaron.

-Edward, despierta.- le di otro beso.-Edward…- le bese en los labios.

-Mmm…- murmuró.

-Hay que sacar a Sky a pasear.- le dije con un tono suave.

-Vale- susurró sin abrir los ojos.

- Voy a darme una ducha, ahora vuelvo.

-Vale.- parecía que seguía dormido.

Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué un chándal para ir más cómoda. Edward observo cómo me vestía aún metido en la cama.

-Levántate.- alcé mi pie y le di en el trasero.

- Vale, vale, ya me levantó. – dijo riéndose.

Se dio una ducha también y se puso una camiseta blanca y unos tejanos oscuros. Me quedé asombrada mirándolo y pensé seriamente en cambiarme de ropa.

-Solo vamos a pasear a Sky…- dije mirándolo sorprendida.

-Ya.- dijo mientras se ataba las bambas.

- ¿Por qué vas tan guapo? – pregunté algo avergonzada.

-¿Guapo?- levantó una ceja.- Bells, siempre voy así.

- Dame dos minutos.- Me fui a mi armario y ante la mirada sorprendida de Edward me cambie de ropa como tres veces. Por fin, di con lo ideal. Una camiseta de algodón negra y unos pantalones marrones oscuros ceñidos, me deje las bambas de deporte puestas, estaban desgastadas y quedaban realmente bien.

- Bella, cariño, ¿no crees que exageras? – se me acercó Edward mientras me acababa de atar el calzado.

- Para nada, si tu vas así de cañón, yo también. – me puse de pie y lo encaré para mirarle.

- Pero si vas así te miraran…- me miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Acaso esta celoso señor Cullen? – le pregunté picarona abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Yo?... Siempre.- me miró fijamente. La respuesta me sorprendió.

-¿Hablas en serio? – se me acercó más y me sujeto con las manos la cintura.

- Si- susurró.-He pasado tanto tiempo viéndote con otros que ahora que te tengo me da miedo perderte otra vez.

En ese momento, me dio un vuelco el corazón. En su mirada pude ver amor, era algo tan real que llegaba a traspasarme el cuerpo. Aquel dolor de cabeza agudo que había experimentado hacía unas semanas, me empezó a llenar la cabeza de recuerdos borrosos.

El día que nos conocimos en casa de Alice, ese saludo seco que no me dejo indiferente. Las tardes en casa de los Cullen jugando en la piscina. Las horas asolas, hablando de cualquier chorrada sin importancia.

Aquel día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada… fue el mismo día que él dijo que le gustaba Tanya. Me dolió en el alma escucharle decir su nombre… estaba convencida de que teníamos algo especial. El día que se casó con ella… Yo me estuve cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, hiendo de fiesta en fiesta, de cama en cama, intentado olvidar al hombre que amaba.

Aquella tarde en Hawái, la mejor hasta aquel momento. Fui feliz por un rato. Su desprecio cuando se entero que había quedado con otro. Y el momento más importante hasta ahora… cuando desperté del coma, ahí estaba él, a mi lado…- Bells, cariño… - dijo cuando abrí los ojos. Como si nada hubiera pasado, los últimos diez años no existían. Solo estábamos él y yo en aquella habitación.

Dentro de mí, algo me dijo que el accidente no lo había borrado todo, no era simple atracción, lo amaba con cuerpo y alma.

-Edward, te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare. – dije cuando el dolor de mi cabeza se desvaneció. Me miró sorprendido, segundos después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero Bella.

Nos besamos con furia, como si al bajar la intensidad el otro se fuera a apartar. Estábamos abrazados, besándonos con fuerza, cuando un ladrido bastante sonoro nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Oh, Dios! Sky lo siento, me había olvidado de ti.- deje los brazos de Edward y fui a acariciar a mi perro que me miraba desesperado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de que haga algo dentro de casa.- sugirió Edward cogiendo la correa del perro.

-Coge mi mochila lila, te invito a desayunar. – le sonreí.

- Genial, porque estoy hambriento. Hacía rato que me sonaban las tripas pero por no despertarte, pues no me he movido de la cama.- bromeó.

- Claro, claro y los ronquidos los fingías, ¿cierto? – le seguí la corriente.

- Por supuesto, soy un caballero. – puso morritos.

- ¡Pero qué morro tienes! – le di un codazo en el estomago mientras salíamos de casa con Sky tirando de la correa.

- Que manía tienes con darme codazos… - se froto el estomago.

- Te los mereces todos. – le saqué la lengua.

Estuvimos en el parque hasta que Sky se agotó y se tendió en el suelo a descansar. Después nos acercamos a una cafetería con terraza y nos pedimos dos capuchinos y unos bollos para desayunar, bueno en realidad, se le podía llamar merienda porque eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

-Edward…- le dije para que me prestara atención. Dejó su taza en la mesa y me miro esperando a que siguiera hablando.- Anoche Alice dijo que ella era la única que sabia donde vivía… sin embargo la noche de la borrachera, tú sabías perfectamente que edificio era, incluso la planta.¿ Quieres contarme algo? – Abrió la boca cuando termine de hablar. Me miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y después se decidió a contestar.

-Alice me contaba lo que hacías… Me dio tus teléfonos, me decía cuando salías…- su mirada reflejaban un sentimiento de culpa.

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste como es debido? – pregunté mirándome las manos.

- Te llamaba…

- Colgabas.- dije de manera rotunda mirándolo con furia.

- Creía que no querrías saber nada de mi Bella…- se excuso.

- Ni siquiera lo intentaste Edward. ¿Tienes idea de las noches y noches que me dormía llorando? ¿O cuantas veces he deseado que aparecieras en mi puerta? - dije aguantándome la rabia. Me miró sorprendido y apenado a la vez. A estas alturas de la conversación ya se había dado cuenta que volvía a ser yo.

- Lo lamento tanto, Bella. De verdad. A mí también me hubiera gustado que tú hubieras puesto de tu parte. Yo también esperaba esa llamada Bells. Todos los días. Levantaba el teléfono y marcaba tu numero, pero después algo me decía: _Hey, ¿Qué haces? Ella ya no te quiere. Está con otro. _Y colgaba. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tú sabrías que era yo y me devolverías las llamadas, pero tampoco lo hacías. – Dijo muy serio. Parecía sincero, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza aquella frase que me dijo la noche de la fiesta en casa de los Cullen: Cuando ese día llegué recuerda que te quise con locura. A esto se refería, a los reproches. Estaba siendo egoísta, yo también me había cerrado en banda, dejándolo a él fuera. Era el momento de hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas, nos lo debíamos.

- Sabía que eras tú, solo que me negaba a aceptarlo. Me convencí a mi misma de que no me amabas. Y estaba consumida por ese odio, que al fin y al cabo, me lo había infundado yo misma. – admití.

- Ambos no obramos como debíamos.- se hizo el silencio unos minutos antes de que siguiera hablando.- ¿Quieres seguir con esto? – dijo con un susurro casi silencioso refiriéndose a lo nuestro.

- Si.- dije convencida asintiendo con la cabeza. Me sonrió sin enseñar los dientes, parecía que se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. – Ven aquí.- le ordené abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo. Se acercó y nos besamos como si fuera la primera vez. Dulce y tierno, como debería haber sido tiempo atrás.

La camarera de la cafetería se nos acercó interrumpiendo nuestro momento mágico.

-Disculpen, vamos a cerrar en unos minutos. ¿Pueden abonar la cuenta? Por favor. – me acercó el recibo y saqué dinero de mi bolsa.

- Quédate con el cambio.- dije con amabilidad.

- Gracias. – me sonrió la muchacha.

- ¿Nos vamos? Sky tendría que comer también.- dijo Edward acariciando a mi perro que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su rodillas.

- Si, vamos. – cogí las cosas y me levanté.

Volvimos a casa, agarrados de la mano, en silencio. No había necesidad de decir nada más. Ahora se acercaba algo más importante: la boda de Jasper y Alice.

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y DEJAR VUESTRAS PETICIONES, SIEMPRE LAS TENGO EN CUENTA :D_**

**_*LIZZ*_**

-BadGirlsLA- **_  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis niñas! Se que no toca pero he decidido publicar hoy por dos razones. **

**1- El viernes no se si estaré en casa. Tengo a mi madre en el hospital y no creo que pueda actualizar.**

**2- Hay cierta persona que me ha pedido que actualice más amenudo. Entonces, Claudia15, siempre que me sea posible , lo hare. :D**

**EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI, DEBO DECIR QUE ES DE MIS PREFERIDOS HASTA EL MOMENTO :p**

**DE TODOS MODOS INTENTARE ESCRIBIR Y PUBLICAR EL VIERNES, SI NO ES ASÍ. HASTA EL LUNES QUE VIENE MIS NIÑAS.**

*LIZZ*

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 ****  
**

Era jueves. Edward y yo llevábamos aproximadamente dos semanas viviendo juntos. No estaba siendo tan difícil como me había temido. Nos pasábamos las mañanas de parque en parque con Sky, las tardes durmiendo y las noches haciendo el amor. La vida perfecta.

Pero por desgracia había algo que me distraía de Edward: la Boda.

Había quedado con Rose en la esquina, justo al lado de la floristería que tanto me gustaba.

Al día siguiente partíamos rumbo a Hawái y debíamos ir a por nuestros vestidos. No es recomendable esperar tanto, pero ya sabéis, estaba ocupada.

Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba allí esperando. Parecía ausente, miraba al vacío muy seria. Parecía cansada.

-Hey.- saludé.

-Hola Isa…Bells.- corrigió. Ambas nos reímos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte preocupada, hacía mala cara.

- Si, he dormido poco esta noche. – me aclaró.

- Se a que te refieres.- bromeé acordándome de mis noches con Edward. Ella se rió con ganas.

- Vamos. – me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que iniciáramos la marcha.

Llegamos a la tienda en menos de 5 minutos. Cuando entramos la mujer que regentaba la tienda nos reconoció en seguida, bueno a mí.

-Bella, querida. Cuanto me alegro de verte. – se me acercó para darme dos besos y un fuerte abrazo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por la cantidad de afecto.

- Hemos venido a por nuestros vestidos. – hablo Rose para ir al grano.

- Si, por supuesto. La señorita Cullen los dejó pagados la semana pasada.- dijo a chillidos mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás, donde guardaba todos los modelos.

Rose y yo nos miramos algo asqueadas. Tanto falso afecto no nos gustaba.

-Aquí están.- dijo la mujer portando los dos vestidos sobre sus brazos. -¿Quizás les gustaría probarlos antes? – sugirió.

- Claro.- dijo sin pensarlo Rose.

Me metí en el cambiador y me coloqué aquel vestido azul hecho a medida. Noté algo extraño en el escote.- Me ha puesto relleno…- susurré tocándome los pechos. Eso había sido idea de Alice, seguro.

-¡Mierda! – oí chillar a Rose des del otro cambiador. Salí corriendo preocupada.

- Rose, ¿va todo bien?- pregunté sin apartar la cortina de terciopelo.

- No…- dijo balbuceando.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- insistí. Esperé unos segundos hasta que la cortina se abrió con una Rose llena de lagrimas detrás.

- No me ata. – dijo con morritos.

- ¿Cómo que no te ata? Están hechos a medida. A ver date la vuelta que te ayudo. – hice que se girara y le intenté subir la cremallera sin éxito. Fruncí el ceño. No parecía haber engordado pero sin embargo el vestido no le ataba.

La rodee y la miré de arriba abajo. Entonces noté algo distinto en ella. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Rose… tienes las tetas enormes.- dije sorprendida.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

-¿Ya lo habías notado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has puesto implantes o algo así? Sinceramente no te hacían falta pero si eres feliz así…

-¡No! – dijo sentándose en el pequeño sillón del probador. Me puse de rodillas para colocarme a su altura. La miré unos segundos más antes de que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo.

- No, no, no. No llores Rose. – dije con rapidez algo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a dar consuelo.

- To-y - ambada- balbuceo sin que pudiera entender ni pio. No hacía más que llorar.

- Rose, cariño. Cálmate, no te entiendo. – le dije llevando mis manos a sus hombros para darle consuelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo antes de volver a intentarlo.

- Estoy embarazada. – y volvió a llorar.

- Rose, ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Por eso lloras?- dije muy contenta.

-¡No me cabe la ropa! – dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña. No pude evitar reírme, esta no era una situación que se viera todos los días.

- Tranquila Rose, podemos arreglar el vestido. Tú déjamelo a mí. – la abracé para consolarla y a la vez para demostrarle lo contenta que estaba por ella. – Muchas felicidades.

- Gracias.- me susurró en el hombro. Entonces, me aparté preocupada.

-¿Podrás viajar mañana?

- Si, solo estoy de seis semanas. – dijo sonándose los mocos.

- Dios, Emmet padre. – me reí.

- Emmet no lo sabe aún. – dijo algo apenada.

-¿Cómo? Estas de seis semanas y aún no lo sabe. Nena, lo acabara notando dentro de nueve meses. – con eso conseguí que riera.

- Estaban todos tan pendientes de ti, que no quise meterme.

- Pero Rose… Esto es algo maravilloso. No debo estar antes que ese pequeño, nunca. – le dije muy seria.

- Gracias…- me sonrió como pudo.

-¿Por qué?

- Eres genial y me negaba a admitirlo pero también te tengo cierto cariño. – me vacilo.

- Oh, gracias. – me hice a la ofendida. – Un momento, seis semanas. ¿Has bebido? – pregunté acordándome de mis últimas borracheras.

- No, tranquila.

- Pero si te vi contentilla la noche de la fiesta en tu casa y…

- Bella, estaba contenta porque tú estabas bien, no he probado ni gota.- se puso seria con esa expresión que decía: no molestes más Isabella.

- Oh.- dije con cara de pez.- ¡Vas a ser mama! – me abalancé sobre ella para volver a abrazarla, en ese momento me parecía a Alice.

- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Quiero decírselo a Emmet antes.- me pidió.

- Tranquila, mis labios están sellados.- cerré mi boca con los dedos.

- ¿Y cómo piensas arreglar el vestido de aquí al sábado? – me preguntó algo más tranquila.

- Te colocaré unos gomas por dentro, de este modo, no te apretara y podrás atarte el vestido sin perder el aliento. – le di una pequeña sonrisa.

- Genial, porque no me puedo poner nada, es horroroso.

- Si quieres cuando volvamos, te puedo poner lo mismo en tu ropa, la que vayas a usar.- me ofrecí.

- No tranquila, cuando volvamos Alice querrá comprarme ropa pre-mama.

- Es verdad, dios corres peligro… ¡Huye!- bromeé. Nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Vamos, quítate el vestido que te voy a tomar las medidas.

Le medí el pecho y el vientre. No tenía ni una gota de grasa, pero el pecho parecía a ver crecido el doble. Me resultó extraño que Emmet no se hubiera percatado. Cuando me aseguré que había cogido bien los números, pedí a la dependienta que me vendiera unas gomas del mismo color que el vestido. Rose quería pagarlo ella pero me negué en rotundo.

-Alice te llenara de regalos, es justo que yo te regalé los parches.- me reí. Parecía más tranquila.

Cogimos los vestidos y salimos de la tienda para dar un paseo. Yo cargué con las bolsas, no pensaban mucho pero no quería que ella cargara con nada. Le sugerí ir a comer por ahí. Ella parecía sorprendida, salir con ella no era algo que hiciera en el pasado.

-He de admitir que fui injusta contigo, Bella.- dijo durante la comida. La miré algo seria.

- No importa.- le quité importancia.

- Si importa. Cuando empecé a salir con Emmet, no hacía más que hablar de ti y de sus hermanos. Siempre estabas allí. Incluso me puse celosa cuando me enteré que ibas con ellos de vacaciones, a mi tardaron años en invitarme. – hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana a la boca.

- Rosalie, tu sabes que…- no me dejó terminar.

- Me avergüenza decirlo, pero me alegré cuando Edward se casó con Tanya. Era tu punto flaco. Era una manera de que sufrieras, pensé que una vez rota tu relación con él dejarías de entrometerte. Pero me di cuenta que no se podía apartar a la familia. – Hice grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, aquella fue una época difícil.- La mañana de tu accidente, cuando nos llamó Esme llorando, me imaginé lo peor y no pude evitar llorar. No quería que te fueras. Eres una más y eso debía haberlo visto des del principio.

- Rosalie, yo tampoco puse de mi parte. Yo también me hubiera puesto celosa. – le reste importancia, aunque fuera algo tan serio lo que me decía.

- Te pido perdón, he sido mala contigo. – dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Lo último que quería era que volviera a llorar, las hormonas no jugaban de mi parte.

-Está bien. En paces. – le sonreí.

- Gracias Bells.- me devolvió la sonrisa.

Acabamos de comer y la acompañe hasta su coche. – Hasta mañana- me sonrió des del coche antes de arrancar.

-Hasta mañana. – La boda era el sábado, pero Alice insistió en llegar el viernes. Siempre le gustaba tenerlo todo organizado.

Volví a casa dando un paseo, iba sonriendo para mí misma. Sentía una extraña felicidad, yo era la única que sabía que Rose estaba embarazada y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa. Lo de tener un bebe Cullen en la familia me hacía cierta gracia. Pobre Rose, Emmet y un bebe juntos, iba acabar de los nervios. Volvía reírme.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré a Edward y Sky durmiendo juntos en el sofá. La estampa era digna de fotografía. Edward estaba al borde del sofá y Sky estaba con las patas en alto todo a sus anchas. Edward podía caerse en cualquier momento si el perro hacía un movimiento brusco. No hice ruido y me fui a mi estudio a ponerle las gomas al vestido de Rose. Aun me sorprendía a mí misma, tener esa agilidad con las manos. Era cierto eso de que me salía solo. Terminé el vestido en menos de media hora. Con cuidado lo guardé en su funda y lo subí a mi cuarto para guardarlo con las maletas. Decidí tomarme un baño relajante antes de cenar.

Estaba tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando como goteaba el grifo. Pude oír la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente. Sonreí levemente.

Con suavidad la cortina se fue abriendo, dejando visible a un dormido Edward. Me seguía impresionando verle de ese modo. Tan perfecto a su manera. Doble las piernas y me hice hacía delante para hacerle un sitio detrás de mí. Entró despacio por el calor del agua, se acomodo y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Tiró de mi, hasta que los dos quedamos tumbados, yo sobre él.

Con sus manos, iba acariciándome el vientre y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta mis pechos. Todo, con movimientos lentos y suaves, consiguiendo que me excitara con rapidez.

Giré mi cara y lo besé con desesperación pero él se apartaba para hacerme desesperar aun más. Dejó mis pechos y con la misma lentitud fue bajando hasta llegar a mis piernas. Froto mis muslos sin llegar a mi centro. Eso me desesperaba aun más. Des de atrás, me besó las orejas, bajando por mi cuello. Yo gemía en silencio, con la respiración algo acelerada.

Pude notar como él se excitaba del mismo modo. Giré la cara de nuevo para besarlo y esta vez no se negó. Le agarré del pelo para apretarlo más contra mí. Hice grandes esfuerzos y me di la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas sobre él. Me agarró del trasero obligándome a ponerme sobre su erección. No me opuse y me deje caer. El se quedó tumbado con las rodillas algo levantadas para no resbalar y yo agarrándome a los soportes de la bañera empecé a moverme. No tardamos mucho en llegar al orgasmo. Edward se levantó y me abrazó y besó con ternura. Entonces mientras disfrutábamos de ese momento, me acordé de algo vital.

Curiosamente que Rose estuviera embarazada me hizo acordarme de algo. Mi aro. Yo solía llevar aro para evitar embarazos. Pero que yo recordara, me lo quite cuando volvimos de las vacaciones y que yo sepa no me lo había vuelto a poner. Entonces… llevábamos quince días practicando sexo sin ninguna protección.

-Oh no… - susurré acordándome de la última vez que tuve la regla. Que había sido unos días antes de irme a vivir con Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me susurró Edward con ternura. Lo miré unos segundos preocupada antes de darle explicaciones.

- El aro. No lo llevo. – con eso fue suficiente, lo entendió a la primera.

-Oh no.- dijo él.

-Yaaaaa.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**UN BESO MUY GRANDE MIS NIÑ OLVIDEN COMENTAR , LAS TENGO MUY PRESENTES.**

*LIZZ*

-BadGirlsLA- **  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola mis niñas! Debo dar las gracias por vuestras muestars de apoyo. A mi madre la operaron el martes y hoy lunes ya le han dado el alta. Esta muy bien pero necesitara reabilitacion. **

BUENO A LO QUE IBAMOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YO ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN ESCRIBIENDOLO Y REMEMORANDO MIS PROPIAS EXPERIENCIAS CUANDO ME QUEDE EMBARAZADA.

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR MIS CHICAS Y RECUERDEN QUE TODAS LAS PETICIONES SIEMPRE QUE ME SEA POSSIBLE LAS TENDRE EN CUENTA. **

*LIZZ*

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 **

-¿Esta ya? – pregunté algo alterada.

- No, aun no.- dijo Edward.

- ¿Ahora? – volví a preguntar.

- Aun no.- me respondió de nuevo Edward.- Vale ya. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que salir?

- Menos es bueno, más malas noticias. – dije escondiéndome detrás de Edward, no quería mirar.

- Es negativo. – dijo Edward finalmente. Respiré aliviada contra su espalda y me decidí a mirar la prueba de embarazo.

-Pedazo de idiota, ¡Eso es un más! Más es positivo. – chillé de los nervios.

- Has dicho que más eran malas noticias, ósea que no lo estabas. – dijo Edward defendiéndose.

-¿Para ti un embarazo ahora es bueno? – dije con un tic en el ojo.

- Pues… no lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero si tú no quieres seguir adelante pues lo aceptaré. – dijo algo apenado.

- Ha salido positivo.- reflexione.- Ed, vamos a ser padres…- nos miramos a los ojos.

-Vaya.- susurró.

-Vaya.- dije yo de igual modo.

-Entonces, ¿seguimos adelante? – me preguntó cogiéndome de la mano.

- ¿Qué otra opción hay? – dije sonriendo.

- Guau

- Eso es quedarse corto. – Nos abrazamos.

- A mi madre le va a dar algo. El primer nieto…- me susurró al oído.

-No, primero nacerá el de Emmet…- dije antes de darme cuenta que la había pifiado.

- ¿El de Emmet? – me apartó para mirarme.

-Ups.- puse morritos.

-¿Ups? ¿Rose está embarazada? ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? – estaba un poco sorprendido.

- Emmet aun no lo sabe… en realidad tú y yo somos los únicos que lo sabemos. Es decir, que cuando lo digan en Hawái tú hazte el sorprendido. – le ordené.

- Estoy aun en trance por nuestro bebe y ahora me dices que me haga el sorprendido con el bebe de mi hermano.

- Nuestro bebe.- repetí con una sonrisa.

- Si…- se le olvido el "otro" bebe.

-Abra que mudarse.- dije cogiéndole de la mano, haciéndole salir del baño.

-¿Otra vez? – dijo algo asustado.

-Edward, no cabemos aquí. – dije sentándome en nuestra cama.

- Si que cabemos, podemos usar tu estudio como cuarto del niño…- a medida que decía la frase mi semblante se puso serio.- Vale, nos mudamos. – mi estudio era intocable y él lo sabía.

- Sera mejor esperar un poco, me refiero a decírselo a la familia. Al menos hasta que lo digan Emmet y Rosalie.

- Si, tienes razón.- se sentó a mi lado y me cogió las manos entre las suyas.

- Esto esta hiendo muy rápido, ¿verdad?- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No, solo estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

- Diez años en diez días. Es un poco bestia. – bromeé. Nos reímos juntos.

Nos abrazamos y permanecimos así casi media hora. Nunca me había planteado ser madre, en realidad, simplemente no tenía con quien serlo. Pero me sentía asustada y feliz a la vez. Era algo nuevo pero dar ese gran paso con Edward me daba fuerzas para continuar. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros pero en ese momento, abrazada a él, al padre de mi hijo, sentía que nada empañaba eso que teníamos.

-¿Tienes hambre? He comprado salmón…- me preguntó acariciándome la espalda.

- Si, la verdad es que no he comido mucho al mediodía. He estado más pendiente de Rose que de mi plato. Y después los arreglos de su vestido…- dije frotándome los ojos en señal de cansancio.

- ¿Ha engordado mucho? – se levantó y me extendió las manos para ayudarme a levantarme.

- No mucho, en realidad es el pecho. Se le han puesto… - hice un gesto con las manos exagerando el tamaño de los míos.

- Vaya. ¿¡Cómo es posible que Emmet no lo sepa! Es un obseso. – bromeó mientras bajábamos a la cocina.

- Eso mismo me he preguntado yo.- Nos reímos de la poca falta de cerebro de su hermano.

- Siéntate, yo hare la cena. – Me besó en la frente y se colocó el delantal para preparar la cena.

- No estoy invalida ¿sabes? Puedo hacer la cena aún. – me senté en uno de los taburetes negros que tenía al lado del mármol.

- No es eso tonta.- se rió.- Tenía pensado hacerte la cena des de que amaneció.- Se acercó con un trozo de lechuga que estaba cortando para la ensalada y me lo metió en la boca.

- Oh- dije simplemente con cara de tonta.

Después de una cena deliciosa y de un rato de televisión, nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente teníamos muchas horas de avión por delante. Me aseguré que había guardado todo en las maletas, incluido el vestido de Rosalie. Siempre había sido organizada y no iba a ser menos en esta ocasión tan especial.

-Cariño, has revisado eso tres veces, no nos dejamos nada. Metete en la cama. – gruño Edward, que parecía dormirse por momentos.

- Ya voy solo deja que me guarde otro par de zapatos. – Me giré y pude comprobar que Edward ya no discutiría, estaba profundamente dormido.

Cogí mis zapatos rojos con el tacón pequeño e intenté guardarlos en mi maleta sin éxito. Después de tres intentos fallidos, me acerqué a la maleta de Edward, que supuse que estaría menos abarrotada. Abrí el compartimento para los zapatos de su gran maleta e intenté colocar los míos pero noté que algo me lo impedía. Extrañada, metí la mano, a primera vista no parecía que hubiera nada pero al introducir la mano noté algo pequeño. Lo agarré, tiré y juro que casi se me salé el corazón del pecho. Era una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro. Me quedé sentada en el suelo, mirando aquella caja como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer. Los ojos me escocían al intentar aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Quizás era la alianza de Alice? Pensé en un primer momento. Pero después me acordé que el padrino era Emmet y por lo tanto el guardaba los anillos. Respiré hondo y por un instante me rondo por la cabeza abrirla para ver lo que guardaba. Pero después recapacité, supuse que a él le gustaría verme la cara cuando lo viera por primera vez. Así que lo volví a guardar en su sitio y decidí no llevarme los zapatos rojos que no cabían en ningún lugar.

-¡Mañana me caso!- me chilló Alice cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Se me abalanzó y me abrazó como si llevara ocho cafés encima.

- Ali ves con cuidado, puedes hacerle daño. – le riño Edward. Alice se lo quedó mirando con cara de decir "¿de qué hablas?". El instinto por protegernos a mí y a nuestro pequeño afloraba demasiado pronto. Si seguía así, nos delataría antes de lo previsto.

- ¡Hola familia!- chilló des de atrás Emmet, él y Rose acababan de llegar también. Rosalie hacía realmente mala cara, me pregunté si yo haría la misma cara.

- Hola.- le sonreí acercándome a ella.

- Hola Bells. Buenos días.- forzó la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunté disimulando.

- Tengo el estómago como si me hubiera comido una docena de huevos crudos. – gruñó.

- Puag- puse mala cara al imaginármelo.

- Pues eso es poco, estoy como si no hubiera dormido nada y he estado en la cama casi once horas. Anoche tuve que aprovechar que Emmet se duchaba para meterme en la cama, le llegó a esperar y no me deja dormir.

- Vaya… Deberías decírselo ya. – le sugerí.

- Lo sé, quiero decírselo cuando lleguemos.

- Chicas, hay que ir a facturar las maletas.- nos llamó la atención Alice.

- Hola mis niños.- oí a Esme que venía de la cafetería del aeropuerto.

- Hey mama. No te habíamos visto.- se acercó Edward para abrazar a su madre.

- He ido a por algo de desayunar, tu hermana me ha levantado a las cinco de la mañana. – sonrió. – Bells, querida. – me abrazó a mi también.

- Hola Esme. Ya te echaba de menos. – le dije con sinceridad.

- Y yo a vosotros. Se me va a hacer tan extraño estar sola en esa casa tan grande. Tanto tiempo llena de niños y ahora se ve tan vacía. – dijo con un tono de tristeza. Alice era la última que quedaba viviendo con ella y después de la boda se mudaba al centro de Forks, al apartamento que había comprado con Jasper. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo de repente.

- Esme, me preguntaba si te parecería bien que viniéramos nosotros a vivir contigo. Teníamos pensado mudarnos a una casa más grande y tú tienes muchísimas habitaciones, los tres saldremos ganando. – le dije cogiéndola de las manos. Edward, junto al resto de la familia, se quedó mirándome sorprendido por mi arranque.

- ¡Por supuesto que podéis venir!- respondió Esme llena de alegría.

-Genial.- sonreí feliz. Nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo al que se unió Edward.

- Chicos, lamento fastidiaros este momento a lo "casa de la pradera" pero tenemos que coger un avión.- interrumpió Alice. Cuando estaba nerviosa de verdad, podía ser odiosa.

Después de facturar el equipaje, nos montamos en el avión, preparados para volver a Hawái.

-Lo que has hecho es muy grande. – me susurró Edward mientras esperábamos a despegar.

- Me pareció lo más acertado.- sonreí cogiendo su mano con fuerza.

-Te quiero.- solo dijo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.- nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Durante el camino, pude ver a Rosalie levantados más de una vez, seguramente para vomitar. Yo de momento me encontraba genial, de momento… Si mis cálculos no fallaban debía estar de doce días, así que aun me quedaba mucho por delante. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Al poco de despegar, nos quedamos dormidos pero unos ronquidos provenientes de Emmet lograron despertarme. Me sorprendió que Rosalie durmiera como si nada, debía de estar realmente cansada para no oírlo. Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper y juntos, ojeaban una revista de decoración. Seguramente estarían mirando muebles para su nuevo hogar. Esme dormía apoyada en la ventana, estaba sentada delante de nosotros y podía ver, des de mi posición, su melena castaña. Hice un gesto bruco en mi asiento, para ponerme cómoda y desperté a Edward. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos y seguidamente sus parpados volvieron a caer. Me reí de su cara y me coloqué para dormirme de nuevo.

-¡Bells, despierta!- Alice y su voz de pito.

- ¡Dios Alice!, ¿no puedes ser más delicada? – dije gruñendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – abrió los ojos Edward.

- Hemos llegado, moved el culo.- insistió. En ese momento, si no hubiera sido mi mejor amiga, me hubiera lanzado a su cuello.

- Vale.- dijo Edward aún medio dormido, parecía más un zombi que un hombre.

-¿Era necesario venir al mismo hotel? – pregunté algo nerviosa cuando los taxis llegaron a nuestro destino.

- Este tiene un salón enorme.- me contestó Jasper.- Además a Alice le gustó mucho.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con el sitio?- me preguntó Edward susurrándome por detrás.

- Yo no pero ¿y tú? – le pregunté con el mismo tono que había usado él. Sabía a qué me refería. Jacob.

- No. Que no se te acerque y no tendrá que hacerse una cara nueva. – bromeó serio. Me reí, su cara de celos era todo un cuadro.

- Muy bien chicos, aquí tenéis vuestras llaves, esta para ti, esta para vosotros, grandullón, para mama y esta es mía. La cena la sirven en una hora, tendréis suficiente para instalaros. La mayoría de los invitados ya han llegado así que nos encontraremos con ellos durante la comida. Muy bien, fuera, fuera, fuera.- ordenó Alice echándonos del recibidor del hotel.

A nosotros nos tocó una habitación en la misma planta que la última vez, así que tenía las mismas vistas. Me asomé a la terraza, el sol se estaba poniendo y su luz reflejaba en el mar.

-Que preciosidad.- me susurró Edward abrazándome por detrás.

- Si, este sitio es hermoso.

- No me refería al sitio. – me sonrió en el cuello. Yo también sonreí.

-Este sitio está muy bien para casarse, ¿no?- me volvió a decir al oído.

- No está mal… pero yo prefiero el jardín de tu madre. – dije sin pensar.

- En primavera…- añadió.

-Durante la puesta de sol.- dije yo.

-Algún día…- susurró. Movió su mano de mi cintura a la mía, creía que me estaba acariciando, pero enseguida noté algo frió deslizándose por mi dedo. Era un anillo de oro blanco con unas baguettes azules. Era mi anillo. Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos fijamente, era precioso, el tipo de anillo que me hubiera comprado yo misma, como llegaba a conocerme pese a la distancia. Tenía muy claro que debía contestar.

-Algún día.- dije finalmente, aceptando su petición. Me sonrió con dulzura y nos besamos unos minutos hasta que mi móvil sonó.

- Como llega a ser de pesada Alice cuando está nerviosa.- gruñó Edward. Llegábamos cinco minutos tarde y Alice ya nos reclamaba.

* * *

**EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES, SI NO ES ASÍ, ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES !**

NO OLVIDEN HACER PETICIONES ; )

*LIZZ*

-BadGirlsLa-


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS! SE QUE YA PUBLIQUE EL LUNES Y CREDME NO TENIA INTENCION DE VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PERO HOY HE TENIDO UNO DE ESOS DIAS INSPIRADORES Y HE QUERIDO COMPARTIRLO CON VOSOTRAS, OS LO MERECEIS. :D**

**UNA SEMANA MAS OS HE DE AGRADECER VUESTRO APOYO Y LOS INCREIBLES COMMENTS QUE ME DEJAIS.**

**ESTA SEMANA OS PROPONGO UN JUEGO ! QUIERO QUE CADA UNA PROPONGA UNA MANERA DE SEGUIR CON EL FIC Y EL QUE MAS ME GUSTE SERA EL QUE USARE ¿QUE LES PARECE? JEJEJE   
**

**POR SUPUESTO DARE DERECHOS DE AUTOR JAJAJA :D **

NO ME FALLEN MIS NIÑAS, LES TENGO MUCHO APRECIO.

***LIZZ*****  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17 **

_Tiii-tii-tii-tii-tii-tii_

-Maldito despertador…- susurró Edward.

- Hay que levantarse.- dije aún dormida.

- No quiero…

- Vamos cariño, se casa Alice, nos matara si llegamos tarde.

Me levanté sin fuerzas de la plácida cama que formaban los brazos de Edward. La noche anterior había sido agotadora. Entre el viaje y la cena anterior a la boda había llegado a mi cupo de energía esa semana. Nos pasamos más de media hora saludando a amigos que hacía siglos que no veíamos y a familiares de los Cullen, de esos que solo ves una vez en la vida y luego olvidas que son familia. Por suerte, Jasper tenía poca familia, una hermana de quince años llamada Bree, sus padres y algún que otro tío lejano de los que invitas para rellenar hueco.

Alice nos pidió a Rose y a mí que llegáramos, ya vestidas, a su cuarto a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Una vez allí nos maquillarían y peinarían. Le había dado a escondidas el vestido a Rosalie y sufría en silencio por si los arreglos que le había hecho no estaban correctos.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí sin ponerme los zapatos. Aún quedaban muchas horas por delante y me negaba a llevar tacones todo el día. Había quedado en encontrarme con Rosalie en el pasillo y me preocupé cuando no la vi. Empecé a impacientarme pero por fin, cinco minutos más tarde de lo previsto, apareció Rose al fondo del pasillo. Ella si se había puesto los zapatos y gracias a dios, el vestido le estaba perfecto, suspiré aliviada.

-Buenos días. – le dije sonriendo.

- Buenos días… nauseas matinales…- dijo con mala cara.

- Vaya, ¿te duran mucho? – pregunté curiosa.

- No, solo hasta que devuelvo el desayuno.

- ¿Has desayunado ya?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

- No.- cerró los ojos, parecía que tuviera ganas de vomitar otra vez.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Emmet? – insistí en el tema.

- Si, anoche.- hizo una leve sonrisa antes de volver a su cara medio verde por el asco.

- ¿En serio? ¿Como se lo tomo?- pregunté contenta cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola hacía el ascensor.

- Genial, me estuvo estrujando casi una hora, después se dio cuenta del aumento de mis gemelas.- dijo señalándose los pechos.- Y ya te puedes imaginar lo que paso después.

- Prefiero no hacerlo.- bromeé soltando una risita tonta.

- No, no nada de eso. ¡Se desmayó! – me la quedé mirando pensando que bromeaba pero una vez analizada la expresión de su cara deduje que no era así. No pude evitarlo, me carcajee tan fuerte que espanté a una anciana que se iba a montar en la planta siguiente. –No tiene gracia…- me gruñó.

- Si… si la tiene…- dije aún riéndome.- Edward se emocionó pero de ahí a desmayarse…- a medida que hablaba me di cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Edward… se emociono. ¿Por mi embarazo? – frunció el ceño y me paró ante mi intento de escurrir el bulto.

-Ah…si… bueno…- me quedé paralizada.

- Tu ocultas algo.- me dijo con esa mirada analizadora que tenia ella.

-No es verdad- contesté rápidamente.

- Si lo es.- se cruzó de brazos y se me acercó con mirada autoritaria.

- Mierda…- cerré los ojos a modo de rendición.

- Oh vamos tan malo no tiene que ser.- dijo aún más cerca.

- Estoy embarazada- contesté tan rápido que casi podía cortar el aire.

- ¡Anda ya! – abrió los ojos como platos. Asentí con la cabeza. De repente, se empezó a reír emocionada. Abrió los brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. – Un momento, ¿de cuánto estas? – me apartó para encararse.

- De unos trece días, creo. – dije algo emocionada yo también. Hablar de mi embarazo con otra persona hacía que pareciera más real.

- Isabella, solo se llevaran un mes. – salto como una cría. Esa faceta de Rose, resultaba extraña.

-No me llames Isabella…- dije algo asustada por su euforia desconocida.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh si! Perdona Bella, la costumbre.- parecía que quería decirme algo más pero de repente apareció una Alice en bata blanca de seda y unos rulos en el pelo, con cara de muy mala leche.

- ¿A que estáis esperando chicas? Fransua lleva veinte minutos esperándoos.

-¿Fransua? – preguntó Rose intentándose aguantar la risa, al igual que yo, por la ridícula pinta de Alice.

- Si, el peluquero.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Vamos! – chilló como si fuera nuestra madre para que obedeciéramos.

Nos asustamos y juntas, seguimos a Alice hasta su cuarto donde ya se encontraba Esme preparándose. El tal Fransua, era tan ridículo como su nombre. Era una extraña mezcla entre Emmet y Jasper con un toque afeminado. Y el color rubio platino de su pelo hacía daño en la vista. Por suerte para nosotras, tenía mejor mano con la cabellera femenina.

Nos recogió a ambas el pelo dejando media melena suelta. Con el pelo restante hizo unas hondas que parecían naturales. Después, su ayudante Karla, nos maquilló también de un modo similar, usando un azul más intensó para mis ojos, ya que los míos eran marrones chocolate y los de Rose eran azul cielo.

Alice que ya estaba casi lista, nos hizo ponernos a las dos de pie frente a ella para analizarnos. Nos miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.- Rose, ¿Qué te has hecho en las tetas? – preguntó muy segura.

-Nada…- susurró Rosalie, mirándoselas.

- Parecen más grandes.- insistió.

- Si fueran más grandes no le cabria el vestido hecho a medida, Alice.- intervine.

- Tienes razón.- susurró mirando a otro lado, parecía en trance.

- Son los nervios que te juegan malas pasadas. – dije quitándole importancia.

- Si – me apoyo Rose.

No dijo más, se volvió a colocar en el sillón para que Fransua y su ayudante acabaran de arreglarla. Mientras esperábamos, Esme pidió el desayuno para todas, pagando ella la cuenta. Rose logro mantener todo dentro, no podía evitar fijarme en ella, me preguntaba si yo me vería igual dentro de unos meses.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez y media, la hora programada para la boda. Rosalie y yo debíamos desfilar antes que Alice, que iría acompañada por Emmet hasta el altar.

Esme entraría antes del brazo de Edward. Una vez, colocados todos en su sitio la música empezó a sonar dando la señal para entrar. Esme y Edward entraron primero, eran tan elegantes que hasta andar, lo hacían con clase. Esme se colocó a un lado, en uno de los asientos del principio, mientras Edward se posicionó justo a la izquierda de Jasper que parecía un flan.

Rosalie pasó antes que yo. Antes de que me tocara a mí, miré a mi amiga una vez más y no pude evitar emocionarme, lo achaqué a las hormonas. Ella también me miro con la misma expresión de cariño y se me acercó para darme uno de nuestros habituales besos. Inicié mi paseo, procurando no mirar a los cientos de invitados de había en el salón. Le eche una sonrisa a Edward, que me miraba fijamente, y me puse delante de Rose, justo un escalón más bajo como me había pedido Alice.

El himno nupcial empezó a sonar y Alice junto a su hermano, empezaron a desfilar camino al altar. Parecía un ángel. Todos los nervios que había acumulado todos estos meses habían desaparecido, dejando ver a la Alice maravillosa, de la que me sentía orgullosa y a la que quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Era mi hermana, mi familia. Hice grandes esfuerzos por no llorar cuando el reverendo pregunto aquello de: _¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? _ Y Esme colocándose a su lado pronuncio muy solemnemente: Yo. No pude evitar acodarme de Carlisle. Creo que en ese momento todos pensábamos en él. Esme levantó levemente el velo de su hija y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla procurando no quitarle el maquillaje.

Jasper y Alice pronunciaron sus votos de manera muy tierna, y una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, no aguanté más y me eche a llorar. Gracias a Dios, Alice había pensado en todo, había mandado maquillarnos a las cuatro, Esme incluida, con maquillaje resistente a huracanes. Cuando los novios se fueron hacía la playa, para hacerse las fotos de recién casados, me di cuenta de que no era la única que lloraba. Incluso Emmet, el grandullón, había soltado alguna lagrimilla. Se nos había casado nuestra Alice.

Edward se me acercó, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado, alzó sus manos y con las palmas abiertas me secó las lágrimas que aún me caían por la cara. Nos dimos una sonrisa y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Nos volvimos a mirar, más calmados los dos, nos dirigimos hacía la playa donde se encontraban las grandes carpas para la comida.

Nos colocaron a todos en las grandes mesas redondas, adornadas con mantelería rosa tan clarita que parecía blanca. En el centro, había grandes rosales con rosas blancas. Era todo muy hermoso. Busqué mi nombre entre las cientos de mesas pero no di con él. Extrañada miré a Edward que estaba hablando con unos tíos lejanos y entonces le hice un gesto para indicarle mi problema. Me sonrió y con la cabeza me indicó que mirara en la gran mesa donde se sentaban los novios, donde solo se sienta la familia más directa. Me acerqué con cautela y fui de un extremo a otro mirando las tarjetitas.

Me quedé sin aire. Justo al lado de Esme, en el centro. Allí estaba mi nombre, junto al resto de la familia.

Sin duda, aquel iba a ser un fin de semana para no olvidar.

* * *

**¿QUE PUEDO DECIR DE ESTE CAPITULO?**

**ME HE ACORDADO DE GENTE MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI Y ESPERO QUE CON ESTE SE HAYAN SENTIDO TAN QUERIDOS COMO YO. **

**UN FUERTE ACHUCHON A MI MAMA, YA ANDA SIN MULETAS ! :) **

***LIZZ***

-BadGirlsLA- **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**MIS NIÑAS SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES , HE ESTADO MUY MUY LIADA EN CASA. MI HIJA VA A EMPEZAR EL COLEGIO Y HE TENIDO QUE ARREGLAR PAPELES :D QUE RAPIDO CRECEN ! **

**EN FIN , ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY LARGO PERO TRANQUILAS QUE DENTRO DE UN RATO PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE, ESTOY EN ELLO.**

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SE QUE NO ES MUY BUENO PERO NO HE TENIDO EL TIEMPO QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PARA DEDICARLE.

***LIZZ*  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 18

Estaba plácidamente dormida, cuando noté como alguien me daba pequeños besos por toda la cara. Fruncí el ceño, aún no me apetecía levantarme. La boda y la celebración me habían dejado sin energía. Después del gran banquete, Rosalie soltó su gran noticia y Emmet volvió a desmayarse de la emoción. Edward y yo preferimos esperar al cumpleaños de Esme, ya tan solo faltaba un mes.

Bailamos y posamos para el fotógrafo durante horas. Que si la novia con las damas de honor, ahora la novia con los hermanos, ahora los novios con el padrino… seguramente habrían más fotografías de la boda que de los últimos 30 años. Para rematarlo, cuando se puso el sol, fuimos los seis juntos a la playa, junto al mar. Emmet se lanzo al agua con el esmoquin puesto, fue increíble cuando Alice, quitándose los zapatos primero, salto también entre las olas. Yo sufrí un instante por el vestido de novia pero entonces, cuando vi que a ella ya no le importaba, deje de preocuparme.

Edward me agarró como si fuera una niña pequeña y conmigo en brazos, se adentro en el mar. La única que no acabo en el agua fue Rose, que se había tumbado en la arena quedando dormida al instante. Apenas me quedaban fuerzas cuando volvimos a la habitación pero aún así acabamos haciendo el amor en la ducha. Era el momento de plantearse ducharse por separado. En cuanto me metí en la cama, me dormí.

-Bella, cariño…- me susurro Edward al oído cuando vio que no me despertaba.- El desayuno…Bells.- volvió a decirme de igual modo.

- Ve tú…déjame dormir…- dije sin importarme quedarme sin desayunar. Como era buffet el restaurante, tenía un horario muy reducido, no esperaban a nadie.

- Cariño, lo he mandado traer a la habitación. Se te va a enfriar el capuchino descafeinado que te he pedido.- me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Descafeinado? – abrí ligeramente los ojos, viendo borroso a Edward.

-Sí, no debes tomar cafeína ¿recuerdas?, sube la tensión.- ahí estaba la vena protectora de mi chico.

- ¿Qué más me has pedido? – presté más atención.

- Bollos rellenos de mermelada, tostadas y zumo de piña fresquito. – se levantó para acercarme a la cama, la bandeja con la comida.

- Ñam, ñam, suena genial.- me incorporé y me senté para degustar mi desayuno.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? – se sentó junto a mis pies, cogió un bollo y se lo llevo a la boca.

- No mucho la verdad, tengo más sueño que otra cosa. – me sincere.

- Podemos ir a la piscina, si quieres…- me dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué pretendes?- fruncí el ceño.

- Nada, solo me apetecía bañarme contigo en la piscina, otra vez.- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona, sabía perfectamente que quería repetir nuestro baño de hacía meses atrás.

- Oh, sí genial, así veré a Jacob. Seguro que ahora estará negro como el carbón y todo musculado… ¿Crees que me dejara untarle aceite por todo ese pecho…- bromeé, quería venganza por haberme despertado tan pronto.

-¡Oye! Vale ya. Está bien, nada de piscina. – pilló la indirecta.

-Era broma cariño… la piscina está bien. Pero déjame dormir más, por favor. Estoy como si no hubiera dormido nada.- Dije dándole un sorbo a mi café, Edward tenía razón, se me había enfriado.

- ¿Bromeas? Has dormido once horas. Me estaba aburriendo de ver tanta televisión. – Se acabó el bollo.

-Creía que ese bollo era para mí.- le limpié con el dedo un poco de mermelada que le había quedado en la cara, después me lleve el dedo a la boca para saborearlo.

- Perdona cariño, estoy hambriento. – Puso cara de inocente y no pude evitar reírme, era tan mono.

- Supongo que lo del sueño es normal, ¿no? Rose, anoche, se dormía hasta de pie. – me acordé de mi amiga y de sus nauseas. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Está malo el café?

- No, esta genial. El embarazo, las nauseas… esas cosas.

- ¿Tienes ya nauseas? – me miró extrañado.

- ¡No! – Me reí.- Sufro por lo que pueda venir, nada más.

- Bueno… Estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Solo pídemelo. – Apartó un poco la bandeja, se inclinó y me besó con ternura.

- Edward…- dije susurrando.

-¿Si?- me preguntó de manera sugerente.

- Me estoy haciendo pis.

- Oh, ves, ves. – se apartó con torpeza para abrirme camino hacía el lavabo.

Cuando terminamos lo que quedaba de desayuno, nos pusimos los bañadores debajo de la ropa. Le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a hacer turismos antes de bajar a la piscina. El paseo duro poco, el calor pudo conmigo.

-Ya te dije que la mejor opción era la piscina.- me dijo mientras entrabamos al hotel. Me gire en seco y lo mire con cara de ira. Odiaba que me recriminaran y mucho menos por una tontería así. – Perdona vida mía, ya me callo. – hizo un gesto de "cierra el candado, tira la llave". De mi rostro desapareció la ira y dejo pasó a aquella sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Al percatarme de mi expresión, me sorprendí a mí misma, creía que después de casi quince años enamorada, esa fase estaría superada. Pero no me importo cuando comprobé que Edward, tenía la misma expresión en sus ojos.

-Invítame a un batido.- le ordené con cara de niña buena.

- Vale.- me pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras avanzábamos al bar del hotel.

- De fresa.

-Está bien – soltó una risa suave.- Espérame en la piscina, voy a por las bebidas. – Se agacho para besarme y después retrocedió hacía la barra.

Alce mi mano sobre la cara para resguardarme del sol que me iba directo a los ojos. Busqué entre las cientos de hamacas del lugar, dos juntas pero no tuve suerte.

Encontré dos libres pero una de ella debería moverla. Como Edward vendría con las bebidas en las manos pensé que podría moverla yo. Me adentré en el lugar dispuesta a conseguir mi hamaca. Puse mi bolsa y la toalla en la hamaca más cercana para señalar que esa estaba ocupada y me acerqué a por la otra.

La agarré del cabecero e intenté tirar, de repente una voz me chilló des de atrás.

-¡Bella, ¿qué haces?- Edward parecía enfadado.

- Solo muevo la hamaca.- me excuse, era obvio lo que hacía.

- ¡No debes coger peso!- se me acercó corriendo, dejó las bebidas en el suelo y con sus manos intentó sacar las mías de la hamaca.

- No pesa.- me negué a apartar las manos.

- Te aras daño.- volvió a insistir, tirando de nuevo de mis manos.

-¡Estoy embarazada, no manca! – chillé molesta, soltando a desgana la hamaca.

- Oh Dios mío…- se pudo oír una voz de lo más familiar para ambos, que provenía de enfrente. Ambos levantamos la mirada lo suficiente para comprobar lo que era obvio. Era peor de lo que nos pensábamos, no solo estaba ella, estaban todos. La familia entera se había bajado a la piscina y por supuesto me habían oído decir eso de "estoy embarazada".

- Hola mama.- saludo Edward, sin moverse de mi lado, alzando una mano para saludar.

- Hola cariño. – respondió Esme, daba la sensación de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír.

- Hemos bajado a darnos un baño.- prosiguió Edward, parecía bloqueado por los nervios.

- Ya lo veo. – ahora si apareció esa sonrisa tan bonita en el rostro de mi futura suegra.

- Hace calor.- añadió Edward. Era increíble el poder que tenían los nervios sobre él. Siempre había sido un chico fuerte y decidido, pero cuando se apoderaban de él, parecía un niño de seis años tímido y asustado.

Una extrañamente callada Alice, seguramente por el cansancio post-boda, se me acercó muy seria. Me asusté pero obviamente era Alice y de repente, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, empezó a dar saltitos y a chillarme a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¡Lo sabia! Era imposible que no te apeteciera beber nada de alcohol.- me señalo con un dedo victoriosa. – Mi mejor amiga me va hacer tía.- Y para sorpresa de todos Alice se echo a llorar.

- No llores Alice, me aras llorar a mi.- alcé las manos para frenar sus impulsos naturales.

- ¿Por eso necesitabais vivir conmigo? – Se acercó Esme, para abrazar a su hijo.

-En realidad, eso fue idea de Bella.- Esme me miró de manera tierna, soltó a su hijo y me abrazó.

- Estaré encantada de echaros una mano. ¡Dos nietos de golpe! – se rió emocionada.

- Ahora solo falta que fecundes tú Jasper. –dijo Emmet dándole un fuerte golpe al marido de mi amiga.

- De eso nada, hasta dentro de un par de años nada.- freno la conversación Alice.

- En realidad, solo queríamos vivir en tu casa por las habitaciones extras… - no quería que pensara que nos aprovechábamos de su buena fe.

- Lo sé, además aunque lo intentes, no vas hacer que me separe de mi nieto. – me dijo Esme, me agarró la cara con una mano y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Ahí estaban mis lágrimas.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – chilló Alice. – Nos iremos todos a cenar y después podríamos ir a…

- Alice, por favor, necesitamos descansar. ¿No te vale solo con la cena? – interrumpió Rose. Ella hacía su habitual cara de cansada.

- Tiene razón.- dije con cara de suplica. Alice me miró sorprendida.

- Esta bien, iremos solo a cenar.

- Gracias.- dijo aliviada Rosalie.

- Quizás sería mejor dejar la celebración para cuando volváis de la luna de miel.- añadió Esme. Ella siempre tan acertada.

- Esta bien…- dije Alice de morros.

- Vamos cariño a por unas bebidas.- cogió Jasper a Alice de la cintura y la hizo retroceder por donde habían venido.

- Grandullón volvamos al cuarto, tengo sueño.- dijo Rosalie casi sin fuerzas.

- Pero yo me quería bañar en la piscina…- parecía un niño grande.

- Muy bien, pues quédate.- se acercó a su hombre y lo besó. Después nos hizo un gesto al resto para despedirse.

- En fin, yo me voy a tumbar en una hamaca y me voy a pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo.- añadió Esme, se sacó de la bolsa que llevaba una toalla morada y un libro bastante pesado. Eso me recordó a cuando Carlisle vivía.

Cuando éramos niños, me llevaban con ellos de vacaciones. Solían alquilar una vieja casa junto al lago que había cerca de la reserva La Push. Cuando el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas, solíamos jugar los cuatro junto a la orilla mientras Carlisle y Esme leían, uno junto al otro, en el porche. Aquella imagen era tierna, llena de amor. Como Carlisle acariciaba el pelo de su esposa mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en su regazo, balanceándose en aquel viejo columpio blanco.

Aquello me hizo pensar en aquella casa. ¿Seguiría en pie? Cuando íbamos ya se veía vieja y de aquello hacía por lo menos quince años. No hacía más que pensar en aquella casona. Los mejores años de mi vida los había pasado entre sus paredes y justo todo se torno negro cuando dejamos de ir. Emmet empezó a irse de vacaciones con Rose. Alice se iba al extranjero como alumna de intercambio y Edward pasaba el día entero con Tanya. En cuanto a mí, esperaba. Solo esperaba a que todo volviera a ser como antes, sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces cuando mi cabecita empezó a maquinar. Quería volver a sentirme de aquella manera. Quería recuperar aquella sensación cálida, cuando parecía que nada podía salir mal, cuando creía que la familia que me rodeaba no se iba a separar jamás de mi lado.

Y justo ahora, cuando todo parecía volver a su sitio, era el momento de actuar y lograr soldar los cimientos de mi nueva familia. Y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**Hasta dentro de un rato mis niñas! **

***Lizz* -BadGirlsLA-  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**MIS NIÑAS PERDON POR EL RETRASO, SE QUE PROMETI PUBLICAR ANOCHE PERO INTERNET SE ME ESCACHARRO Y HASTA HACE UN RATO NO HA VUELTO. :S  
**

COMO YA DIJE AYER ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PERO INTENSOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

UN FUERTE ABRAZO

HASTA EL VIERNES, ESPERO JEJEJE

***LIZZ***

* * *

**CAPITULO 19 **

-¡Auch! ¡Cuidado, cuidado!- chilló Edward.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido debajo de la solana. – reñí a mi novio mientras le untaba crema por su espalda quemada.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? – me recrimino.

- Estabas tan mono durmiendo que me ha dado apuro despertarte.- le dije mirándolo a través del espejo del lavabo.

- Muy graciosa, ahora me dolerá toda la semana. – se quejo. Salió del lavabo con claros gestos de dolor. Parecía un pingüino. Me reí de las pintas que me traía.

- Ahora se te quedara el trasero blanco.- bromee. Me echo una mirada de odio y se tumbo en la cama lentamente, boca abajo.

Me acerqué a la cama y con cuidado me recosté a su lado. Esperé a que girara la cabeza para mirarme.

-Edward…- susurré.

-¿Si? – dijo aun dolorido.

- ¿Crees que la casa del lago seguirá en pie? – le pregunté con tono suave y algo seria.

- ¿La casa de la familia Oregón? – hizo memoria. Yo asentí con la cabeza.- Creo que la heredaron sus hijos. Pero no sé si la reformaron, la tiraron a bajo o vendieron las tierras. La casa no valía mucho.

- La casa era preciosa. Aunque fuera vieja, tenía alma. – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – preguntó serio.

- He estado pensando en ello esta tarde. Quizás, si aun estuviera en pie, podríamos hacer una oferta por ella.

- Bella, esa casa necesitaba muchas reformas, es un dineral. – se inclinó un poco apoyando su codo en la cama.

- Lo sé, pero con lo que tengo ahorrado… y podría vender mi apartamento, a mi me costó más de 120.000. Podríamos reformarla de arriba abajo y no tendríamos que vivir con tu madre. Y Sky viviría como un rey. – dije como si me hubieran dado cuerda.

- Pero Bells, ya le hemos dicho a mi madre que viviríamos con ella, está muy ilusionada con el niño…- intento que cambiara de idea.

- Si… tienes razón. Era una idea estúpida, solo es que… fui tan feliz allí, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes…- dije apenada levantándome y sentándome en la cama.

-¿No estás bien ahora? – se inclinó y se acercó a mí preocupado.

- Por supuesto, soy muy feliz.- le acaricié la mejilla colorada por el sol.

- Entonces…

- ¿Nunca piensas en aquello? Me refiero a cuando éramos niños. Los veranos, el colegio… navidades… - pregunté mirándome las manos que jugaban con el cordón de mi pantalón.

- A veces, y era genial no te lo niego, pero entonces miro lo que tengo ahora, te veo a ti a mi lado, eres lo último que veo antes de dormirme y lo primero cuando despierto. De alguna manera haces que me enamore de ti cada día. Y cada vez es más y más fuerte. Antes eras mi amiga, mi hermana. Ahora eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, la madre de mi pequeño…- me hizo sonreír.- No necesito una casa para ser feliz…

- Solo quería volverme a sentir de aquella manera una vez más…- volví a insistir pero estaba dispuesta a dejar correr la idea. Oí a Edward suspirar.

- Soy incapaz de negarte nada.- lo miré extrañada.- ¿Quieres esa casa? La tendrás. Cuando volvamos a Forks, pediré a mi madre el teléfono de la familia, a ver qué se puede hacer. – No pude evitar saltar a sus brazos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Mi espalda! – chilló histérico.

-¡Lo siento! – me solté.

- No vuelvas hacerlo. – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- De acuerdo… Te quiero.- dije sonriendo.

- Y yo a ti. Pero mantente alejada un ratito anda.- bromeó mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama en la posición inicial.

- Me voy a dar una ducha.- le besé un hombro de manera tan suave, casi sin rozarle. Me levanté para ir al lavabo.

- ¡Vale, voy! – se levantó corriendo de la cama, parecía haberse olvidado del dolor de la espalda de repente.

- ¡No, no! ¡De eso nada! – chillé riéndome a carcajadas. Fue inútil, se metió en la ducha con los calzoncillos puestos.

-¿Es que no puedo ducharme sola señor Cullen? – le pregunté de manera sugerente, mientras hablaba, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, le baje el bóxer muy lentamente.

- Mientras pueda, no dejare que lo hagas, señorita Swan.- me acorralo contra los baldosines de la ducha. Nos miramos intensamente antes de besarnos con pasión. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello mientras él me levantaba una de las piernas para abrirse camino.

Mientras me empujaba solté uno de mis brazos para agarrarme al soporte del teléfono de la ducha. Cada vez era más rápido y el placer se volvía casi insoportable.

-¡Edward! – chillé, debió de pensar que era a causa del orgasmo pero no era solo por eso. -¡Edward para! – volví a insistir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? – me miró extrañado aun con la respiración acelerada.

-¡Se ha roto!- chillé con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿El qué? – me miró fijamente hasta que vio a que me refería. Me había quedado con el soporte de la ducha en la mano, se había roto de cuajo. Nos miramos una vez más antes de echarnos a reír. Estas cosas solo nos pasaban a nosotros.

- Genial, le cobraran los desperfectos a Alice y ella luego nos matara. – bromee.

- ¿Vamos a la cama?- me preguntó apretándome contra él.

- Vamos.- solté el soporte en la bañera y volví a agarrarme con los dos brazos. Me levantó y con cuidado de no resbalar, nos saco de la bañera. Nos tendió en la cama sin soltarme y volvió a moverse dentro de mí. No tardamos en acabar. Edward se tumbó a un lado y con la respiración aun agitada murmuró –Aaaauuuu.- Yo me eche a reír, se había olvidado de su pobre espalda quemada.

-Otra vez, te lo pensaras dos veces antes de meterte en la ducha cuando estoy yo. – le besé el pecho y me volví al lavabo en busca de un par de toallas.

- Volvería a hacerlo.- dijo en voz alta para que lo oyera.

- Lo sé.- dije mientras volvía con las toallas.

En un mes me había pasado más que en toda mi vida pero no tenía la sensación de ir demasiado rápido. Todo lo contrario, me daba la sensación de que mi vida anterior no era real, lo que tenía ahora era lo que debía haber sido siempre. Estaba deseando volver a Forks y poder contemplar aquella casa una vez más. Quizás fuera demasiado tarde pero no quería privarme de intentarlo.

En menos de doce horas estaríamos de vuelta y podríamos iniciar nuestra particular aventura.

-¿Los has cogido todo? - pregunté una vez más antes de dejar el cuarto.

-Sí, esta todo tranquila. – me repitió un Edward cansado de mis preguntas.

-¿Seguro? ¿Has cogido los pasaportes? – me solía obsesionar con los viajes.

- Bella, los llevas tú en el bolso…

-Oh, si es verdad.

- Vamos o perderemos el avión.

Juntos miramos una vez más la habitación y nos dispusimos a bajar para coger el taxi que nos llevara de vuelta al aeropuerto.

Alice y Jasper se iban a quedar diez días más a pasar su luna de miel, Esme volvería con nosotros esa misma noche y Emmet y Rose volverían dos días más tarde.

Esme estaba en recepción esperando con sus maletas. Levantó una mano para que la viéramos. Nos montamos en el taxi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Esta vez, el viaje se me hizo eterno, estaba deseando volver a casa. Edward estuvo hablando con su madre sobre la casa de la familia Oregón mientras yo intentaba dormir.

-Se que sigue en pie, pero está en muy malas condiciones. – susurró Esme pensando que dormía.

-Lo sé, pero ella esta tan ilusionada…

- Bueno, solo necesita paredes nuevas y suelos… y cambiar la instalación eléctrica, las cañerías… pintar… muebles….- empezó a enumerar Esme, parecía que las reformas no tenían fin.- Pero no es imposible, esa casa era preciosa. Si tenéis los medios quedara estupenda.

- Va a dar mucho trabajo, no sé como lo haremos: el niño, la casa…

- Edward no estáis solos, tranquilo que os echaremos una mano.- susurró de nuevo Esme a su hijo.

-¿No te importa que quiera vivir allí? Me refiero a que te hacía ilusión que viniéramos…

- ¿Bromeas? ¡La casa del lago! Va a ser maravilloso. Cuando te pongas en contacto con los hijos de Margaret, avísame y os acompañare para persuadirlos.

-Gracias mama.

- Por los hijos se hace cualquier cosa, ya lo veras.

- Te quiero mama.

- Y yo a ti cielo.

El sueño por fin se apodero de mi…

* * *

**HASTA PRONTO MIS NIÑAS ! **

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LAS LEO A TODAS :D

***LIZZ***

-BadGirlsLA-


	21. Chapter 21

**BIEN MIS CHICAS, HOY QUEIRO COMPARTIR CON USTEDES UNA VEZ MÁS MI PEQUEÑO.**

**ESTE ES UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL Y ESPERO QUE LO APRECIEN COMO LO AGO YO :D. **

**HAN SIDO EL MEJOR APOYO QUE PODÍA A VER DESEASDO**

**_LAS QUIERO ! _**

*LIZZ*

* * *

_**CAPITULO 20 -Despertando-**_

Desperté poco a poco. Me daba la sensación de que había dormido una eternidad. Algo extraño ocurría.

No estaba en ningún avión, estaba en una cama. Pero tampoco era mi casa…

-¿Qué diablos… - me pregunté a mi misma cuando me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la cama plegable de la habitación de Alice. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, mi amiga estaba durmiendo en su cama. Un momento, ¡Alice llevaba el pelo largo!

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – volví a preguntarme. Me mire de arriba abajo. Llevaba mi pijama negro con estrellas blancas que me había regalado mi madre para mi quince cumpleaños. Me acerqué al tocador que tenía Alice en su cuarto y con miedo miré mi reflejo.

- Ha sido un sueño…-susurré triste. Seguía teniendo dieciséis años y todo cuando había vivido con Edward había sido un sueño. Ni Edward, ni casa del lago, ni Hawái, ni embarazo… -Debo de dejar de fantasear con Edward…- Me recrimine a mí misma.

- Buenos días.- se despertó Alice.

- Hola.- dije aún mirándome al espejo.

-¿Qué te ocurre nena? – me preguntó mi mejor amiga mientras se sacaba los brackets.

- He vuelto a soñar con tu hermano.- dije sentándome junto a ella en la cama.

- Cariño lejos de ser pesada deberías de decírselo. – se puso de rodillas.

- Pero ya lo oíste el otro día, le gusta Tanya.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me lo creo. Mi hermano pierde el culo por ti. Lo sé, hay que ir con barca cuando te ve, babea por ti.

- Quizás el sueño que he tenido ha sido una señal…- dije mirando al vacio.

- O quizás ha sido una manera de avisarte de ti misma que sabes que él lo sabe.- dijo levantando un dedo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Déjalo, aun estoy en trance, vamos a desayunar. No creo que tardemos en salir, son casi las nueve.

- ¿Sabes que en mi sueño me compraba la casa del lago?

- ¿En serio? Nena tienes un problema grave.- me dijo mi amiga mientras bajábamos las escaleras de la mano.

-¿Quién tiene un problema? – Edward, mi apuesto Edward, ya estaba en la cocina desayunando con Carlisle.

- Bella no hace más que soñar con…- me apresuré en taparle la boca con mis manos, mi amiga no solía guardar bien los secretos.

-¿Con quién? – preguntó Edward cayéndosele los cereales de la boca.

- ¡Nadie!, con nadie.- dije a trompicones.

- Eres muy rara.- me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Esa era su manera de verme, era rara y sin ningún atractivo. En mi sueño era tan diferente…

- Edward no seas grosero con Bella.- le riño Carlisle.

- No importa.- dije para que su padre no le riñera.

- Chicas no tardéis en desayunar, el coche ya está listo.- nos informo Carlisle antes de acabarse su café.

- ¡De acuerdo papi! – dijo mi amiga con su habitual alegría.

Íbamos al lago, seguramente por eso debía haber soñado con eso… pero ¿y el resto? Me estaba volviendo tarumba, eso o tenía demasiada imaginación. Era pleno agosto, pasaríamos allí las vacaciones hasta que empezaran las clases.

-¡Venga chicos todos al coche! – chilló Esme. Me acabé de atar las bambas y cogí mi mochila donde llevaba las cosas para distraerme por el camino. Los Cullen tenían un todoterreno familiar donde cabíamos los seis y todas las maletas. Iba dispuesta a sentarme junto a la ventana, ya que Edward estaba en la ventana opuesta y Alice se iba a sentar en medio pero mi mejor amiga fue muy oportuna.

- ¡Oh no! Esperad me he dejado los brackets. – se volvió hacia su casa.

- Bella venga, arriba.- me ordeno Esme. Iba a matar a Alice en cuento llegáramos.

- Si…- me subí a mi asiento sin mirar a Edward que estaba jugando con Emmet y sus PSP.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Alice que venía corriendo. Le eche una mirada de odio, Alice jamás salía de casa sin comprobar la mochila tres veces. Lo había hecho apropósito, en parte genial, una hora y media sentada junto a Edward pero él apenas notaba mi presencia. De vez en cuando hablábamos, del tiempo, de las clases… pero nunca teníamos una conversación de más de diez minutos.

Alice se recostó en la ventana dispuesta a dormirse y a las cinco minutos de camino pude oír a Emmet roncando, era demasiado ruidoso. Edward apagó la consola y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Yo aburrida, decidí sacar mi mp3, no iba a hablar con Edward, me daba demasiada vergüenza.

-¿Qué vas a escuchar? – me miró Edward. Note como me ardían las mejillas.

- E…E…Evanescence. – dije como pude mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Me dejas escuchar contigo? – se inclino un poco hacía mi.

- Claro.- le pasé uno de los auriculares rozando mi mano con la suya. El corazón me iba a mil por hora. Como no se diera prisa Carlisle, acabaría muriendo antes de llegar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – lo miré directamente.

- Nada.- dije muy rápido.

- Pues no lo parece…- se colocó el auricular y volvió a mirar por la ventana. – Idiota.- me dije a mi misma mentalmente.

Mientras "my inmortal" sonaba permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada nota que interpretaba el piano. Al acabar aquella maravillosa canción, abrí los ojos de nuevo para volver a la realidad, note como me estaban mirando. Giré ligeramente la cabeza y me encontré con aquellos ojos verdes observándome fijamente. Espere a que mi cuerpo reaccionara, haciéndome poner colorada, pero no paso. Nos miramos a los ojos sin romper el contacto visual hasta que la música dejo de sonar. El bajo la vista para mirar el mp3 que tenía entre mis manos.

-Se han acabado las pilas…- susurré bajando yo también la mirada hacía el aparato.

-Toma.- me pasó su auricular, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y colocó la cabeza junto a la ventana como su hermana. Cerró los ojos el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle y yo éramos los únicos que permanecíamos despiertos. Di un fuerte golpe a mi mejor amiga que dormía con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos y desorientada se bajo del coche. A los chicos, los despertó su madre, que se había despertado en cuanto paro el coche.

-¿Qué me he perdido? – me preguntó Alice mientras subíamos nuestras bolsas al cuarto que compartíamos cuando veníamos.

-Nada, traidora.- gruñí.

-Vamos Bells, solo quería darte un empujoncito. – me miró con su habitual mirada de "yo no he roto un plato".

- No te acerques mucho a mí, no sea que te dé yo a ti el empujoncito.- dije soltando mi mochila sobre mi cama. Dormíamos en un cuarto con dos camas individuales separadas por una mesita de noche y un gran armario empotrado, todo de madre antigua. Cuando entrabas en la casa se percibía ese exquisito olor.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Una carrera hasta el lago! – chilló el grandullón des de la puerta de su cuarto que estaba enfrente, ambos cuartos eran iguales. Edward fue corriendo detrás de su hermano. Corrimos detrás de los chicos, Edward se sacó la camiseta antes de salir por la puerta y Emmet hizo lo propio en el porche. Yo corrí detrás de Emmet dejando atrás a Alice que estaba intentando correr con sus chanclas de dedo. Yo había sido inteligente, a la montaña se va con bambas.

Edward se tiró de cabeza al agua, Emmet de bomba mojándome enterita y yo, una vez en la orilla, me saqué las bambas sin desatar y me metí lentamente para comprobar la temperatura del agua, estaba perfecta. Alice vino andando, a ella no le preocupaba perder la carrera.

Me sumergí en el agua, avancé un poco hasta quedarme sin aire. Saqué la cabeza para coger aire y des de mi posición vi a Alice subida al árbol más cercano al agua y al grandullón des de abajo animándola a saltar. No veía a Edward des de donde estaba yo.

Me quedé flotando en el agua, manteniéndome a flote con la ayuda de mis brazos, me reía de las payasadas de Alice y su hermano mayor, eran peor que niños de preescolar.

Noté como el agua de mi alrededor se movía en hondas que avanzaban hacía mi. Se me ocurrió girarme para comprobar si era un pez. ¡Por supuesto! Un pez llamado Edward.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, sumergido hasta la nariz y me miraba fijamente. Me lo quede mirando algo nerviosa, hasta que finalmente sacó la cabeza para escupirme un gran chorro de agua en la cara.

-¡Eddie, pedazo de idiota! ¡Te vas a enterar!- dije mientras saltaba para sumergirlo del todo. Conseguí mantenerlo debajo del agua unos segundos antes de que él me agarrara por la cintura y me sumergiera con él. Abrí los ojos como pude y lo vi, mirándome con los mofletes hinchados por la retención de aire. Tuve que salir para coger aire, él me siguió.

- Vale, ya esta.- dijo riéndose.

- Vale.- mentí. Volví a lanzarme a su cabeza y esta vez fue mi pierna no lo agarro para hundirme. Mientras nos manteníamos debajo del agua sentí como me agarraba la otra pierna y tiraba hacía él. No supe reaccionar, en ese momento era una marioneta. Se posiciono entre ella y movió sus manos de mis piernas a la cintura. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y con gran dificultad lo miré, él hacía lo mismo. Recordé mi sueño como si fuera real y con cierto miedo, envolví su cuello con mis brazos. En ese momento, él nos alzó, sacándonos del agua para coger aire. Al principio, creí que al salir a la superficie me soltaría, pero no lo hizo. Siguió sujetándome y yo de igual modo. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y él dejo ir una de esas sonrisas que me volvían loca, yo colorada, le devolví la sonrisa. Un chillido de Alice nos distrajo de nuestro contacto. Los dos miramos hacía sus hermanos y cuando volvimos a mirarnos, me entró, mi ya habitual miedo y me aparté, sin que él dijera palabra. Cogí impulso para salir nadando en dirección a mis amigos. Edward parecía que no se movía, pero resulto que se había sumergido e iba buceando hacía la orilla. Mientras yo me quedé con mis amigos del agua sin mediar palabra y a paso acelerado, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – se me acercó Alice salpicándome.

- Yo no he hecho nada.- gruñí, me enfade y salí del agua con la misma rapidez que Edward.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a estos dos? – oí como preguntaba Emmet.

- El amor grandullón, el amor.- oí a Alice de lejos.

Me metí en la casa y avancé por los mismos charcos que había dejado Edward al entrar. Cuando llegué al pasillo de arriba, justo antes de entrar en mi cuarto, resbalé con uno de los charcos y caí hacía atrás cayendo de culo contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! – me quejé.

-¡Bella, ¿te has hecho daño? – vi a Edward saliendo de mi cuarto.

- No, no.- dije intentando levantarme, Edward me agarró de un brazo para ayudarme.- ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto? – le pregunté masajeándome la nalga dolorida.

-Nada…- dijo rápido.

- Ed, mientes fatal.- dije alzando una ceja.

-Yo… solo quería… hablar…- parecía que iba a seguir hablando cuando Emmet subió corriendo las escaleras. Se encerró en su cuarto, justo Alice subía las escaleras corriendo y chillando.- ¡Emmet te mataré! – y aporreando la puerta amenazó a su hermano un rato más.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, para secarnos.- dije yo con una seguridad que me sorprendió a mí misma.

-Vale. – me respondió, avanzando delante de mí, le seguí.

Cogimos el camino que había en la parte de atrás de la casa. Si andabas todo el día por ese camino acababas en Forks de nuevo. Al principio, íbamos andando en silencio, él con las manos en los bolsillos del bañador y yo con los puños cerrados junto a mis piernas.

Me cansé de tanto silencio, y después de un gran suspiro y varios apretones de ojos, me decidí a hablar.

-¿De qué querías hablar? – le pregunté mirando hacia delante.

-¿Qué?- parecía que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, quizás estaba pensando en Tanya.

- Querías hablar…- le recordé.

- Oh, sí claro. – se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Eh… si. Yo, veras Bella, tu y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?- dijo sin mirarme.

-Si…- susurré.

- Y los amigos son sinceros, ¿verdad?

- ¿Puedes ir al grano? Me estas poniendo nerviosa. – le suplique.

- Veras Bella, yo no he sido del todo sincero contigo, ni contigo ni con nadie.- hizo una pausa, me hele. Empecé a aminorar mi marcha hasta pararme.

-¿A qué te refieres? – miró a todos lados antes de mirarme a mi directamente.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo muy fuerte por alguien pero por miedo al rechazo lo has ocultado? – me preguntó serio. Estaba claro que hablaba de Tanya.

- Si.- dije algo apenada.

- ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida ahora? – la pregunta me sorprendió. Me costó un poco responder con sinceridad.

- Si.- miré al suelo para responder.- Pero no soy correspondida, apenas me mira y mucho menos hablarme… Esta colado por otra…- dije con tristeza. Seguía con la mirada fija en las piedrecillas del camino.

- Pues es idiota.- me dijo de repente. Levanté la mirada para encararlo.

-¿Si? Pues eso díselo a él…- susurré con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pero… ¿él sabe lo que sientes? – me volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo va a saber lo que siento si soy invisible para él? – me estaba enfadando con él sin que él se percatara.

Hizo una mueca y con el semblante serio volvió a andar dejándome atrás. Suspiré y lentamente me puse a su altura. Seguimos andando poco a poco, sin hablar, sin rozarnos, sin ningún contacto. Yo no hacía más que pensar en mi sueño, había sido tan real que me dolía, pero al fin y al cabo; los sueños, sueños son.

En mi sueño perdía a Edward por callarme lo que sentía en su momento, por haber renunciado a él creyendo que era lo mejor. Me volvía de hielo por dentro, perdiendo años maravillosos junto a él por la tozudez. Íbamos a ser padres… Pensando en ello, me entraron ganas de llorar, hubiera preferido no despertar nunca. Un sueño eterno lleno de felicidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – me susurró Edward al verme llorar.

-¿Qué? – me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? – se paró y posiciono delante de mi agarrándome los hombros.

-Edward… ¿quieres un consejo? – dije entre lágrimas. Me asintió con la cabeza, me miró angustiado. – Si realmente amas a esa persona, díselo. No pierdas la oportunidad porque después será tarde y te dolerá aún más. – le dije con el corazón, si quería estar con Tanya, lo respetaría si eso le hacía feliz.

Me miró fijamente, su expresión cambio, no supe entender porque. Hizo un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, los tenía rojos, como si se aguantara las ganas de llorar. Con cierta duda, movió una de sus manos de mi hombro y la colocó en mi mejilla enrojecida, con el pulgar me acarició, limpiando una lágrima de tantas. Lo miré extrañada, ese, era un gesto que no me esperaba.

Entonces, se acercó más a mí quedando a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se acercó el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y me besó.

No me lo esperaba para nada y no supe reaccionar. Mis labios no respondieron. Se apartó al percatarse y me soltó, dejando un gran vacío entre nosotros.

-Lo siento…- oí que susurraba con dificultad.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté sorbiéndome los mocos. Aún estaba perpleja.

- No era mi intención incomodarte.- miró sus pies.

- No lo has hecho.- le contradije.

- Pero te he besado…- hizo una mueca.

- Ya…

- No me lo has devuelto…- dijo con dificultad la última parte.

-No me lo esperaba.- dije con una sonrisa forzada. Él no dijo nada más. Quizás era el momento de darle a Edward el empujoncito que Alice me había dado antes. - ¿Podríamos volver a intentarlo? Ahora que estoy atenta no lo hare tan mal…

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y su maravillosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse a mí, extendiendo sus manos para agarrar las mías. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y levanté la mirada para observar sus ojos. Jamás los había visto brillar tanto, ¿era eso real o solo otro de mis sueños? Me mordí el labio mientras miraba los suyos que parecían estar esperándome. Me puse de puntitas y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez mis labios respondieron a la perfección. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los moví todo lo que quise y Edward me acompañaba con cada movimiento. Hasta que nos quedamos sin aire…

-Para ser mi primer beso… no está nada mal.- me reí colocando mi frente sobre la suya. Él también rio.

-Bells…- me dio un corto beso.

- Nunca me habías llamado así…- le dije apartándome un poco para verlo mejor. Dejo mis manos y me agarro de la cintura colocándome más cerca de él. Yo puse mis manos sobre sus brazos.

- Nunca me habías

* * *

dejado acercarme tanto a ti.- me recriminó con un tono sexy.

- No sabía que quisieras hacerlo.- le dije algo sorprendida por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Parece que estás siempre en tu mundo.- se rió de mí.

- Si este no diera tanto asco no me daría tantos paseos por el mío.- bromeé.

-Bells…- me miró algo más serio, pero esta vez no tenía miedo.

-¿Si?

- Te quiero.- Ahí estaban las dos palabras que más deseaba escuchar. Dichas por él, no era un sueño, era real. Edward me había dicho que me quería.

- Yo también te quiero Edward.- le sonreí antes de besarnos de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

Aquel era un momento para no olvidar jamás. Era nuestro gran momento. Ni un sueño, ni una fantasía, ni un "y si…" allí estaba, abrazada al hombre de mi vida. A mi mejor amigo, a mi amante, a mi marido y padre de mis hijos. Ni en el mejor sueño la vida había sido tan maravillosa.

Y fue así, como desperté de una vida CONGELADA y me aventure en otra CÁLIDA Y LLENA DE AMOR.

* * *

**Y E AQUÍ EL QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO CON ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA LLENA DE VIVENCIAS Y EXPERIENCIAS REALES.**

HE DE ADMITIR QUE CUANDO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR HACE MAS DE 5 MESES JAMAS PENSE QUE ACABARIA ASI, NI MUCHO MENOS ESTE FINAL, PERO MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA , UNA BOCECITA ME DECIA QUE DEBIA DE SER ASI.

**_NO OS ARREPINTAIS NUNCA DE AMAR Y RECORDAR QUE LO MEJOR QUE TE PUEDE PASAR ES QUE AMES Y TE CORRESPONDAN. NO DEJEN DE BUSCARLO. _**

A MI MARIDO Y MI PEQUEÑA

Y A TI , QUERIDA AROA, GRACIAS POR "OBLIGARME" A PUBLICAR, LO HE PASADO GENIAL ESCRIBIENDO. 

**_NOS VEREMOS PRONTO , LO PROMETO._**

*LIZZ*

-BadGirlsLA- 


End file.
